You'll be the death of me
by sucker4villains
Summary: "Normal keeps you safe, hidden. You are not Normal for no matter how far you go, how hard you hide, I will always be one step ahead of you, and you will learn that there is no escape. I will be the death of you." Sophie learns the hard way, that once you start a game, there's no stopping until someone loses. And it just might be her. (chapters are under construction)
1. I know you are, but what am I?

So hey! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic so I'm excited to see how you guys think I do. Criticism is welcome, and reviews are always appreciated! Hellsing sadly does not belong to me, it belongs to Kohta Hirano. If I owned Alucard, ...well... i'll keep my world domination plans to myself...

Hellsing has always been one of my favorite Manga/Anime and I normally don't like writing AU stories but ever since this one popped into my head I figured I'd give it a whirl. It's a mix of a lot of genres and will sort of run with the main OVA story line. I will also try to keep things as easy to understand as possible. I'm gonna fail that previous statement so heads up...

Also if anyone would like to help me by being a Beta please let me know. I want to make this story as interesting and heart-wrenching/throbbing as possible, but sadly my writing sucks. I leave details out, mess-up the grammar (I suck at it... which is why my career in journalism is probably not going so well...),and forget to put in certain plot points.

Alucard sadly does not show up till chapter 3, but the wait is worth it. I know my chapters are short but I'm working on making them longer so bear with me.

Please note that all flashbacks and thoughts will be in italics, and later on Alucard's speech will change through the story as his persona does.

Thanks for taking the time to read and welcome to You'll be the death of me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Normal keeps you safe, hidden. You are not Normal for no matter how far you go, how hard you hide, I will always be one step ahead of you, and you will learn, there is no escape. I will be the death of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know you are, But what am I?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie Turner yawned, wiped the drool that was trickling from the corner of her mouth and turned over under her checkered patterned blankets. Nothing was going to ruin her morning, not even her step mother Millie and her bratty daughter Gwen. Speaking of which...

She snuggled down further when she heard Millie approaching, hoping for once that she'd just walk past her door and go away. No such luck. "SOPHIE! ARE YOU UP?! I CAN'T FIND GWEN!" Millie shouted through the door.

Sophie grabbed her pillow and held it over her head trying to ignore Millie's calls for the little girl. She did however turn back over and had just lifted the pillow when her blinds snapped open and the late morning sun leapt into the room.

"ACK!" she cried momentarily blinded by the light. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to glare at the blonde pigtailed 7 year old girl standing next to her windows holding the cords to her blinds.

"Good Morning Sophie!" Gwen mock sang. Her curly hair bounced slightly a hung to one side as she tilted her head to the side

Sophie resisted the urge to throw her pillow at her, knowing full well that her step mother would have a fit and then tattle to her dad about how she'd 'ruined' her 'baby's' pretty face.

"Get Out!" she growled, sitting up and hanging her legs over the side of the bed to slip her feet into the blue slippers on the floor. "W_armth!"_

Gwen sniffed disdainfully. "You're no fun, but mom said you have to play with me today! I want to go to the fairground so you're gonna take me!"

Sophie held back a string of curses. as she stood up and stretched. "What happened to Hannah? I thought she was babysitting you today?"

Gwen straightened her head and grinned. "She called mom and said she was moving out of state."

Sophie wasn't surprised. Hannah was the fifth sitter to leave, and this was the saddest excuse yet. At least Jason had the decency to come to show Millie his broken leg that he obtained from chasing Gwen through the junkyard behind her school. Besides, Hannah was in her math class and she was not moving. _"Stupid lying Hannah" _

"Give me an hour to get ready" Sophie sighed rubbing her forehead. "_I'm going to get gray hair before I'm thirty"_

Gwen squealed with malicious glee and practically skipped out the door, slamming it shut behind , Sophie stepped over the random articles of clothing strewn around the room and trudged out the door grabbing her warm, fluffy purple robe off the hook as she left.

With her stomach growling, she slid down the stairway rail and collided into her older brother Ben. "You shouldn't do that you know. You'd get hurt if you hadn't bumped into me" he scolded grinned and punched him lightly in the arm. "At least you didn't fall down when I push you any more. You need to gain some serious muscle there buddy. Don't you ever go out? You're as pale as a ghost!" she joked.

Her older brother Ben was the only other sibling she had that was from her biological mother. Ben had just turned 24 and had been drafted into the Governments science facility, courtesy of their father. He had always been a whiz with machines, having built a working hover craft at age 12, and a computer (she had deemed 'her' "webo" after the machine in Flubber) that could actually understand and talk back to him, at age 20.

Sophie followed him as she skirted around the plants in the hallway and slid into the kitchen.

Grabbing a chair from the table she pulled it to the counter and hopped up to reach a box of cereal and pour it into an empty bowl sitting out. Ben snorted at her as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk messily pouring it into her bowl, and spilling it out onto the counter top.

"Why can't you be a normal 20 year old and not make a mess?" he sighed, pulling out the bacon and a cart of eggs from the fridge.

Sophie jammed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and chewed for a bit before swallowing and stuck out her tongue. "I'm much more normal than you!" she whined, shoving another spoonful in.

Normal was indeed how she liked to think herself as. While her brother was freckle faced, 6' 1', thin, and shaggy haired, she was on the short end of the stick. At 5'2" and petite build, she greatly envied her taller sibling. Her hair unlike his dirty blonde was a dark brown, bordering black in a certain light, and the only freckles she had were on the back of her shoulders. She had a little more color to her peach cream skin but since it was winter she hadn't been outside and had become a little paler while hoping to avoid the cold.

Her hazel eyes rolled before looking into Ben's green ones as he plopped down beside her and started meticulously cutting his bacon and eggs.

"Normal people don't cut their bacon" she teased gulping down the last of the milk in the bowl and getting up to put away the dirty dish.

Ben shrugged and sighed loudly before grabbing the newspaper to read about their dad's scientific break through with hydro energy. Ever since their mother's death he'd taken to being sullen and depressed occasionally smiling or joking to keep up a happy front, but he mostly had a look on his face like he was thinking really hard of something. Lately he'd been holding up in the basement that was his lab. Sophie hadn't been allowed in lately due to a mystery project Ben had been working on. she hadn't even been able to sneak inside for a peek since Webo had instructions to sound an alarm if she tried.

Yawning once more and stretching her arms out, Sophie climbed back up the stairs and walked into the bathroom she and Ben shared. The white tile walls gleamed having been cleaned the night before while the long gray sink and counter still had residue from toothpaste and soap.

Glancing at the clock on the wall reading 10:25 am, did nothing to make her move faster since she still had 35 minutes before she had to take Gwen to the fair. Turning the hot water all the way up and the cold water partially on she showered and washed up. After 20 minutes she decided she'd killed enough time and jumped out to quickly dry off and blow dry her shoulder length hair, trying not to let it get frizzy. Slipping on her thermal long sleeved shirt she pulled on her grey sweats and green hoody that read "I know you are, but what am I?" stuffed her wallet, keys, phone, pocket knife, and lighter (you never know when you'll need one) into her pockets and trudged back down stairs to find Millie fussing over Gwen near the main door.

Gwen was scowling as her mother forced her into an atrociously pink, puffy winter jacket complete with matching hat and gloves. The purple bows didn't help and Sophie had to stifle a laugh.

Millie liked to think of Gwen as herself when she was younger and doted on her every chance she had. Both mother and daughter had bright golden blonde hair and the icy bluest eyes Sophie had ever seen. What Sophie couldn't believe was how different the personalities were. Where Millie was clueless and well… stereotypically blonde, Gwen was the most malicious, evil child Sophie had ever met.

It was worth it to see the brat being smothered by her mom.

"Be careful, and keep your eyes on Gwen. She might be coming down with a cold, so bring her back if she starts feeling sick. My poor baby!" Millie stated handing Gwen two twenties.

Sophie shrugged on her black winter jacket and her black hat and followed Gwen out into the falling snow to the her car. The forest green vehicle was old but Sophie had bought it herself and that's what mattered. That and it's heater worked.

Millie stood in the door waving as Sophie backed down the drive way and onto the road.

"I want to go on the roller coasters first!" Gwen screeched happily kicking the back of her seat as they barreled down the highway towards the fair.

Sophie ignored her and turned the radio up louder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_I'm going to hurl!'_ Sophie thought, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep from doing just that as the rollercoaster finally came to a stop.

"Man you really have a weak stomach don't you" stated Gwen smugly as she undid her seatbelt and hopped off the ride.

Sophie swayed behind un-steadily as she followed Gwen to the Merry-Go-Round. "You go ahead I'll wait right over here." She watched as Gwen handed the operator two tickets and promptly went over to a little boy a year or so older than her, pushed him off the dragon figurine and sat on it grinning while the boy cried.

Sophie felt better after a minute or two and glanced around at the venders and bright lights of the other rides around her, so she wouldn't get dizzy staring at the Merry-Go-Round.

A loud bark startled her and she instantly reached for the knife that was in her pocket. … Or that had been in her pocket. Trying not to hyperventilate Sophie glanced around and saw that the dog that had scared her was in a cage in one of the stalls further down. The retriever whined, pawed at the bars and laid down, head between his paws. That calmed her a little but the fact that her knife was missing bothered her.

Dogs were scary.

_Sophie slunk off the bus with the group of kids from her school, that were also being dropped off. She hung off to the back of the group as they all started to walk. The girls all giggled and chatted while the boys pushed and shoved each other as they raced to the neighborhood park. School had been boring as usual and Sophie was eager to get back home to read her new library book __Dracula.__ Having taken the path many times to her house she cut through the back yards and headed for the woods, looking for the shortcut to her house. As she pulled out her book to read a bit further into her chapter she heard a series of barks. It was too late to run as she turned around to be tackled and bit by 3 Pitbulls and a Doberman. She screamed as the dogs tore into her arm and legs leaving puncture marks and claw marks all over her. The Doberman managed to tear a small chunk of her arm off after he bit down and shook his head. The neighbor who's yard she had been cutting through heard her and had come to her rescue with a baseball bat and frying pan. She'd been taken to the hospital for stitches and bandages for her limbs. _

Ben had given her that knife to defend herself since he knew she preferred to be alone, and being alone could be dangerous.

She took a few breaths and placed her hand over the scar on her arm, turning around just as Gwen was walking back towards her, yet again pushing the same boy out of her way. Gwen looked Sophie up and down and grinned.

"You look paler than before. Seen a ghost?" she asked sweetly. Before Sophie could reply, Gwen ran off towards the venders section and disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Gwen!" Sophie yelled as she dashed after her.

After 10 minutes of franticly yelling and searching for the pink dressed kid, Sophie gave up and went to report the missing child to the fair's security guards. After being reassured if anyone was seen with Gwen or if Gwen was seen at all she would be brought to the station and Sophie would be notified. '_Hopefully Millie never gets wind of this'_ She walked back over to the venders section and continued searching.

"You look rather stressed my dear. Is something wrong?" came a woman's voice behind her.

Sophie turned around.

An old woman dressed in a navy Victorian dress complete with stockings and boots studied her with stormy blue eyes. Her gray hair was pulled up in a high bun, and a thin veil of lace covered the top part of her face.

"Stressed doesn't even come close to it." she replied coldly eyeing the strange old biddy. She didn't heave time for conversations. she had to find Gwen.

"There's no need to take that tone with me, I'm just trying to help. I noticed you searching for something earlier. What were you searching for?" she inquired.

Sophie glanced around and finally located the pin with the lady's name_ Morris Amy_.

"My pocket knife. I had it with me before when my step sister and I arrived here. It must have fallen from my pocket when we were on the roller coaster." She checked her pockets again and sighed when the knife did not materialize back into her pocket.

"Come walk with me, I might have something to help you" Mrs. Morris stated and led Sophie to a large scarlet tent nearby. Inside all sorts of weird objects were displayed. Skulls with horns, bat's wings, and even pouches of 'werewolves' teeth' were some of the oddities that were displayed.

Sophie eyed everything wearily. "It's really ok. I can find another knife later. I should really be looking for my little sister. She's-" she started to explain when she was cut off by Mrs. Morris shoving a brown box into her arms.

Sophie glanced at the box and then raised her eyebrow at the elderly lady who was beaming.

"Well? Open it!" Mrs. Morris exclaimed waving her arms in the air.

Sophie opened the box, her eyes widening. "Well it's definitely….. Unique…" she trailed off eyeing the dagger in the box.

The dagger was lying on red velvet which contrasted with its black hilt. What looked like a bat's wings fanned out from the top of the hilt, leading to a single garnet atop of it. The blade itself was slightly curved reminding Sophie of a fang.

"It's from Romania, and was supposedly used to hunt Vampires. It's been in my family for generations, but never been used. I've been trying to get rid of it for a while" Mrs. Morris said while walking around rearranging her wares.

Sophie glanced back down at the dagger. The design was simple, yet so exotic at the same time.

"It's a nice dagger but I really don't need something like this" Sophie said finally, handing the box back to the woman.

Mrs. Morris frowned, looking saddened for a moment. "This dagger has been forgotten and left to rust in its box. It carries a lot of memories that I would like to leave behind in my families past. You too have things you wish to forget. Would you not wish to also leave behind memories? I don't normally do this but I will sell it to you for a good low price." Mrs. Morris sniffed.

_"It is a pretty dagger"_

Thinking she could afford it and would make up the lost money the next time she had work she made up her mind and asked "How much?"

Mrs. Morris's frown disappeared and a grin took its place. "$45.00. No tax." She squealed and rang up the purchase.

Sophie groaned and pulled out her wallet to pay for the dagger.

After bagging up her new weapon, she headed out of the tent, Mrs. Morris calling her thanks and good day after her.

A low groan made her turn her head, and Sophie groaned in turn. There was Gwen being led toward her by a security guard.

"She was throwing up in the ladies room" the guard stated frowning at Sophie. Sophie turned bright red and stuttered her thanks. What a moron she'd been not to check the bathroom.

Taking Gwen's hand as she moaned and groaned in the process, Sophie led Gwen to the car, intent on getting home and wrapping herself up in her blankets and reading.

Half way home she had to pull over so Gwen could puke yet again.

"Sheesh, what did you do?" Sophie asked her. Gwen groaned. "Too much candy" she muttered, and suddenly turned and got sick again in the seat next to her.

Sophie groaned and muttered curses softly under her breath, praying that this would all soon be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's funny about this is that I am a preschool teacher and I have had a 5 year old who was about as evil as Gwen. Well that's the first chapter. Second chapter should be up within the next day or two so stay tuned!


	2. The morality of reality is frightening

Told you I'd have the second chapter up soon! I was too excited about this story to really do anything else today besides planning it out. So yeah enjoy chapter 2! (chapter has been re-edited and altered.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The morality of reality is frightening**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sophie was unbuckling and helping a groaning Gwen out of the car, grimacing at the smell of puke in the back seat, the front door burst open and a frantic Millie appeared.

"MY BABY!" she screeched rushing towards the car and shoving Sophie out of the way to get to her child. Sophie fell to the ground with an "Oomph!" and glared at Millie.

"My poor SWEETIE! Mommy heard from the police what happened! Are you all right?!" Millie fussed clutching Gwen to her as tight as she could. Gwen smirked at Sophie from over Millie's shoulder before making a face and bawling. "Sophie MADE me eat a bunch of candy before we went on this scary rollercoaster! I told her I didn't want to but she made me mommy! And then she left me ALL ALONE and didn't come back for me! I was SO SCARED!"

Millie furiously spun around and grabbed Sophie's jacket collar dragging her across the stone pathway and up the steps into the house. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched, her face turning a nice shade of puce.

Sophie backed up holding out her hands in a defensive position. "She's lying! She ran off from me and she did not spend the money you gave her while she was with me! Ask the cops! I went to them and told them everything!" Sophie said slowly, knowing that nothing she said was going to make a difference in the outcome of this situation.

It always ended the same.

"JUST WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER COMES HOME! (Sniffles then pauses dramatically*) Why doesn't he just ship you off to military school with all the other misfits! But NooOoo! He leaves you here with me! Your attitude is disrupting my baby's precious learning cycle and I won't stand for it any longer!" Millie cried as she unwrapped Gwen from her jacket and walked away to take Gwen to her room.

Sophie continued to stand there after Millie had left the room, shutting her eyes and taking deep breaths. it helped... sometimes

"_Why are you marrying THAT lady!? She's mean and doesn't care for Ben or me! She's just obsessed with herself!" Sophie shouted angrily at her father. James Turner frowned down at her. "Now Sophie, daddy has to work a lot and can't always be around to watch you. Millie is a sweet young woman who only wants to help us be a family again." He assured her. _

_Sophie shook her head angrily. "You're Wrong!" she cried. A second later a hand slapped her across the face. Sophie flew back and hit the hall wall with a thud. The hit left a small dent in the vine wallpaper that covered the hallway. _

_"No" her father said slowly. He walked over and helped her up. Sophie was shivering with pure hate and hurt feelings, her hands clenched by her sides as her knuckles turned white. "Your Wrong." He said, pausing a bit to let his words sink in. "Give Millie a chance. She's the only woman I've met besides your mother than can put up with you."_

An arm draped itself over her shoulders causing Sophie to open her eyes."Don't listen to her; she's just oblivious to the satanic monster she gave birth to." Ben said reassuringly. He'd come out of his lab at the shouting.

Sophie nodded. "Doesn't make it any less hurtful" she muttered taking off her coat and hanging on a hook.

Ben smiled one of his rare true smiles. "Well then I have something that might cheer you up!" he whispered excitedly. Sophie didn't think she'd seen Ben this excited since before their mom had died. Ben took her hand leading Sophie down the hall to the back door and down the steps to the sunroom. Looking around to make sure no one else could hear or see them he grabbed Sophie's hands. "I did it Soph! I figured a way to bring back mom!" he whispered giddily, eyes akin to that of a child with early extra Christmas presents.

Sophie stared at him hard. "What are you talking about!?" she hissed quietly, her eyes starting to narrow with disbelief.

"I can bring mom back! You and me, we can go off and live with mom again! Just like before only with out dad! This past year I haven't told you what I've been working on for a reason. it's a special design! I know you're mad but-."

Sophie was indeed mad and cut him off. "You can't Ben! You can't bring people back from the dead! Why would you do this to me, to us! Mom died because she was sick! Bringing her back; assuming you even could, would make her still sick and she'd only die all over again! I couldn't go through that numbness again." she continued to hiss at him.

Ben shook his head. "I have a cure for the cancer." He said slowly, awaiting her reaction.

Sophie's eyes widened till Ben thought they would pop out of her sockets. "You have a cure? And you haven't told anyone?!" she gasped in disbelief, before her eyes slanted back to an angry look.

"I do. The Government knows. They just don't want word to get out because it's still in the final testing stage" He argued.

Sophie couldn't believe this. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "You can't do this Ben. It's just not morally right" she said.

Ben frowned, and let go of her hands."You're still young. You don't understand." he finally said after gazing at her awhile. "I am going to bring mom back, whether you like it or not. You'll see, it'll be for the best. I'm almost done with the machine too." he declared as he turned and walked back into the hallway and down into his lab.

Sophie felt like she'd been hit with a wrecking ball. "_Why? Why? Why is this happening to Me?"_

Heading back into the house she grabbed an ice pack for her sore bottom and bolted for the security of her room. She threw her clothes on the floor in defiance to Millie's orders to keep her room clean, Sophie pulled on her footy pajamas and grabbed the nearest book.

"Dracula"

It was one of her favorite classic tales and even better that this one was her miniature version, all the pages in a palm sized book. Sophie snuggled into her pillows and blankets giving herself up to the story, forgetting about Ben and her mother.

45 minutes later Sophie was more than half way through the story when she was startled by several loud sounding scratches at her window. She calmed down when she noticed it was just the wind rattling the tree branches outside her window against the window pane. Rain had begun to fall turning snow to slush outside and was starting to sound heavier against the roof overhead.

As she gazed outside, the wind began to pick up speed and began to rattle her windows. She took her eyes away from the rain to stare at the box on her desk, from where she'd thrown it in her frustration earlier.

She crawled out from under the covers and crawled to the edge of her bed, grabbing it off her desk.

She studied the dark brown case and noticed a corner with a weird looking dark red pentagram. "**HEllS GATE ARRESTED. GOTT MIT UNS. AND SHINE HEAVEN NOW." **The wording made no sense and she couldn't make out the symbols anyways deciding she didn't really care.

Opening the box up she lifted out the dagger and gazed at its' design.

"_It really is a beautiful blade. Shame I'll have to keep it hidden._" Turning it carefully so as not to cut herself with it, she decided she had taken a good deal. The blade was sharp enough to slice through a single piece of falling paper, and it felt secure. Sophie placed the dagger in the brown sheath it had come with and was about to put it away when she heard a rather loud BUMP come from downstairs.

Grabbing and pulling on her sweats, she clutched her dagger, book, and a flash light and as silently as she could, crept downstairs towards the kitchen.

Trying to avoid stepping on the creaky parts of the floor, Sophie felt like a ninja. Well as ninja as one could get in batman print footy pajamas and sweats anyways, but still she could feel herself in one of her stories. Sophie was the ninja assassin, about to kill her target. Tip-toeing down the hall, hiding behind plants and keeping herself pressed against the she made it to the kitchen and peeked around the corner, and raised her dagger...

"Sophie? What are you doing up?" demanded a startled Gwen.

Sophie pocketed her dagger quickly before Gwen could see it and walked over. Gwen had one hand in the cookie jar and the other holding onto the chair she was standing on. "I heard a bump. And what are you doing in the cookie jar? You're sick!" Sophie said, grabbing one of the cookies Gwen had placed on the counter. She took a bite and smiled happily.

Gwen's face went blank before erupting into a huge smirk. "I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking." she paused. "Is it good?" she asked, that false sweet tone dripping from her mouth.

Sophie slowed her munching and stopped eating the cookie all together. She glanced at the cookie and then at Gwen. She spat the cookie into the trash besides the island counter. "What did you do?" she asked trying to brush the cookie crumbs off of her tongue.

"It's not what I did. It's what you did! Those cookies were for mommy's book club tomorrow!" Gwen giggled, delighted about the look of horror that had made itself present on Sophie's face.

Sophie had not thought her day could have gotten any worse until now. Millie would kill her!

"I won't tell though" Gwen said suddenly, a thoughtful look upon her face. Sophie could already hear the funeral bells tolling and mad a list of the few people that would attend her ceremony.

"Play a game with me right now and I'll keep it a secret between us." promised Gwen. Sophie knew better than to trust this evil child, but at the moment had no other choice. "Fine. What do you want to play?"

The little girl's face grinned. "Hide and Seek."

Sophie grimaced. It was a two story house, not including basement and attic. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a half bath, a living room, sunroom, and kitchen. Out of all these none were good hiding spots. She did not want to spend her night playing with Gwen. "You'll hide and I'll find you first!" Gwen said turning around and covering her eyes. "I'll count to 50, and then if I find you, I get to tell on you! If I don't find you after an hour than you win and I'll take the blame."

Sophie didn't stick around as Gwen began to count. She bolted down the hallway trying to decide on the best place to hide. Her brother's lab was always a good choice since Gwen was afraid of all his machines. Heading down the stairs into the basement, Sophie turned on her flashlight and pointed it to the counter where Webo was asleep. She flashed the light around trying to decide on the perfect spot.

There! A tall tarp covered object caught her attention, so Sophie headed towards it. Underneath was a huge Grandfather clock easily about 8 feet tall. The tall clock stood proud amongst its metal surroundings with its glossy rosewood paneling.

Sophie opened the clock's door to the hollowed out inside and shut it behind her. To her dismay Sophie had not noticed all the buttons and screens in the clock, taking up most of the room inside. One of the screens flashed showing a 4 digit number, _**1892.**_ Curious, Sophie tapped the space bar on the keyboard under the screen. The screen lit back up with a box that read ENTER LOCATION.

_"What in the world is this? A GPS? Or is it more like Google earth?" _Sophie wondered.

Deciding that she had no other good way to pass the time unless she wanted to read Dracula again, she could at least explore the world via computer; and speaking of Dracula… Sophie paused before typing in Carpathian Mountains and hit enter.

She was startled when the screen went black and lit up again as the big clock shook.

"**Finding time fixture point. Please remain still. Loading… Loading… Loading... Point found. Prepare for teleportation in 2…1**" the clock said in a monotone voice.

Sophie didn't have a chance to scream as she felt herself lurch back and forth; her heart feeling like it was about to be ripped from her chest as her sight went dark. Her head pounded as if being hit by hammers. After what felt like hours the lurching stopped and Sophie was breathing heavily, sobbing lightly as her heart fell back into place. She cried a few more minutes before sniffling and fumbling for a wall.

All she felt were leaves and sticks and rocks and a lot of snow.

Sophie's head jerked up, eyes wide with fear as her sight came back. "I don't think I'm home anymore…" she whispered to herself glancing around at her new surroundings.

From what she could tell, she was outside what she would call a village, made of dark wood and grey stones. Snow fell past candle lit posts that were the only light illuminating the one street that passed through the village. No telephones poles, cars, hydrants, sidewalks or buildings of concrete could be seen. No sign of anything she was familiar with at all...

No one else was out so Sophie scrambled to get off her knees and to the nearest house. She knocked on the door loudly. "Please help me!" she shouted.

No one came to the door.

Sophie's head turned as the house next to her had its doors nearly broke off as a man stumbled outside. Wrapped in tattered clothes and thick black beard he lurched drunkenly down the steps and onto the dirt empty bottle swinging in his hand and the unsteady walk he had clearly said this man was not going to be helpful.

As she stared at him, hand paused by the door, the man's head swung in her direction and he started over towards her.

"Hello? um.. could you possibly give me directions to the nearest phone? I'm sorta lost" she tried to explain as the man grinned and stumbled towards her. He grunted something in an unfamiliar accent and language, but it didn't sound nice. Sophie panicked and ran away, her feet leaving small dirt clouds behind her.

Sadly there was nowhere to hide but the woods, but at that moment anywhere else was better than being a drunkards target here. Sophie fumbled for her flash light in her pocket as she ran, thankful for her days on the track team in high school. The tree line was thick and there were a lot of bushes that scratched her and pulled at her hair and clothes as she ran, trying to put distance between herself and the man. She leapt over fallen trees and over smaller bushes, smacking aside the branches that were getting in her face. The lightly falling snow didn't help her vision either.

After about an hour of running, she thought she had lost him. Sophie slowed to a walk and stopped by a small stream. Silver rocks covered the bank and the grass was dark and wet with snow, small silver fished flashed beneath the streams surface.

She paused to listen and was ready to run if she heard anything. The only sounds that came to her ears was the wind blowing snow through the thick tree branches, crickets and the occasional wolf howl out in the distance.

_"Just great! I'm lost!" _

Sophie plopped down onto the pebbled shore and pulled out her phone."Oh please don't do this to me!" she cried when the cellphone would not turn on. No amount of button mashing would turn it on.

Giving up hope, Sophie was now positive her life was over. Here she was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a forest that seemed to go on for miles, only to rise into mountain peaks in the distance. Sophie stilled for a moment trying to recall how she'd gotten here.

That clock had said something about teleportation right? Sophie didn't want to believe. It was impossible, only existing in stories, movies and television shows.

"I'm in the Carpathian Mountains!" she breathed, her heart beat filling her head as she fought the wave of nausea rising up in her throat. "God damn it! Ben invented a teleporter!" Sophie roared in outrage.

Her anger however was short lived as a wolf's howl filled the air near her. Sophie didn't think twice. She booked it away from there.

She could hear the wolf's pants behind her and they were soon joined by more. Quickly glancing over her shoulder Sophie regretted her hiding spot. The wolves silver fur rustled against the bushed as the gave chase easily keeping right at her heels. The hot pants of air clouding around their muzzles as sharp teeth snarled at her. Their eyes were wicked golden, filled with hunger.

"_I'm not gonna survive this!"_ she wailed mentally, trying to keep ahead of the frightening creatures. Wolves were like dogs. Just way bigger, and much more frightening.

Just when she thought she was doomed, Sophie ran out of the woods and across a path in front of a tall wrought iron gate. She wasted no time in squeezing through the bars.

Her right foot however was not through fast enough and a loud crunch was heard as one of the wolves bit harshly into her foot shaking it's head as if trying to tear it from her. Sophie screamed and pulled out her dagger, slicing at the wolf's head.

The dagger sliced into its' muzzle and Sophie stared in shock, and pain as the wolf let go and backed away whimpering as it collapsed on the ground, blood furiously seeping from its cut.

She scooted back and dropped the dagger in fright as the wolf's blood did not stop but continued to flow out of the cut to form a growing puddle around the beast. The crimson liquid stopped moving forward for just a second before changing course and heading to the dagger, surrounding it in a puddle of blood.

Sophie watched the puddle become smaller and smaller until the ground was dry and looked as if a drop had never spilled.

The other wolves whined behind the gate at their lost dinner and at the fall of the pack member. One stood to the side, it's glossy black fur covered with snow flakes. That's not what drew Sophie's attention. The creatures eyes were red...

"Leave me alone!" Sophie screamed at it, throwing a snowball at the creature. It dodged and gave a low menacing growl before snarling at her, snapping at the shut gate.

Sophie watched them as the rest of the pack turned and ran back into the woods. The obsidian wolf gave one more snarl towards her and turned to trot off in a separate direction from the pack. Thanking her lucky stars and promising to no one in particular that she would never complain about track again Sophie grabbed her dagger and stared at it. " Nothing but my imagination."

The pain in her foot however could not be ignored and she knew it was either fractured or broken.

Crying silently, Sophie tried to stand and managed to grab hold of a nearby tree.

She used the trees that were lining the path to hop towards the door of what looked like an old crumbling castle, and that she hoped to have an owner that would help her. She gave the wolf's corpse one last glare before leaving it behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah Time Travel! I know it's a touchy subject especially to those who watch BBC's Doctor Who, but I tried my best. All the loopholes and time paradoxes that I wanted to do would have driven some people crazy so I had to ask my Whovian BF for help. Sorry to those who were hoping for Alucard in this chapter but I promise he'll be in the next one! Thanks to **catsvrsdogscatswin **for my first review, and the next chapter is already in the works.


	3. Into the Lion's den

Since I have until Tuesday to be off from school, I figured I'd go ahead and post this chapter now while I ignore my duties as a student. (* Puts aside the unfinished homework and starts typing.) I know... I'm terrible...

(chapter has been edited/altered)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was hit by lightning! Walking down the street. I was hit by something last night in my sleep! It's a dead man's party! Who could ask for more? Everybody's coming, leave your body at the door! Leave your body and soul at the door!" - A Thorn For Every Heart, "Dead Man's Party"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Into the Lion's den**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The castle was indeed broken down and crumbling if any indication was given from the fallen grey stones around her. A thick fog had begun to surround the yard making the fallen stones look more menacing than what they were. Snow crunched underneath her feet, dead grass breaking as she left footprints behind. Long dead bushes lined the sides of the castle, some crushed by the crumbled stone fragments. Still the Castle loomed over her, gray spired towers disappearing into the equally thick, gray clouds above.

A little unnerved by the horror story setting, Sophie broke a branch off the spindly tree she was leaning on before using it like a crutch to hobble up the broken stone steps to the massive oak door. Parts of the wood splintered and stuck out at odd angles, as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. A large brass knocker with a lions head held the only handle.

Ignoring the creepy stone gargoyles on the sides and the growling lion's face, she pounded the knocker against the door. "HELLO! IS SOMEONE HERE!? PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" she shouted. It was getting colder outside by the second, the wind chill not helping her condition at all, and all Sophie wanted to do was be back at home under her blankets.

The sixth time she pounded on the door the door budged and then swung slowly open, revealing nothing but darkness within. Sophie stood in the doorway suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Well standing outside in the snow isn't going to help me" her words were swept away in a gust of cold night air.

Taking out her dimming flashlight, she looked around. Broken chairs and tables littered the floor as well as piles of ripped up fabric that were being consumed by time and the moths and termites she saw flying and crawling around. Pictures hung torn and shred along the walls, their images ruined by long slashes. The amount of dust in the air mixed with the stale scent of decay made her want to gag, but she held in her breath for a few seconds to let the feeling pass.

The walls were just as dismal and grey as the exterior and she could make out moss growing in the cracks and holes that were in the stones. At the back of the room Sophie could make out a fireplace.

Hesitantly she stepped inside and hobbled towards it, careful to avoid anything that might make her foot hurt worse. There were still a few logs in the fireplace that were nice, dry and looked like they hadn't been touched in many years.

Sophie grabbed some of the pieces of fabric lying around and pulled some of the moss of the walls. She stuffed them into cracks between the logs and pulled out her lighter to start a fire. After a few tries the fire caught the fabric which soon set the logs alight, and Sophie sighed lowering herself to sit down in the closest chair.

Unfortunately one of the chairs back legs snapped after the sudden weight and Sophie crashed on to the hard stone floor. She gave a loud pain filled shout as her foot hit the floor harshly. "ARGH! That hurts!" she howled. She took a few deep breaths to help calm herself and grit her teeth. The motion of sitting back up really hurt and she bit her lip to keep from shouting again.

Staring at her foot, she unsheathed her dagger and started cutting a long strip of the bottom of her left sweats' leg. Then being as careful as she could Sophie used the dagger to cut of the pajamas cloth around her foot. The appendage was definitely swollen and an angry purplish blue color. She winced at the puncture marks from the wolf's teeth, trying to stay calm and not think back to her first bite experience. It had only been one this time. At least there was minimal blood.

She would need to make some sort of protection around her foot until she could find a way back.

'_If I ever get back.' _Pushing aside that thought, Sophie grabbed the broken off chair leg and broke it in half.

Grabbing some more of the fabric around her, she began wrapping it around her foot and leg. Taking the broken wood pieces she made a splint and then wrapped the sweat pants strip around her leg to hold everything in place.

"Well I guess Girl Scouts paid off after all. Who would've thought" Sophie muttered loudly. Her voice echoed off the walls, making her flinch at the loud sound.

"Maybe this is all just a really bad dream, and I'm actually asleep inside of that clock" She said setting down her dagger. the sound of steel hitting the floor was loud and a small cloud of dust rose from where she'd laid down her weapon.

A noise from her left startled her and she whipped around.

A tall woman with long auburn tresses was watching her from under an alcove. Her attire was that of an old translucent white night gown, which matched her unusually pale skin. She was thin, but her curves were evenly proportioned with her long legs. Bright red eyes lit up the darkness around them as she stared hungrily at her, her lips raising a bit to reveal two very sharp teeth. Sophie didn't think she had ever seen a prettier woman even with the fangs and found she couldn't look away.

"Dinner has come early!" the lady cried, launching herself with arms and hands outstretched at Sophie.

Sophie awoke out of the trance she'd been in at the woman's words. She rolled to the side just in time to miss the claws that had been going for her, hitting the ground hard and flipping over onto her stomach.

"Oopmh! her swollen foot dragged across the ground as she twisted causing a grunt to escape her.

The woman hit the wall and seemed to bounce right off it coming once again at her, long sharp looking nails ready to pierce her face.

Sophie screamed and grabbed the broken chair she'd fallen out of earlier holding it up in front of her as a shield. The woman cried out as she tried to stop but instead collided with the chair, the broken chair leg embedding itself in between her breasts.

Wasting no time, Sophie reached for her dagger and swung it towards the woman, watching wide eyed in horror as the lady tilted her head back, the dagger missing as the lady flashed her two fangs in an unearthly shriek of agony and crumpled, her pale skin turning to silvery powder as she fell forwards towards Sophie. The nightgown fluttered downwards, draping itself over the chair and was the only other sign besides what she realized to be a pile of ash, to prove she hadn't been dreaming.

Sophie didn't move.

Her eyes were shut tight and she was clenching her hands at her sides, having dropped the chair and dagger in her fright and frustration.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This is not Okay! I'm asleep in the clock! This is all just a dream caused by me reading Dracula before bed! There is no way in hell, Vampires exist! Teleportation doesn't even exist! I'm fine! I'm fine, I'm FINE!" She pinched herself and waited for something to happen.

When nothing did; she began poking, biting, tickling and even hitting her throbbing foot, trying to wake herself up from this nightmare. None of them worked.

Her foot hurting even worse, Sophie hid her face in her hands. '_This would never have happened if my brother was normal, Heck; if my family was normal… if mom hadn't gotten sick and died when I was 6_'

"**I highly disagree with your conclusion on Vampires,** **human. The fact that you know of me proves that." **a smooth male baritone voice said angrily.

Sophie yelped in surprise and turned around, her back now to the fire.

Two red eyes glared at her from the heavy oak door she'd left open, the tall masculine form clearly annoyed and irritated, displayed by his posture. One of his arms rested against the open door frame crossing over the other as one long leg did the same.

Sophie gulped as the man came closer, standing tall in front of her. She grasped her dagger tightly behind her back.

The man was taller up close; almost 7 feet, if not a little more. The red steel plated armor on him only added to his bulk giving him wide broad shoulders and a perfect V shaped build abdomen, leading down to just as armored muscled legs. Long, choppy, jet black hair cascaded down his back and framed his long narrow face while the dark mustache and beard did nothing to hide his pale skin. He had a frown upon his aristocratic face, and Sophie wondered if he was the owner of this castle.

Sophie prayed it was only a bleach job that made him so pale, and that his eyes were contacts. She watched as his eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance.

**"Who are you human, and what are you doing in my domain?"** he hissed.

It took a moment for Sophie realize just who she was dealing with. '_DRACULA! There's no fucking way!' _Everything in her life up till this point said that this was just not possible. Her brother hadn't invented a teleporter!

_'HE MADE A TIME MACHINE!' _

Her astonishment subsided when Sophie couldn't look away as his gaze locked onto hers. Shifting a little she squirmed in her spot, feeling under a lot of pressure suddenly as his powerful aura permeated the room.

"My name's Sophie. I was lost in the woods, chased by wolves and found this place; hoping for safety." Her palm was sweaty against the daggers hilt, and she feared if he attacked she would be done for.

Dracula's posture shifted into one of amusement at her answer and he smirked. **"You are not from this land are you?"**

Sophie shook her head. "No. I'm from far away and was passing through."

**"No human is daft enough to run alone through these woods wearing garments like those. They'd freeze to death. And even worse, you came to the Monster's castle. No mortal is that suicidal" **

Sophie had forgotten she was wearing her Batman pj's and her now torn up sweats.

**"Though do tell where those atrocious patterns are from. I've not seen another wearing a bat patterned fabric" **

Sophie wanted to crawl in a corner and disappear. The monster from her favorite book was real, and was cracking jokes at her pj's. "they're appreciated where I'm from... Batman is cool..."

**"And here I thought I had a challenge when I felt Estrella die, but you're no Vampire hunter. You're just a little mouse lost in the lion's den." **

Sophie frowned and glared at him. "She attacked me first! I did nothing wrong other than protect myself! I didn't mean to kill her!" Sophie blinked and he was in front of her no longer smiling.

**"That is where the problem lies. How you a mere, human child defeated one of my brides"**

Sophie held her breath as she noticed her nose was centimeters away from his. "accident?" she offered meekly.

**"You owe me"** he snarled at last flashing huge fangs in her face to terrify her enough so that she would listen to him.

"NO WAY! There's just no way! You don't even exist! I'm imagining things!... I DON'T WANNA DIE AS BAT FOOD!" Sophie wailed.

His snarl turned into a smirk. "**Tell me… Human … are you a virgin?" **he questioned her. he drummed armored gloved fingers against his arm.

Sophie turned pink with embarrassment. Who asked questions like that anymore? '_Well I am in the past, but still! You just don't go around asking people that!' "_That's just personal information! You don't just go around answering that sort of question!"

"W**ell sadly i need an answer. ****I am now one defender short of my castle. You can replace her as my bride or as you so eloquently put it, become bat food. It all depends on your answer" ** he persisted, looking way too eager.

Sophie gulped. She honestly did not know how to answer that question. She'd tried having sex once, but before her partner had fully entered, she'd panicked and fled as fast as she could. It had been humiliating and now, once again here she was in another weird situation; panicking.

"NO!" she managed to half shout, half stammer.

Dracula raised an eyebrow. **"No what?" **he asked, his face moving closer towards her.

"I'm not a virgin." She pressed herself against the fireplace.

The fire itself was almost completely dead and she could feel the cold from outside seeping back into the room. Her cut pajama pants were not doing much for her now. She swore her heart stopped as the Count's nose pressed into her neck. His mustache tickled her skin into goose-bumps, making her shudder as his beard scratched against her collarbone. **"You lie"** he said simply, his grin widening as he inhaled deeply.

"WAIT! Please don't bite me! I'll do almost anything! You name it!… I'll I'll... I'll clean your castle!"

He ignored her and came closer.

"I'll polish your coffin!"

"**No one is allowed near my resting place. I'd kill you before you could touch it." **he paused as his eyes narrowed. Sophie could feel cold breath on her neck, even as she tried to move away.

Was that saliva that just dripped on her collar? His teeth meanwhile were just digging into her skin, as if he was toying with her.

"Ok, no to the coffin idea... I- I- I'LL TELL YOU YOUR FUTURE!" It was a risk and she knew she might just have ruined her life for saying it.

The tips of his fangs on her neck retracted and she felt her heart start pounding again as he withdrew his face from her.

**"Do you think that would honestly interest me? I am an immortal, where as your kind are simply low life cattle. The future holds no interest to me. I will always exist! Now ... ..." **he paused for effect.** "What could you possibly offer me besides your soul?" **

Sophie slowly reached into her pocket and held out her book, her hand shaking.

**"What sort of nonsense is this?"** He muttered, taking the object with curiosity. He opened it and focused his attention on the pages.

Sophie knew better than to think Dracula had forgotten about her while he thumbed through the pages, but still she scooted herself to the side and added some pieces of broken furniture to the fire. She watched termites try to crawl out of the wood and slowly burn along with their home. She turned back around after the flames were high once more and found him looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

**"Your courage to destroy my home in front of me is astounding. Are humans from your time really this brazen?" **

Sophie blinked, caught off guard by how undisturbed he seemed by the book. "How'd you know I was from..."

**" I am not illiterate or dumb, child. I can read. There's no guessing to be done now that I know you're not even from this time period." **He said cutting her off and pointing to the publishing dates in the first few pages.

She frowned at him. "Well your place is already a broken mess and I'm not good at guessing games!" The second part was a lie and by the way he looked at her he knew it too.

He smirked and held back out her book. Sophie snatched it quickly from his hand. **"Well then… Let's play a different type of game. If you win, I won't stop you from leaving. If I win, your soul belongs to me"**

'_Taking up a game is how I got into this mess in the first place. I want OUT!' _but Sophie saw no other choice however if she wanted to live. "How do I play your game?"

The count smirked. **"Humanity here bores me greatly. I have seen many things. But you! You are from a time and place I do not know. You have seen things I have not. Distract me until sunrise in 4 hours and you may leave this castle alive." **

Sophie didn't know if she could keep him distracted for 4 hours, let alone stay awake herself. Having not eaten or drank for so long and not getting any sleep since she'd woken up yesterday morning was having its toll on her. She could only go on for so long.

"**However… should you fail to keep me distracted, I may find myself growing hungry and have you for a snack, unless I decide you're too small of a snack and just turn you instead. Well Human? Are you ready?" **the eagerness in his voice was scary and so was the manic look in his eyes.

Sophie nodded anyways. Dracula seemed pleased by her answer and offered her his arm. She stared at him like he was insane.

The grin on his face did not help his case. **"Would you like to stay here by a dying fire, abuse my belongings, and possibly freeze or would you rather be in a more sheltered place from the cold and not bother my property?" **

Sophie knew she'd already signed her death sentence as soon as she'd realized she'd stepped into Count Dracula's castle, but there was still no way she was going to willingly go with him anywhere. Ever... "I'm good here"

He growled and sat down in a throne like chair that materialized out of nowhere. The thrones gray stone back rose high up in the air, almost reaching the ceiling. A faded red banner hung down it's middle, faded gold thread accenting it's borders. The banner ended at the seat itself which Dracula now occupied.

Sophie's eyes widened in awe. "Whoa"

The count looked down at her expectantly, crossing a leg over the other and folding his hands together under his chin. **"Well then… I'm waiting…" **

Taking a deep breath Sophie started rambling about what she knew happened from 1893 on. She tried to make it interesting, she really did. The only difference was while reciting information to a class was more rehearsed and prepared, she was stumbling through her words and mixing up dates in front of a killer. Her nerves were on edge the whole time she was talking.

She noticed that as she explained America's history he started to look bored. People killing people over and over again amused him at first for about 30 minutes, but as she began talking about how the government worked he started to look bored. _"not good!"_

Quickly she turned the topics to machines. These seemed to interest him more, especially when she told him about planes. **"Humans flying! That is beyond what I thought you apes could ever achieve." **he'd remarked, clapping his hands in mock applause.

After almost 2 hours Sophie felt herself getting sleepy and her speech began to slur. She'd lost the feelings in her legs which she counted as a blessing in disguise for not having to feel the pain in her foot. The Counts' red eyes were still wide open as he followed her every movement and fumbled words with glee. Sophie paused for a second to yawn.

**"You are starting to tire human. Do you grow weary from my game?"**

His question was ignored as Sophie continued on with how people viewed monsters in the future, and she was secretly taking delight at the look of disgust on his face as she explained Halloween. "**They dare mock me at some human festival for treats?!"** "If it helps, you're one of the most popular... After people stopped treating the holiday as it was intentionally used for. I like the candy though."

Time continued to pass and Sophie was sure she had almost made it to the four hour mark when she'd noticed the Count was no longer looking interested as she tried to explain video games and he proved her right when he held up his hand.

Sophie looked up nervously as he stood from the throne and then gulped loudly as he knelt down in front of her.**"Your time is indeed full of wonders. I can hardly wait to see them for myself." **

Sophie looked at him strangely."But you read the book. You don't live after next year." She whispered softly. Though he was a vampire and a villain, even he would fade to only legends one day. His eyes took on a strange darker red however and glowed even brighter as he smiled.

**"All things change, and you have shown me the errors I could have made. Knowing what I know now, I will fix these errors and make sure to put an end to Hellsing. Mr. Jonathan Harker will be taken care of and Abraham Hellsing destroyed." **He chuckled, the sound causing Sophie to squirm uncomfortably on her spot on the floor. **"Now my dear… I'm afraid that even with your wonderful stories and explanations that I am quite unsatisfied and have grown quite bored… and you still had 15 minutes."**

Sophie's eyes shot open.

"**You Lose"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So it is Alucard in this, but it's him in his grandeur days as Count Dracula. I considered his personality to be a bit different back then from after he was altered by Hellsing. As for Sophie, she's already way out of her comfort zone by being away from home, but hey; if you were thrown back in time and face to face with Dracula you'd panic too. Well… at least I would. You're screwed no matter what in that situation... Next chapter should be up in a few days so until then, See Ya! -Sucker4villains


	4. The not so great Escape

I have gone through and put parts 1 and 2 of this chapter together because seeing two parts with so little writing annoys me. I am trying to make my chapters longer. Things have been edited and this chapter is now officially done! WHOO-HOO!

Also as a side note for those who did not read the memo, Dracula and Alucard are the same person just different personas. Dracula is who he was before Hellsing came along and restricted his power while Alucard is his newer persona with his powers restricted afterwards. Anyhow, here's chapter 4.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As I pray, for what I am! To my god, that made me down. I see myself, in front of me! A man I never choose to be. I turn my face, against the sun, and I feel my heart should burn. I close my eyes to open wide, God you made me cold as ice" – Nomy "Heart of Ice"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The not so great Escape**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**You Lose" **the words dripped from his lips. Sophie froze for just a second before noticing the glint in his eyes.

"You… You're doing this on purpose!" she accused.

Her heart raced as he ignored her and glided closer. Anger took her and she lashed out at him with the dagger. She missed as he leapt back from her, eyeing the dagger with curiosity and did she detect a hint of unease?

**"Where ever did you find that my dear?" **He questioned. He stood back up from his crouch and loomed over her much like his castle had earlier.

_"His home really suits him" _Glancing at the dagger she recalled how Mrs. Morris has told her that the blade had been used to kill vampires, Sophie grinned back at him, feeling a little better now that she had some sort of protection.

"It's a family heirloom" the lie fell from her tongue before she could stop herself. _"but it might be for the better."_

Dracula seemed to take her words with consideration. **"So you are in the vampire hunter business after all!" **he murmured, sizing her up. He turned and began walking towards the door and Sophie felt her hope rise for a split second that he might leave.

Hope was shoved away quickly as he spun around and fell back, landing perfectly in the throne that had once again materialized behind him.

And he was blocking the only exit out. Sophie felt her breath die like the fire she had abandoned. There was no way out. There was the option of the doors leading into the hallways on either side, but if Dracula didn't get her first with his speed, he had three other vampires somewhere in his god-forsaken castle. If he didn't get her they most certainly would.

The quiet was ruined when she sneezed. Sophie rubbed at her nose. "_Well if I'm going to die, I'm gonna die with a cold. Hope I taste icky you jerk!"_

He looked amusedly at her for a moment. **"I would never have thought that a human as weak as you would ever be a hunter. You have no skills at all with a weapon from your wild display of waving earlier and you clearly lack and fluidity to your clumsy movements. There is no hint at all of any training in thinking either. " **

Sophie considered how if she could kill him, just how he would die. Death by fire was always good.

Grabbing hold of her walking stick she made her way to standing up, using the wall behind her. Dracula moved in his seat draping his long legs over the armrest and watched her.

Sophie tried to imitate a stance she'd seen in action/ fighting movies and held the dagger out front leaning a bit on her good leg, in case she had a chance to try and sprint.

The count's eyes followed the dagger.

**"The other question is how hunters have managed to have a dagger made from me. ...Unless you bluff about the business and are just a lowly thief..." **He hissed.

Sophie watched in horror as his cloak began to morph into a black looking flame. Eyes opened from its depths, staring at her with wide sometimes blinking stares. His hair began to lift up as if on strings pulled by the breeze wafting through. The air in the room grew thicker and his power radiated off of him making her flinch.

Having no religious preference, Sophie had never really sat down and prayed to a god. Now standing in a foreign country, in a time well before hers, facing a devil; Sophie prayed to every god and deity she could think of. "_I will never, ever go into Ben's lab again if I survive this!"_

The dagger in her hand grew hot and Sophie almost let go as it burned into her flesh. The scream she emitted though, echoed loudly as she watched what she had thought to be a garnet on the top of the hilt blink at her. An eye matching the ones from Dracula's shadowy flaming cloak stared back at her, blinking creepily.

**"That dagger is made from me with one of the souls I have now, but I have not made it yet. Nor did I ever plan on doing so. No hunter has ever beaten me or lived after an encounter."**

The words seemed to come at Sophie from everywhere, pounding into her head and causing her to flinch. His words continued.

**"Two of the same souls; coming from me. If they met, I might disappear. Souls from the future must never interact with their past." **He paused taking in her still confused face. ** "Even worse is the fact that you have a part of me as a blade, and you have no skill with that weapon. Your dumb luck lifting that chair killed Estrella, not your wild waving. I am insulted." **

"It was self-defense" Sophie muttered knowing her point wouldn't matter.

The eyes around him shifted and started to spread around the room covering the walls, ceiling and floor.

_"That is really creepy. Stoker never mentioned this in his book."_

Sophie limped away from the wall as the shadows blended with his cloak. Unsure what to do, she held up the dagger ignoring (as best she could) the eye blinking back at her from the hilt and the eyes she could now feel watching her from all around. She held the dagger with a shaky but firm hand.

**"You owe me. There is no way around this. Put Down The Dagger."**

She blinked unsure for a moment. _"Is he crazy!? No way! I put this down and I'm dead!"_

"**Put. Down. The. Dagger"** he repeated slowly, his eyes glowing stoplight red.

Sophie's hand quivered.

**"Put Down The Dagger. You Are Safe. Nothing Will Harm You. Put Down The Dagger"**

Sophie didn't think she'd ever felt so secure and peaceful in her life. A goofy smile planted itself on her face as her eyes gained a pinkish hue. Why had she been so upset?

"Nothing can harm me. I'm safe" she repeated; believing the words and letting the dagger drop and clatter to the floor at her feet. She stood there, hypnotized.

**"Much better" **Dracula smirked. He sat back up in his throne and beckoned her forwards. **"Come here child"**

Sophie shuffled forward slowly coming to a stop when her feet touched his boots. **"You're small for a human. How old are you?" **he asked as he moved her hair away from her neck.

"20" was the monotone reply.

**"Delightful. And to think you haven't been touched. Since you're such a puny human, you'd be a useless sentry to me. No one would ever be intimidated my you... That and I'm hungry from playing games." **

Leaning over her shoulder he extended his fangs readying himself to bite her. He felt her heartbeat quicken for a second just as she screamed out in pain before he could even sink his fangs into her neck .

Dracula drew back and watched startled again for the second time that night, as his prey started to vanish from beneath him. Letting out an angry snarl he tried to grab her, his hands touching nothing but air as she fully disappeared from his sight.

He let out a frustrated roar and threw his throne across the room in anger. Looking at the place where the girl Sophie had stood, he bristled as he hissed **"You may have won the battle, but I will win this war. Payment is due and shall be received in blood! Just wait little girl. You can't escape!" **The eyes on the walls slowly slid back to him reforming his cloak, no longer needed.

Looking at the brightening sky, Dracula waved his hand and the door to the outside creaked shut. He left the room and headed downstairs through the alcove Estrella had first been standing in, her ashes now being carried away to the corners of the room by the breeze.

xXx

Meanwhile

The sudden pain jolted her from the trance Dracula had put her in.

Her eyes rolled back as her head felt like it was trying to squeeze her brains out through her ear and nose, and Sophie screamed in agony. Her sight was spotty and her insides felt like they were all trying to switch places as she tried to curl into a fetal position. The roaring in her ears was deafening and she screamed again.

The pain! It was going to rip her apart!

She kept screaming as she lurched forward, the pain stopping as suddenly as it had begun. Sophie gulped in air as she heaved for breath, her eyes tried to open to focus on where she was.

It was too blurry. Shapes and colors blended together looking like fuzzy caterpillars as the sounds around her were muffled as if a pillow were between her and the loud noise.

Something wrapped around her tightly, shouting louder nonsense as it pulled at her. Sophie shouted and thrashed back, biting, clawing and lashing out wildly as she tried to kick out of its grasp.

Something was shoved into her face blocking mouth and nose. It smelled unfamiliar but made her feel rather heavy. Before she fainted, Sophie could have sworn she'd made out two bright red eyes. The only clear things, in her world. Then those too were lost to the dark.

xXx

**3 Days later**…

Sophie awoke to a partially lit, white room. She could see clearer now, but her head still hurt. Charts, graphs and erase boards covered the walls, all the writing blurred by her limited night vision.

Trying to sit up hurt and Sophie cringed at the site of needles in her arms. She was connected to a few machines and IV drips, the constant beep of the heart monitor besides her was the only noise besides a clock's ticking that she could hear. Her foot at least was properly set and in a real cast, her brother's signature already on it. She spotted Ben asleep on a small couch beneath the window. A worried look had adorned itself on his face as he slept, his hands clenching out in front of him.

Sophie glanced around uneasily. _"If Ben's asleep, why do I feel like I'm being watched?" _She glanced around the room but could see no one else. A nurse might have just walked by doing a routine check.

Sophie lay back again as her energy soon left her. Sitting up was harder than she remembered. She closed her eyes and covered herself up with the blankets.

She missed the red eyes watching her from behind the bed.

xXx

Sophie woke up 9 hours later. The curtains that had been closed before were open and sunlight flooded the room showing that the needles were out of her arms. Ben was sitting next to her in a chair doing a crossword puzzle, his pen scratching across the paper. He immediately set it down when he noticed she was awake.

"Oh gods Soph! I thought I'd lost you! It's my fault this happened to you. I'm so sorry" he started. He was wringing his hands nervously.

"How long was I away?" Sophie asked.

"3 days. We didn't know you had left until Gwen mentioned at lunch that she hadn't been able to find you. She told us about the night before and when Millie searched the house to find you … well she couldn't. None of us could. Dad even came home and we called the police. It wasn't until I went down to check the basement that Webo told me that she'd started back up to the sound of one of my machines going off. That's when I figured out what happened. You somehow got my ATLAS to work."

Sophie blinked slowly. "Atlas? I was in a clock! (pause) and I was only there for a few hours."

Ben looked at her in disbelief. "ATLAS: Alternate Time Linking Approach Structure. It is the clock. You were missing for 3 days. I had tried to tell you about the machine earlier, but you wouldn't listen so I got frustrated and left. I did tell you it wasn't finished though. I had to call an old classmate to come help me find a way to fix it. With his help we managed to locate where in time you'd gone and pulled you back."

He looked at her foot, wonder underlying his tone. "Your foot was bitten and fractured badly by a wolf from the saliva the doctors took from your skin."

Sophie nodded. "I landed in a town and ran when a stranger came at me. I tried running into the woods and was chased by wolves. I escaped by squeezing through a closed gate. The wolf got my foot though." She purposely left out her encounter with Dracula. Ben would never believe her and frankly, Sophie didn't want to believe herself either. Still there was no way she could have imagined everything that had happened.

The last bit she could recall was fuzzy. She'd been ready to try to escape but her brain couldn't remember what had made her stop.

Ben groaned, his wonder abating. "This is my fault!" his head collapsed into his hands and Sophie looked away not knowing what to say. True it had been partly his fault for not at least telling her the machine he was using was a time traveling device, not that she would've believed him. It was however also her fault for going into Ben's lab in the first place, but she was still a little angry at him for before so she would let him think it was all his doing.

A nurse chose that moment to walk in and check her vitals. "Well Ms. Turner, you seem to be doing much better. The doctor says that as long as you get plenty of rest and take these pills once a day, you should be all set to go home." She stood and waited for Sophie's answer.

"I think I'm ready to get out of here."

The nurse and Ben helped Sophie to slide off the bed and stand up. Feeling just a little shaky, Sophie reached for the crutches the nurse held out. After being told and shown how to use them, Sophie limped over to the bathroom to change into the clothes Ben had brought her.

Ben was waiting for her at the door after she'd finished and she followed him out into the hall. The nurse handed her some papers which she filled out quickly, handing them to Ben when she didn't know how to fill out some of the items.

The walk out of the hospital was slow and Sophie decided she did not like crutches at all. She felt awkward having Ben slowing his pace down to match hers. Ben opened the door to his Subaru for Sophie and waited until she had situated herself comfortably before getting in on the driver's side. The car ride home was quiet and just as frustrating as the walk to the car had been. Sophie looked out the window as the scenery of houses and gas stations blurred past.

"So there's something else I need to mention." Ben said, breaking the silence.

Sophie turned her head towards him. Noticing that he had her attention Ben continued. "The friend I mentioned earlier is Mr. Brenner. He's the one that helped me fix the machine will be staying with us for a while. I want you to thank him when we get back for without his help I might not have gotten you back for a few more days."

"I didn't know you had any friends. Why haven't I heard of him before?" Sophie grouched. Her foot was starting to hurt and she really didn't want to deal with a new person.

"He's a friend of sorts from college. Well the only person who was able to stand me anyways. He appreciated my work and his silence was highly appreciated by me. He was popular with the ladies and even some of the men, he skipped his classes, kept to himself and would leave for days at a time for work. I would help him locate people for his job, and in return he would back up my machines with his company's money. I got lucky when I called him. He was planning a visit here sometime soon and his job sent him on their fastest plane over" Ben replied.

"Where is he staying? There are no extra rooms in the house"

"The attic. He has called his agency and is having them ship over his things. Until then we have set up a spare bed and he will be sharing our bathroom."

Sophie turned to look back out the window and the car ride's silence ensued.

18 minutes later Ben pulled the car into the driveway.

Sophie let him get out and open the door for her. Millie's car wasn't there so Sophie assumed that she had taken Gwen and left for the afternoon. "You trusted this guy that you haven't seen in years, alone in our house?" Sophie scoffed. Ugh. All she wanted was some food and another nap.

"He's better off than dad is so I know he wouldn't steal a thing. Plus I do trust him. If I didn't trust him then he wouldn't stay with us." Ben shot back.

Sophie had to admit he had a point. Following Ben as he walked towards the door she couldn't help but shiver. She was wrapped warmly enough so the winter weather shouldn't affect her.

Ben hung up his coat and headed into the kitchen. "I'll make you a grilled cheese. Go sit down and rest."

Sophie took off her coat and limped into the living room, throwing her crutches down on the floor as she lay down on the sofa. She could hear Ben talking to someone in the kitchen, who she assumed to be Mr. Brenner.

The smell of grilled cheese was soon too much, so sighing heavily Sophie sat up and grabbed her crutches, forsaking the couch to hobble into the kitchen. Ben was standing over the stove flipping her sandwich but no one else was to be seen in the room.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her examination.

"Excuse me…you must be Sophie. I have heard a great deal about you from your brother**" **came a smooth voice behind her.

Sophie froze. She recognized that voice. _"There's no way… It's just not possible!"_

She turned her head over her shoulder and paled, staring into a pair of familiar eyes covered by a pair of orange tinted glasses. "Pleased to meet you at last" Dracula grinned.

Sophie screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heheheheheh. Poor Sophie. I feel sadistic whenever I put her in these situations. Either I've got to lighten up, or give Sophie a backbone… I think I'll just make her suck it up.


	5. Back in Black

School work has been keeping me busy so I didn't get this chapter done as early as I would have liked.

A reminder that Alucard's voice will change between his personalities. Dracula is in bold but Alucard will have regular speech.

Thanks to those who have taken the time to press that review button and let me know how I'm doing. Since I've been on an ACDC kick lately (due to Youtube's 'TeamFourStar's Hellsing Abridged' collection), this chapter is named after one of their songs. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in Black**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Back in black I hit the sack. I been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I am… Let loose from the noose. That's kept me hanging about. I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin me high. Forget the hearse cause I'll never die." – ACDC "Back in Black"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie screamed.

Ben turned around at the sound, spatula pointing at her. "SOPHIE! Knock it off!" he shouted. He turned back around and turned off the stove and setting her sandwich on a plate.

Sophie felt like a fish. Her mouth wouldn't stay shut and she couldn't look away from the shark in front of her. There was no way! Her luck wasn't that bad was it?! She continued to stare at the man in front of her. He wasn't exactly a look-alike of Dracula but there was no mistaking the glimmer of recognition in his eyes as well as he sized her up.

Dressed in a simple black button up shirt and black dress pants, he still loomed over her. The high cheekbones, pale marble skin and sharp nose made gave him the facial features of a European model while his raven hair, which before had been down to his waist was now much shorter, about down to his shoulders. It hung straight and loose instead of the thick mane of curls he had before. Orange tinted glasses made seeing his actual eye color harder but Sophie bet they were still that blasted red. The color she couldn't see was made up by the blood red cravat he had on. He'd lost the beard and mustache, making him look years younger. If she hadn't had seen how scary he could be earlier she might actually dare to think he was handsome.

Not that she cared.

Really!

"Sophie this is Mr. Jonathan Brenner, the man I was telling you about" Ben said, trying to break the quiet that had surrounded the three. Sophie wanted to warn Ben about the monster he'd let in, but what use would it do? There was no way her brother would believe her.

Sophie swallowed her unease. She couldn't let this beast hurt her brother. He could have Millie and Gwen if he wanted, but Sophie would kill herself a thousand times over before she lost her brother. "_I'm the only one who can save us..." _

Mr. Brenner smiled. "I apologize for startling you Sophie. I shall try to walk louder for you benefit next time since you seem to be slight of hearing. It's no surprise in your… condition. I do hope you and I will get along during my stay here. " He held out a white silk gloved hand.

Sophie bristled. How dare he! He was the cause of this and now he was mocking her in front of her brother! Oh it was so on! She smiled back, hiding her disgust as she held out her hand to shake his.

"I'm so sorry SIR to have cried out like that. As you said my condition from my travel has left me a little on edge so I am not quite myself. It is an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need help while you're here. I may be injured but I can still get things done and taken care of. " She let her attempted threat hang.

She steeled herself at his smirk. This was her house, her home damn it! She would not let herself be a scared child here; unlike the way she had shown him earlier when she'd been lost in his territory.

Sophie grinned right back at him.

Ben looked at the two oddly. "Ok then... Sophie your sandwich is on the counter. Sit and eat while I go get changed, and be nice!" he turned to the vampire in disguise. "Can I get you anything before I go Jon? "

"I ate before I arrived. Thanks." Mr. Brenner replied coolly, casting a look at Sophie from the corner of his eyes.

Ben left and Sophie watched him go impatiently tapping her fingers against her crutches. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned back to 'Mr. Brenner'.

"YOU! Of all the damn things to happen to me, why you?! Don't you have anything better to do? No village to terrorize or people to slaughter? Oh! What about a ship to steal huh? Just leave me be Dracula!" Sophie snapped. Keeping her cool was way off her list. Anger felt good right now.

"My name is no longer Dracula. I am called Alucard now. I've been there, done that and there is no reason for a ship when I can fly. I hope you haven't forgotten that you still owe me." Alucard smirked, clearly enjoying her reaction to his appearance.

"I didn't ask for your name! And who gave it to you?! Seriously! Dracula backwards? Some imagination they have... ... How in the hell did you even follow me any ways? Its 153 years later!" she paused to take a breath. "Just forget about the deal! You cheated anyways! The game is over! I escaped from your home and I forbid you to be here in mine!" Sophie spat.

She turned and made her way to the counter to grab her food and sat down at the table next to it in a huff. She chomped into her now slightly cold sandwich and chewed vigorously, more out of anger than manners. "_Ugh! Ben used the Monterey Jack cheese! Bleck!" _

Shoving the plate away Sophie got back up and shuffled to the fridge to make her-self something edible. She'd opened the door and was looking around when the door slammed back shut. Sophie dropped her crutches as one of Alucard's hands wrapped around her neck and she was hoisted off the floor to be pinned against the refrigerator with a firm 'thud'.

"Oomph!" she bit out as her head hit the plastic hard. Sophie wrapped her hands around his wrist as Alucard sneered at her. "And I will not tolerate your sass. You play dangerously telling ME what to do little mouse! Do not think that just because you are in your home that you are safe. I do not need your permission to be here. Your pathetic mind is misled by all those stories you read! …There is so much you do not know…" he trailed off eyes glazing over briefly.

Sophie continued glaring at him and kicked out with her good foot. He paid no attention to her antics, instead choosing to set her down slowly. Sophie huffed and reached down to pick up her crutches. Then feeling her neck for any dents and finding none she relaxed. She didn't find any sore spots. "_I hope I get bruises just so I can prove to Ben that his so called friend is an abusive dick!"_

When she stood back up she found Alucard's hands were pressed against the cool cream colored plastic at her sides, barricading her between himself and the fridge. His face came down to hers until the tip of his nose touched her own and Sophie was staring him in the eyes. His skin was cold.

"I never forget a deal. You still had time left on the clock. You cheated me."

Sophie was about to tell him to back off when he did just that. Alucard turned away from her and sat down in a chair at the table, picking up the newspaper Ben had left just as Ben walked back in. He looked at Alucard and then at Sophie who was still standing in front of the unopened fridge.

"Did you guys talk at all? And what's wrong with the sandwich I made you? Dinners only a few hours away so hold off on eating more for now." he remarked.

"Some talking was accomplished. Your sandwich was terrible so I'm making my own… What are we having for dinner anyways?" Sophie asked turning back around to raid the fridge.

"Millie is making a roast but I think John is serving a British dish to go with it?" Ben said, looking to Alucard for confirmation. "Black pudding to be exact. My diet is very… restricted" He smirked.

Sophie blanched at his choice of words as she grabbed the bread and black berry jelly from the shelf. She reached for the peanut butter on the counter and quickly made herself a PB&J. Alucard watched her from the corner of his eyes, his lips curled upward in a smirk as she wolfed down her food. "Save room for dinner."

Sophie shot him a glare.

Finished with her meal she passed the table and exited the kitchen. Her footsteps halted when she reached the bottom of the stair case. "_Do I have to climb these things?" ... _

"Ben!" she shouted.

"What!?" came his voice from the kitchen.

"You should make an escalator for me!" Sophie yelled, a smirk on her face as Ben shouted back at her not to be lazy.

A shadow falling over her made Sophie stop giggling and turn around. Alucard was standing behind her his eyebrows raised in amusement as he smirked. Sophie bristled and her smirk faded into a frown. "Don't you have dinner to make?" she asked taking the first step up the stairs. _Ugh! Stairs are a pain!_

His smirk didn't leave his face. "Who said I was cooking? Delivery services are so convenient in this era... Food walks straight to my door." he licked a fang as Sophie grimaced, understanding his meaning. "I was heading up to the attic to catch a quick nap and was merely going to ask if you needed assistance up the stairs, but you seem as if you can handle it just fine." He moved her aside and glided up the stairs disappearing from view.

"Jerk. ... And who delivers pudding?" Sophie muttered. She slowly climbed the stairs and reached her room. The piles of clothes she had left lying around were gone, so she supposed Millie had been in here and cleaned. "_I'm never gonna find anything anymore." _

Oh well... At least her bed was made_. _

"Oh bed! I missed you! I'll never take you for granted again!" Sophie flung herself onto the queen sized bed with glee dropping her crutches against the side. She laid eagle spread on the bed, rubbing her cheek against her pillow for a while. "So comfy!" she let out a yawn. "and sleep does sound good right now."

Sophie set her alarm to go off in a few hours and crawled under her covers, promptly falling asleep. A pair of red eyes watched her from the wall

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was dark and snowing outside, wherever she was. Looking around Sophie realized she had no idea where she was stranded this time. Tall brick houses were side by side except for the few alleyways she could see. The cobblestone street behind her clacked with horse's feet as they pulled carriages. The houses were illuminated by the gas lamps that were dotted along the road but the thick fog around the place made it hard to see much more. There was not a soul to be seen. The snow mixed with the hard wind was making it seem even worse, her vision obscured in the falling flurries. She'd need to find shelter soon._

_A cloaked figure rushed past her almost knocking her over in their attempt to get inside the house she was standing in front of. What was their hurry? _

_Curiosity gripped her, and she went to follow. She felt odd as she reached for the bronze door handle. The door opened and Sophie breathed in a sigh of relief as warmth swept over her. The cloaked figure was hanging white flowers around the windows and doors, rushing around in a frenzy whilst humming a tune that Sophie had heard before. They turned at the sound of the door opening. _

_Sophie froze. "Mom?" _

_The lady in front of her did look an awful lot like her mother. Wavy brown hair, light peach skin, and brown eyes. But it wasn't her. Her mom had been taller. _

_The lady didn't hear her and Sophie moved out of the way as the woman rushed to the door to shut it. Before she could shut it all the way, a black boot shoved itself in the door's path. __Sophie watched the woman reach for the silver cross hanging around her neck. _

_A tall pale man with long straightened jet black hair opened the door and stepped inside. The male was pale almost white and he had a large mustache and beard. He looked old and wrinkly. His eyes passed right through Sophie to fix on the woman. He smiled. "__**Mina…"**_

"_Mina Harker? As in Jonathan Harker's wife?! Oh shit! It's Alucard... I mean Dracula!" Sophie didn't believe it. _

_She did however understand Mina's fear as she watched the woman back away as Dracula continued walking forward. Mina began to speak in a soft frantic tone but Sophie couldn't make out the words. Was she even speaking English? _

_Dracula raised his hand and Sophie though he was going to hit Mina by the way she flinched, but stood shocked as his knuckles rested against her cheek instead. He stroked her cheek slowly, bending over to whisper into her ear. Mina's eyes became glossy and began to glow pink as Sophie watched in horror and part curiosity as the Count bent down and sunk his fangs into her neck. _

_Blood trickled down the smooth column as Mina stood frozen to the spot a funny look upon her face that made Sophie think she was either lost in pleasure or disgust. Her answer came when Mina moaned gripping the count's shoulders tightly._

"_Oh GROSS!" Sophie gagged. Where was a waste basket when she needed it?_

_The scene before her began to change and swirl as Mina and Dracula disappeared from view. _

_Sophie found herself on an open field. The dark green grass beneath her feet was covered in blood, broken swords, spears and the fallen bodies of men and horses littered the ground. Some of the bodies were up in the air impaled by the pikes, their blood dripping steadily down the wood onto the grass. The sky overhead was dark and covered by heavy gray clouds that were threatening to spill their contents at any moment. _

_It was a scene Sophie could have lived without seeing. She turned and looked around spotting a figure in the distance. Stepping over the dead, she made her way over, her feet starting to stain red from the blood. She came to a halt when she came to the figure who was bent over on the ground shuddering. Long black hair whipped around wildly in the wind reminding her of the flames dancing in the fireplace. His tattered cloak hid the rest of him from view. _

_Sophie knelt down next to him, her hand reaching out to his shoulder. "Hey! Are you ok?"_

_The figure slowly looked up. _

_Sophie backed away in fright at the sight of his face. Dark wild, red eyes stared at her as his tongue hung out of his mouth, continuing licking the ground of blood. _

_Sophie stared as the man gave the grass one final lick before he stood up. _

_He looked like Dracula had in her time, the way he had been as Alucard. Only this version was a lot skinnier, looking more skeletal than actual flesh. He held out his hand as if waiting for her to put hers in his. This Alucard's eyes burned into hers until Sophie thought her eyes would melt out of their sockets. _

_She turned her gaze to his ungloved hand. The skin didn't look like it had ever seen a day's hard work, smooth and un-blemished. It also was covered in blood._

_When she didn't reach out towards him, Alucard leaned down reaching out towards her. __Sophie felt as if the ground had swallowed just her feet. She couldn't move._

_His left hand encompassed hers and Sophie could feel the blood rubbing off of his skin onto hers. His other hand reached up to touch her face with his knuckles gently. He stroked her cheek much like she had just seen him do to Mina when he'd been Dracula, his knuckles sending shivers down her spine._

_Sophie's breath hitched when he brought his face next to hers, his mouth next to her ear. She heard his tongue flick out and tried not to flinch as she felt him drag it across her ear. She did flinch however when the hand on her cheek unfurled and slid down her face, wiping the blood off so that half of her face was covered in it._

_Sophie finally worked up the feeling in her legs and tried to move back. His grip on her hand tightened and he nipped warningly at her lobe. _

_Sophie let out an angry squawk. "ARGH! ENOUGH!" _

_Alucard stopped his actions and drew his face back in front of her. He gave her an amused grin as he closed his eyes and licked the side of her face he had covered in blood rumbling deep in his throat._

_Opening his eyes back up, he grinned again. "__**But you made a deal**__" he purred._

_Thunder suddenly rumbled above as lightning raced across the clouds. It stemmed downwards, hitting the dead bodies around them. Sophie watched in horror as the bodies began to rise up. Their eyes empty and flesh peeling off them in places. Guts and intestines trailed behind some of them. She noticed the bite marks and torn limbs they carried as the zombie like creatures began shuffling towards them. Well the ones that could were. Some were pulling themselves along the ground leaving bloody streaks across any grass not already covered with the red liquid. The ones on the pikes tried to move towards them but could only flail their untorn limbs in their direction, fling droplets of blood towards them. _

_It was horrific. _

_Forgetting for a moment just who she was with, Sophie hurled herself into Alucard, burying her face into his stomach as she clutched his armor. "STOP DOING THIS!" she cried. _

_Alucard's arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. "No" _

_Sophie blinked in surprise and looked up into his face, becoming momentarily distracted from the scene around them. He had changed again. This time he was the Alucard she'd met back at home. His outfit had changed though and Sophie was no longer holding onto hard armor. He once again adorned a black suit, orange glasses, red cravat and white gloves. These ones had a glowing red symbol Sophie could have sworn she'd seen somewhere else. His cloak was now a scarlet trench coat that might have been worn in the Victorian period. A matching floppy brimmed fedora was the other new addition. _

"_Please?" she tried asking. He gave her another amused look. _

_Instead of answering her plea, he released one of his arms from her and reached into his jacket, pulling out a long silver handgun, pointing it forwards toward the hoard now surrounding them. **Hellsing ARM.454 Casull** read across it's shiny surface._

_Sophie jolted back to the scene they were in. "Then make them go away! No more nightmares!" Alucard__ grinned, fangs flashing as his eyes lit up with delight. "With pleasure"_

_Shots rang out loud, almost matching the thunder that was still rumbling above them. _

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Sophie watched as every hit was taken either in the head or the chest and the zombies exploded into dust. __Alucard paused for a minute letting his now empty cartridge fall out onto the ground and reloaded his gun in a flash. The shots continued to ring out. _

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_But it wasn't doing much good. There were too many zombies._

"_You can make it all stop yourself you know… mouse" Alucard mused, never taking his eyes off his targets._

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Sophie felt a wave of anger wash over her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!... HOW!?"_

_She waited for his answer impatiently. The roaring from the storm around her grew louder. _"_Wait…roaring?... Thunder doesn't sound that way. Where's the" - "OH MY GOD!" her thoughts turned into a scream. __Sophie's anger disappeared into fear as a huge tidal wave of what she assumed to be blood raced towards them. Alucard stopped shooting and tucked away his gun as the zombies began to dissolve as the crimson wave washed over them._

_He held out his hand again. "Let me show you. Complete your deal with me!"_

_Sophie didn't hesitate. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, determined to use him as an anchor._

_The wave was about 200 feet away, zombie's still trying to stagger and crawl away from the approaching disaster._

_"BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alucard threw his head back and howled his insane laughter towards the sky, the sound heard much more clearly over the waves roar than Sophie liked._

_It was now a mere 100 feet away racing towards her. _

_His grin widened until it stretched across his face, eye's glowing stoplight red in delight as he looked back down into her frightened face. He put his face down to her level. "Now… Wake up!"_

_The wave hit her hard and Sophie lost it all to blackness._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I hadn't included a dream in my original story line but it just sort of fit and I think it's going to build up and add even more to the plot. So many ideas!

Just to answer a review: Yes Seras, Integra, Walter, Anderson, the Geese and the other characters will be in this story. It's just going to take time to get everyone into the story and trouble hasn't even begun to get real.

I am considering only updating on the weekends just because of my homework load and work, but hopefully I won't have to wait too long. I like writing this story and it makes me happy knowing that others may like it too. So until next time! – Sucker4villains


	6. Persistence of an Ego

Thanks to Forever Fanfiction Lover22, Lady Ravanna, Layla, Jillato, Serena83, Jo and Catsvsdogscatswin for the lovely reviews.

**WARNING! **This chapter does contain swearing and suggestive scenes but nothing to graphic yet. This story is M rated for a reason so there will be things later on that might make people uncomfortable. Humor is fun to write but over all I am planning on making this a darker twisted story. If you're not one for graphic abuse and the like I will try to put a warning at the top of the chapter like this so you can skip the parts. Like the description says, there may not be a happy ending to this plot. I am still trying to decide just how to end it. For now though, I'll keep the humor going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Persistence of an Ego

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never giving in to you again, take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these Cats tryin to get under my skin but they can't step over me. You try to control me but you can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me.." – Thousand Foot Krutch "Step to me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her alarm went off and her eyes shot open.

Sophie turned over and sat upright, looking around franticly for anything out of place.

Her foot still hurt but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still the same sky blue walls with posters of her favorite bands and movies surrounding her.

Her stuffed animals hung in the corner in their mesh hammock staring at her with their plastic eyes that would never tell if something had happened.

Still… something felt off…

The breeze from the fan above made her realize. She was wet.

Well her back was. "What in the actual fuck?!"

She looked back over her shoulder and could only stare at the thick, dark red liquid that covered her bed and back.

It was in her hair, on her pillows, her clothes, and on her blankets showing an outline of the position she'd been sleeping in.

As calmly as she could, she lifted herself off the bed and grabbed her crutches.

Her feet left footprints on her floor as the liquid squished between her toes.

Shock gave way to another feeling: Hate which casted her fear aside. It did not feel like blood at all.

Anger was hammering an almost permanent niche in her heart as she gathered as much of the goop as she could from her hair and stared at it. It looked like blood.

She sniffed it curiously and not smelling anything like copper so she gave it a lick.

…Corn syrup…

"QWEN" she ground out as she clenched her crutches tighter. The girl's life was forfeit. There was no way she was going to get away with this!

"You called?" came a giggle from the doorway.

Gwen stood looking at her nails in a bored fashion, grinning from ear to ear. Her golden hair held back by a black headband giving a perfect view of her angelic blue eyes that were right now laughing at her.

How did people not see this!

A bowl, insides covered with red was held in the hand against the door and not a speck of red could be seen on her pretty white dress.

"_It should be impossible for 7 year olds to be this monstrous!"_

"_I'm going to beat the snot out of your ass until you go running back up your mother's cunt!" _is what Sophie was thinking_._

"You are in so much trouble!" came out of her mouth.

Gwen didn't move.

Or even blink.

Instead, Gwen took hold of the bowl using both hands, jutted out her lips in a pout, made her eyes into the very definition of sorrow and began to whimper. "But. But I just wanted my older sister to see what I made at grandma and grandpa's house! I got so lonely after you cheated and left!"

Sophie growled, dumped the fake blood in the trash and started moving towards Gwen.

Gwen grinned back and ran down the stairs screaming "MOMMY! HELP ME!"

Sophie continued her way down the stairs slowly, leaving tracks on the wood behind her.

She ignored Alucard's amused look from his seat on the couch as she passed the living room, His long legs casually crossed over one another as they stretched out on top of the ottoman. He was smirking at her and Sophie didn't like it when he stood up to follow her into the kitchen.

Millie already, was hugging a sobbing Gwen by the time Sophie entered.

"And … And then she started screaming and I got startled! (Sob!) It was scary the way she was acting! She was trying to get me and I threw the bowl at her to make her stop because she couldn't hear me! (More hysterical sobbing) Please don't let sissie get me Mommy!"

Millie ignored Sophie for a little longer as she swept away the fake tears falling down Gwen's cheeks with her handkerchief.

"_13..12..11..10..9..8" _Sophie counted down the seconds. "_4..3..2..1.."_

"Is it too much to ask of a 20 year old young woman to not harm a child?!" Millie asked.

Her hands landed on her hips as she strutted forwards. She stopped a foot from Sophie.

Sophie could see the veins in Millie's forehead standing out in the V shape as the woman snarled into her face "My daughter has never done you harm, and yet constantly, you seek to find some way to make her feel threatened! What kind of person threatens a child!? This concept is too much for me to understand. I've done nothing but treat you as a mother would and have only asked that you treat my other daughter, your sister, fairly. You can't even seem to manage that! The stealing of the book club's cookies was another toe-out-of-line! This behavior is not safe or tolerated by anyone in this house. I will not have this any longer! Your father and I have discussed this repeating issue and he has agreed with me..."

Millie paused to take a dramatic breath.

"This coming semester, you will be living on your college's campus. You will have a roommate, get yourself to class on time, manage your own life, and you will not be given our help. The arrangements have already been made."

Millie looked positively ecstatic as she spoke.

"But that's less than a week! When were you going to tell me this?! I need time to pack!" Sophie demanded.

Millie shrugged and walked back over to Gwen. "Well I guess you had better get a move on then. Take what you can because you are not coming back."

Sophie took a deep breath.

"_Positives. Think positives…. Like if I had known that this was all it took to get out of this place I would have done this ages ago!" _

Keeping this in mind Sophie turned around and left the kitchen, slamming her crutches into the floor with every step. This was might not be too bad!

For the first time in about a week Sophie had hope.

She would get to live a normal college student's life, sure. No Millie, Gwen, her dad, Alucard, no more household problems, no more pranks and fights! Maybe if she got lucky she could room with Katrina!

Sophie smiled as she shut the door to the bathroom. Turning the water in the shower all the way up she stripped off her ruined clothes making sure to be careful of her foot.

She didn't hear the soft rapping at the door.

When the water was hot enough she turned down temperature a little and got in.

She sat down and elevated her foot on the corner, rinsing out her hair thoroughly. The bottom of the tub turned dark red as the water rushed down the drain, clumps of syrup sticking here and there.

She combed her finger through the almost black locks and reached for the shampoo.

12 minutes later after deciding she'd gotten everything out, Sophie plugged the drain and let the tub fill up. "They can eat dinner without me or wait. I'm going to enjoy this!" she sighed leaning back.

After a few minutes she reached for the bottle of pink soap bubbles that she had taken from Millie's stash, after all, this called for a celebration of sorts.

She poured some of the soap in and started to wash the area around her cast carefully focusing hard on not getting any of the water that was slowly turning red; onto her cast.

"I find the view enjoyable as well." A distinctly male voice remarked.

Sophie's shriek was cut off fast by Alucard's hand clamping over her mouth.

He reached over with his other arm and turned off the water before it over flowed the tub.

Sophie dug her nails into his gloved wrist and clawed at his arms, thankful at least for the amount of bubbles there were.

"HMPH ID YUOMPH GDT ID HERD" Sophie tried to yell through his hand.

She watched as his other hand scooped up some of the bubbles.

He looked at them a moment before wiping them off and swiping his arm across the surface of the tub, effectively popping most of the bubbles. He eyed the red dyed water underneath with interest, his eyes following her leg out of the water as red droplets traveled down towards her knee, branching off and dripping into the water.

"Don't scream" was all he said as he lifted his hand off her mouth.

Sophie gulped in a breath of air and gathered the remaining bubbles to cover herself with.

Alucard's eyes remained on hers.

"_There goes my good evening! The nerve of this guy!"_

"What's the big idea!? Don't you know how to knock? I don't know when it became ok for a guy to walk in on a girl while she's in the bathroom washing, but this is not allowed! Get the hell out!" Sophie demanded.

"I was simply here to tell you on behalf of your mother that dinner is ready. You are the one who didn't hear my knock."

Alucard sat down on the edge of the tub, staring down at her. Sophie glared right back up.

"So if you've said your piece you can leave now!" she insisted.

The water in the tub was starting to cool, her leg was getting sore, and Sophie wanted to get as far away from him as possible right now.

He grinned, his face lighting up as he leaned down, reaching out to twist a few strands of hair around his gloved fingers. "You do realize this will become common occurrence once you join me."

"And you seem to think I still care. Do you not realize that your deal is over 150 years old, you have no castle to have me protect, and you cannot expect my brother to be ok with you marrying me."

What started out as a chuckle turned into a dark laugh. "Marriage? How utterly humane. Is that what you believed I meant when I said bride?"

Sophie paled. "Then what…"

"My brides are women that serve me… personally. There's a reason why the church doesn't like my kind." He leaned closer and ran a finger down her neck.

Sophie gathered the remaining bubbles around her chest as his finger slipped beneath them. She stiffened uncomfortably when he continued to trail it between her breasts and down her stomach. She could see the beginning of scratches beginning to form "Hey! Stop it! This is sexual harassment you asshole!" she grabbed his hand and tried pulling it away.

He stopped but would not take his palm off its resting place on her stomach.

"I may not have a castle for you to guard but I do consider that deal to be fully intact. You are still alive and I am still here. The only thing preventing me from turning you is my master's orders. If I were not under restrictions I would've have done it earlier!" he snarled his hands shooting out once again to pin her between a hard place and him.

"Oh is your Ego hurt?" Sophie quipped.

A banging on the door interrupted them.

"Sophie! Are you done in there yet!? Dinners getting cold! " Ben's voice shouted through.

Sophie was about to shout when Alucard held up one finger to his lips in warning.

"Be out in a sec!" She turned back to face the monster.

Alucard grinned and stood up. "There will come a time when you are weak. All humans are. Everyone is afraid of death and the thought of passing on " he paused, tilting his head as he started sinking into the floor. "When you are at your weakest I will be there, and simply take what is mine! My master's rule is ineffective if you're dying."

"I'm not weak! I'll always be normal! You'll see! I'll find a way to be rid of you! You can't follow me forever! "

Alucard stopped his decent and rose back up.

Before she could blink, he was in the tub with her, his legs between hers and one arm on the side, the other had his hand over her mouth again. His hair tickled her cheeks as he pressed the tip of his nose against hers. The black button up shirt he was wearing was wet and clung to his body, showing off his lean build.

Sophie was blushing angrily, and didn't even look down to see if there were any bubbles left. The hardness against her leg that was in the water, told her it was not safe.

"Have I told you look absolutely ravishing in red my dear." Alucard stated.

Hazel locked onto crimson as his mouth ghosted over hers.

""Normal keeps you safe, hidden. You are not normal for no matter how far you go, how hard you hide, I will always be one step ahead of you, and you will learn that there is no escape. I will be the death of you" he whispered.

His tongue darted out to run across her lips. Sophie gagged as he pulled away smirking and cradled her cheek in his hand, giving it a pat before phasing through the wall.

The last bubble popped a few seconds after as Sophie continued staring at where he'd disappeared.

"He licked me! That son of a bitch! Where does he get the idea that he is allowed to do that!? UGH! Gross! Just gross!" Sophie scrubbed at her lips with her washcloth and dunked her face under the water.

Coming back up for breath, she climbed out of the tub, pulled the plug and toweled off.

She glanced at the wall again an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Since when can Vampires do that!? Did Stoker even have a clue what kind of monster he was writing about? " she shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned towards the mirror.

Instead of taking the time to blow dry her hair, Sophie tied it into a short braid, and grabbed her lotion. After a few more minutes she wrapped the towel around her, grabbed her clothes and her crutches before heading as fast as she could for her room.

She tossed the clothes onto the blankets and hopped over to her dresser pulling out a large yellow t-shirt and topaz PJ pants. "_Screw them I'm wearing pajamas to dinner. Though a robe wouldn't hurt."_

She slipped her clothes on, turned to grab the corners of her blanket and pulled causing everything that had been soaked in Gwen's attack to come off the mattress.

"I'll make Ben help me bring all this down after dinner" she said eyeing the pile. She wasn't going to suffer alone.

Sophie slid on her robe, turned out the light and left the room, dreading the thought of dinner with Alucard and her family.

She made her way down the stairs and took her time going down the hallway to the dining room, listening to the clinking of utensils and plates.

Ben was sitting at the head of the large mahogany table reaching for a slice of roast while Millie sat at the other end of the table trying to get Gwen to try a bite of some type of dark meat.

That must have been what Alucard ordered.

Millie glanced up as Sophie entered the room and nodded in the direction of the open spot on the bench next to Alucard when Gwen gave a pitiful whimper. She put both her legs up to cover the spot next to her.

Sophie narrowed her eyes as Alucard stood up and pulled the leather covered bench out for her so she could sit. He didn't look like he'd just taken a bath in his clothes.

Her eyes trained on Alucard, she sat down and after a few more seconds of staring to make sure he wasn't going to do anything, she reached for the roast and took a slice following it with salad.

Dinner remained quiet and Sophie couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye as Alucard ate. Seeing a vampire using a fork and knife to cut into his food was beyond insane and unheard of, but then again so was the fact that there was a vampire in her house.

Gwen broke the silence. "This stuff smells funny and looks even worse than Sophie's room! I'm not eating it!" she declared as Millie tried to force a forkful into her mouth. Gwen swatted the fork away and pushed her plate at Alucard.

"You have terrible taste! Do you really eat this stuff where you're from?" she asked, setting both elbows on the table.

Sophie's eyes flickered between Alucard and Gwen as the vampire took a sip from his glass of wine. "My taste is much different than most, but yes that is one of the few solid things I can stomach."

Gwen gave him a funny look. "What's wrong with your stomach? Are you sick? "she asked, flinching at the thought that she might contract some terrible disease from him.

Alucard gave a small chuckle. "I have a special condition that keeps me mainly on a liquid diet. However there are things that have the nutrients I require that are not fluid based." To emphasize his point he took another bite of the black pudding.

He swallowed and grinned at Gwen who looked disgusted. "Pudding shouldn't be made of meat! Just chocolate." She turned to Sophie and looked at her plate. "Why doesn't she have to eat it?"

Sophie glanced around as she stopped moving around her salad. "Because I still haven't finished what I took" she shot back.

Millie stopped trying to convince Gwen and looked at Sophie. "Mr. Brenner was kind enough to bring this. You will at least try a bite out of respect."

A plate with thin round slices was put in front of her. Alucard took his hand away and took another long drink from his glass. Sophie could make out a pull to his lips letting her know he was amused.

"_Does nothing irritate him?! No one should smirk as often as he does."_

Cautiously she cut a small piece and ate it. It was squishy and tasted like pork.

She swallowed. "It's not too bad. I still don't want any more though."

Ben reached over and took the plate from her. "More for John and me"

He took a piece and turned to face Alucard. "So how is everything going back in Britain? I haven't heard from you in almost ten years. Your work must be keeping you busy."

"Indeed. Things in Britain are stable. My work continues demanding that I travel so that I am never in once place for too long. This time some rumors have reached my department's ears, so they sent me here to investigate and take care of any problems. It's taking longer than I expected so I might me here for a while. It was truly a wonder that your call came when it did. It gave me a reason to come here early. "

Sophie took interest. "What exactly is it you do?"

Alucard folded his hands together and grinned. "Many things. Mainly…I guess you could call it security work. However since I will be staying in the area for an extended time, I am looking for a job and I might have found a position."

Ben looked intrigued "Doing what?"

"One of the teaching positions at FairMount College is available, and I happen to know the Dean."

Sophie froze mid-bite. _"Oh please god no! Don't do this to me!"_

"That's great! Sophie goes there! It's your third year there, right Soph? Maybe you'll be in his class. Even if your not you could make sure he knows the campus." Ben said sounding excited.

Putting down her fork Sophie looked at Millie. "I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed. Pardon me for not asking to be excused." Sophie swung her legs over the side and grabbed her crutches.

"Ben will you help me with my laundry? It's a lot to grab with my hands holding these" she asked as she nodded at her crutches.

Before Ben could speak, Alucard stood up. "Allow me to be of assistance. I was about to turn in for the night anyways."

Sophie groaned as Ben nodded and took another bite of his dinner.

Angrily Sophie headed for the stairs, Alucard gliding behind her.

"I'll get it, never mind you helping me" she hissed as she climbed.

Alucard gave her a mock frown. "I'm only helping a damsel in distress." He slipped past her and opened the door to her room holding it open. Sophie trudged past.

"The only distress I'm feeling right now is caused by you. Why are you are following me to my school? Is stalking me in my own home not enough?"

A chuckle was the only answer she received.

She grabbed clean sheets and blankets and made up her bed.

Looking around Sophie grabbed her Gwen sized teddy bear and tossed it on the bed to use for a pillow.

She turned to Alucard who was leaning against the doorway. "Move" she growled as she dragged her dirty bedding to the door.

"Didn't they teach you manners in school? You are educated for a reason. Say the right words" he grinned, standing to block the entrance.

"Move out of my doorway …please…" she grit out, not in the mood for his games.

Alucard stepped aside and Sophie finished dragging her stuff into the hallway. "BEN!" she shouted.

"What?!" came his reply. "I'm dropping my bedding over the railing. Put it in the wash for me!?... " she glanced at Alucard who was still grinning. "…Please!"

"Sure" Ben called up.

Sophie dropped her stuff and headed back into her room. "Well thanks for 'helping me' now get out." She said not turning to look at Alucard.

Sophie sat down on the bed and leaned her crutches against her nightstand.

Hearing the door shut she looked up only to have Alucard standing before her. She squeaked as his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her back against the mattress.

"What are you doing!? Get off!" Sophie growled.

In response Alucard lowered himself to her and Sophie blushed again.

"You need to learn your place. As I said earlier, your house does not protect you and soon you will not even be here. Things happen to mice that leave the nest." a fang pressed into her as he whispered into her ear.

Sophie whimpered as his fang broke skin causing a dot of blood to rise to the surface.

Alucard's tongue ran over the shallow puncture and licked it clean. "So sweet"

His thumbs rubbed circles on her palms as he removed his body from hers, but kept her hands restrained. "Have a … pleasant evening. Don't let any other bat bite" He let go and walked out through the closed door.

Sophie continued to lay dazed on her bed. "Why… Why do I let him do this!? There has to be a way to get him to stop…. I'll figure something out."

She crawled under the covers and turned off the overhead light.

"Stupid vampires and their stupid egos"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Beyond Control

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have no excuse, I was just lazy. But hey on a good note I already have half of the next chapter written so I may post it early. Please don't hate me…

As a quick WARNING this chapter is a little dark and graphic, but the humor is still there.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and I finally fixed my profile so those that don't have an account on this site can still make comments to my story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beyond Control**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In a world beyond controlling. Are you going to deny the savior? In front of your eyes? Stare into the night. Power beyond containing. Are you going to remain a slave for the rest of your life? Give into the night" – Disturbed "The Night"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sconces lined the long stone hallway Sophie found herself standing in, their flickering flames casting shadows along the path. The hall was cold and damp causing small visible puffs of air to appear with every exhale. _

_Reaching out behind her she felt to make sure that no surprise might be lurking over her shoulder. _

_Cold air assaulted her warm hand._

_Turning around Sophie could make out a stone staircase ascending into the darkness. No torches lit the way up this path, instead choosing to let the steps be swallowed by the void._

_She shivered. "Well that way is not an option I'm willing to take."_

_Her footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor as she turned back around and jogged forward; the only sound that accompanied her breathing. _

_A little further down this changed and she could make out the sound of faint chanting, the words she couldn't yet understand. It continued to grow louder as she picked up her pace and began sprinting down the hall. Her shadow ran next to her against the wall, running through the flickering flames from the torches._

_Finally further down she was able to come to a stop. The opposing black marble door blocked her view from the chanting. The stone was not as lustrous as it once must have been for cracks covered the surface, reminding her of spider webs… or broken glass._

_The door rippled as her hand touched the surface and Sophie let herself be pulled through and into the next room._

_Candelabras lining the four walls of the dungeon she found herself in were the only source of light in the room. The room was huge and just like the hallway completely made of stone. The dome ceiling ate the light the candles admitted from below casting a cloak of darkness above her. The light around was enough for Sophie to see the scene displayed before her._

_Five hooded figures stood on the corners of an intricate red pentagram painted on the floor. The chanting came from them, the words in a language she didn't know._

_Two figures were in the center, one kneeling in front of the other. _

_The man kneeling, she could see as she stepped closer, had his face hidden by long dark hair, his thin body bound in chains and black leather straps. A golden cross touched the floor as it hung from his neck._

"_No-Life King… Vlad the Impaler… Count Dracula… Monster… Murderer… Too long have you ravaged the world with your terror, killing off innocents to feed your insane blood lust. The light of the world is threatened by the darkness you carry. You will take everything into your void and swallow everything pure if the world would allow it … You would've have taken her too if she had lived, I have no doubt" The hooded figure standing in front of Dracula spoke. _

_He pulled back his hood, graying hair caught in the candle light as his icy blue eyes peered through glasses down upon the chained king._

"_She was still so young and would have lived a pure life raising her son were it not for you Count. Now no one can have her, save almighty God himself! "_

_Sophie watched on as the man pulled a silver dagger from his sleeve._

_He brought it down into Dracula's back, the blade squelching as sunk through flesh and bone, blood spurting out in small gushes. At once Dracula's head snapped back as he let out roar of pain, the vibrations knocking over some of the candle holders around the room. _

_Sophie backed away as the vampires flesh morphed into black shadows, the experience triggering her memory from her first experience with the Count. The shadows could not form properly as Dracula grunted in pain trying to keep his self in form. The shadows slid around the dagger as if trying to pull it out. _

"_It is no use Count. The Queen has ordered your existence to be silenced. However I think, since every way we have tried to kill you has failed, there is a better alternative than ending you."_

_Another roar shook the room as the shadows on Dracula's back failed to pull the dagger out. Bloody red arms shoot out from the shadows, reaching for the man in front of him and for the dagger. _

_The arms burst before they could reach their living target, blood splattering across the already partly red floor._

"_Bow to your master servant. For your crimes against the human race, I, Abraham Van Hellsing, condemn you to serving the mortal life that you seek so much pleasure in devouring. You will know the suffering of human life by protecting them from the dangers your kind possess. From this day forward you will serve those righteous of my blood. Until the day my line is ended you shall serve. Hells Gates Arrested. And Shine Heaven Now." _

_Abraham reached out and grasped the dagger in Dracula's back, pulling it out and slit his own chest with the already bloody dagger before plunging it into the center of the pentagram at the Count's knees. _

_As Hellsing sunk to his knees, blood flowing freely from his wound, the metal chains around the Count broke. _

_Sophie watched in dread as the Count grinned flashing his fangs in triumph at Hellsing._

_She hadn't realized the chanting had stopped and the other hooded figures had knelt down, their heads bowed and palms on the floor. The design glowed a brilliant red and crimson chains rose from the pentagram, lashing out to restrain the vampire as he lunged at his captor._

_With a howl he sunk back to the floor, his fingers leaving claw marks in the stone, his body shaking with anger. The skin on beneath his leather restraints started bubbling and stretching out as if something was trying to escape from within him, moving down his arms into his hands and Sophie watched in disgust and horror as the skin broke open as it bubbled, the skin peeling back revealing muscle and flesh beneath, the sinewy tendons hiding his bones from sight._

_The peeled skin began to fold over itself and wrap around his hands, turning bleach bone white. _

_Another cry of pain tore itself from his mouth as the skin morphed into a pair of gloves, a glowing red pentagram on each hand._

_Sophie blinked and wiped at her eyes as the room grew fuzzy. Opening them she found herself in front of the chained king, taking the place of Abraham Hellsing. His appearance was shocking; the long defined face she'd seen was before was gone and replace by a harsher cruel face. His pointed chin and nose curved with his crazed grin. His red eyes flickering madly between blood red and black, staring at her intently. _

_The room around them faded as did the chains around him, the darkness from above descending to hide them in its abyss. Only the glowing pentagram beneath her legs continued to glow and produce just enough light to see._

_He raised his hands and took hold of the sides of her head. Sophie watched his hair slowly fade into silver, then white. _

_His eyes continued to glow. "__**He's wrong…"**_

_Sophie closed her eyes and leaned into his left hand as his right hand trailed down her cheek. The tingling sensation down her skin was freezing electricity that demanded her attention and was somehow soothing, something she'd wished she'd had more of as she'd gotten older._

_The sensation was ruined as a wet crunch and crack echoed out into the darkness._

_Blood gurgled from between her lips leaking dribbling down her chin as she looked down at her chest, the air leaving her lungs literally. His hand had torn through her ribs and was lodged inside her chest._

_Her eyes grew wide and glossy as he withdrew her non-beating heart from the hole he'd created, bits of broken ribs and pieces of shattered organs dropping from his limb._

_Blood poured out from her, soaking her clothes and pooling around her as Sophie watched him lick her organ. _

"_**It's not her I intend to take."**_

_His fangs sunk into her heart and Sophie fell forward into him, continuing to stare blankly ahead which in this case meant at his legs. She couldn't move and yet even with her entrails and life force pouring out of her she would not die._

_His left hand cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at his. His skin was beginning to shrivel and wrinkle taking a very dehydrated look while his already pale complexion turned grey._

_Studying her blank stare he pulled her into her lap, a trail of blood following her as he leaned her against him, his hands placed on the small of her back. His body burst into the black flames she'd seen earlier and Sophie felt herself sinking into him. Hundreds of thousands of eyes watched her from within as she was pulled deeper in._

"_**It's your soul I crave"**_

_She fell, darkness swirling around her as the eyes watched her decent. _

_Thump… Th-Thump… Th-Thump… THUMP!_

Sophie grunted and sat up, the blankets falling from her shoulders. Loud thumps were coming from the hallway outside of her door.

"Do not drop it. If one thing breaks I will see to it you will never use your arms again."

That was Alucard.

"Looks like the devil is finally moving in" Sophie murmured.

Getting up was a pain and her foot wasn't making anything easier. It itched like hell, but there was nothing around to use to rid herself of the annoyance.

A large brown truck that was parked in the driveway confirmed her suspicion as she glanced out the window. Three men were unloading what she guessed to be a large bed out of the back.

"So much for coffins." She turned around only to come nose to stomach with Alucard. He was dressed in a plain white button up and black dress pants, his usual red cravat, orange tinted glasses and white gloves all in place.

"And just what, pray tell makes you think that?"

Sophie frowned and leaned over on her crutches to peer around him at the still shut door.

"And so much for knocking…"

She looked up at him as his hand reached out to toy with her braid. His face was different from her nightmares. The hard edges of his face were softened his eyes cool and collected and not in the frenzy she had beheld in the dream.

Alucard watched her as she continued to study him. "Like what you see?" he purred, tugging on her hair.

She swatted at his hand. "If I said yes it would only inflate that ridiculously huge ego of yours."

"But you're not saying no." he challenged.

Sophie didn't answer him and limped to her dresser to dig out clothes. She was about to open a drawer to grab a shirt, but was hoisted off the ground before she could grasp the handle.

"Hey!"

"Don't make me break your other foot … Why didn't you say no?" he pressed.

"Because even though you may have… pretty good looks, you're still an insensitive jerk and a bully. Your looks aren't going to get me anywhere closer to staying with you."

His grin slid off his face and for a moment Sophie thought she might have broken through to him. He set her back down onto the floor.

That thought died when a sly grin slid into place. "So if I were to change my charming personality, you would willingly leave with me?" he asked.

Sophie paled. "NO! … Well you might have a chance, but I couldn't! You're not even human!"

He laughed as he leaned against the wall folding his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side to stare at her. "And you still think I care? Look in that mirror in next to you"

When Sophie didn't turn, Alucard reached out, grabbed her skull and turned her face towards the mirror that hung over the dresser. He slammed her face against the glass and leaned down to breath in her ear as he used one hand to pull at her lips. He placed a finger over an incisor as he continued to hold back her lips with his thumb. He tapped the tooth none too gently.

"You will take on the path of darkness and become a un-child, a Draculina. Just wait until you've experienced the feeling of a kill, the blood rushing down your throat as the life drains from your victim into you. It's absolutely… heart stopping."

He grinned and ran his fangs down her neck leaving a parallel trail of red down to her collar bone making Sophie squirm. She let out a gasp and dropped her crutches to press her hands against the glass trying to push away as he dragged his tongue back up her neck over the welts.

His right hand let go of her mouth and traveled around her neck taking hold of the back of her skull as he continued to bend her over the dresser. His left hand undid her braid, letting her hair fall loose.

Sophie looked at him in the mirror, her reddening face glaring into his smirk.

"This is what I meant when I called you a jerk and bully!"

"You're very repetitive. Find more creative insults" He taunted without missing a beat.

"And you're making my foot hurt worse! Seriously! Let me get my crutches! I shouldn't be in this position!"

With a sweep of his arm the pictures, make up, and jewelry box flew off her dresser onto the floor and Sophie was lifted up so she was sitting with her back against the mirror. Alucard leaned down to grin in her face.

"Does this work?"

"You're an ass" was her reply.

"I've heard it before. Think outside of that metaphorical box you humans are so fond of. Come on… you can do better"

"Son of a-"

Sophie's reply was cut off as Gwen opened the door, trying to sneak into the room, a pair of scissors in one hand and duct tape in the other.

"Oh… …you're awake… and he's here…. Great…" Gwen muttered the grin wiped off her face at the sight of Alucard.

"What were you planning to do with those?" Sophie asked eyeing the scissors warily before instinctively clutching at her hair with realization.

"Children shouldn't run with scissors. They might get hurt." Alucard drew attention back to himself as he straightened up.

"You shouldn't be in a girl's room!" Gwen retorted.

"And you chose a bad time to enter. Your pranks are obnoxious and poorly done at best and not nearly as well done as you think they are. You have no talent what so ever in your games upon the weak. Children should play nicely with their toys. Or they might break."

"You think you can do better?" Gwen asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Alucard's face took on an excited look. Sophie pressed herself further against the glass and tried to slide off the side, but his hand darted out and landed on the mirror besides her, blocking her escape path.

Gwen looked around Alucard and smiled sweetly at Sophie. "First one to make her admit she's had enough wins. It has to be done on home property and no one else can help you."

"Easy enough. When I win, you will subject yourself to any humiliation you are dealt, and admit to you parents your behavior."

Gwen's face turned back to Alucard. "Fine. But when I win, you have to do what I say whenever you are here. Besides if you do anything too mean, I can tell mommy."

"That's the other rule. Your mother cannot to be told, otherwise I will show her these." Alucard stated with a grin, pulling out three photos from his pants pocket.

Sophie stared in disbelief at the pictures of Gwen.

One picture had caught the little devil with her hand in the cookie jar, another of her standing in Sophie's clean room, full bowl of red goo in her hands. The last one Gwen was pouring something into Sophie's dresser.

Alucard moved back just enough for Sophie to lean over to open her top dresser drawer.

Glitter covered her clothes…. and was that scuttling she heard from the back of her drawer….

An un-naturally large, irritated blue skink darted out of the dresser and made for under the bed.

Alucard's foot met its back before it was halfway there, crushing it into the floorboards under his heel.

"That was one of Ben's wasn't it?" Sophie muttered to Gwen who pointedly ignored her.

"Give me those!" Gwen demanded dropping her tools and walking over to stand toe to toe with Alucard, her foot stepping in the lizard's remains. It didn't faze her.

Sophie grimaced at the squelch Alucard's foot made as he wiped his foot on her small carpet at the foot of the bed.

Alucard raised the photos high in the air dangling them over Gwen. "What's wrong? Did you get caught cheating in your games?"

"This is blackmail!" Gwen snarled, stamping her foot on the floor, reaching up for the evidence.

Sophie turned her attention from the angry Gwen to the pictures in Alucard's hand_._

"You've been in my room while I was sleeping!"

Alucard didn't even glance at her. "So?"

"You're not supposed to do that!" Sophie cried outraged. She reached over and tried to grab the pictures from his hand, climbing partially onto his back as she stretched her arm out.

"Did you want to play too? I think you should take a break; after all…you're not good at winning. But I guess if you'd like to act like a child I won't hesitate to punish you like one. You should ask before using me like a ladder." Alucard's left hand snaked back and wrenched Sophie off of his back, bringing her in front of him and dangled her a foot off the ground.

Gwen scrambled back to avoid being hit by Sophie's kicking legs. She grinned after a few seconds. "Alright. This may be a good competition after all."

"Out" Alucard snarled at her, his right fist banging into the wall.

Gwen paled and slunk out of the room, Alucard's eyes following her out.

Sophie gulped as his attention returned to her and he placed the photos back into his pocket.

"Are you so desperate for attention that you would act in such a away? I will not allow you to continue to act like a child, you are a young lady and will learn your place." Alucard was no longer grinning, his face every bit as serious as it had been in her nightmare.

His grip tightened and he flung her onto the bed, her cast barely missing the wooden frame. He followed her descent, flipping her over onto her stomach and pulled her to him.

"This is harassment! Get off of me! BEN HELP!" Sophie cried out.

Alucard's hands grabbed her wrists roughly and shoved them behind her back.

"Your brother has locked himself in his basement and has asked to not be disturbed. Are you really so eager to help me win the bet against your sister so soon. Hardly any fun at all"

Sophie thrashed and kicked out at him with her good foot, which he grabbed with ease.

"_Screw my foot, I'm not going to be raped" _Sophie bit her lip until it split to keep from screaming as she twisted her body to glare at him. She spat onto his cheek catching him off guard, his hand letting go of her wrists to wipe the spit off his cheek.

Sitting up, Sophie lifted her cast and slammed her foot into the side of his face as he stared at his hand.

A loud crack sounded at the impact and Sophie let out a pained gasp before continuing to lean down, chomping down on his arm which still held her other foot. Her teeth sunk into his flesh and she was surprised her teeth didn't meet the stone hard skin like she'd been expecting.

The pain was incredible, and he still didn't let go of her foot.

His head was facing the shut windows, turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.

Sophie's heart sunk as he turned back to look down at her, a small cut on his chin from where her cast had hit a fang. A trickle of blood marked his porcelain skin. He wiped it away surreptitiously with his tongue and the cut dissolved as if it was never there in the first place.

Alucard grabbed her head and yanked her off of his arm, his mouth coming down onto the juncture of her neck as he pressed the tips of many pointed teeth into her skin, as he let go off her foot and pushed her forcefully back down into the mattress.

Sophie's heart raced and she could feel the power behind those jaws, jaws that could tear into her flesh like butter and rip out her esophagus with ease.

His body stretched over hers, arms and legs pinning hers down.

Alucard applied more pressure to his bite and Sophie felt a few of his teeth break skin, the wounds stinging as blood rose to the surface, beading her flesh.

"You said you couldn't" she whispered softly, afraid to move as he continued applying pressure on her neck.

The pressure began to lessen and he removed his teeth from her skin. Sophie kept her head still as he lifted his face from its resting place choosing instead to hover over her and lick the blood off her neck.

"I did, which proves you can listen after all."

He stopped to give her neck a final lick before pulling her up into his lap as he sat upon the bed.

"Now hear this and understand. You will age and die, a flame in the wind, and this I cannot allow. Your stumbling into my timeline has altered history and there is no escaping the consequences. Things that were to happen were changed or altered due to your lack of responsibility. Things that are to come may not be what they could have been and it is your fault. My immortal suffering is tied to this world and I shall not be alone. "

"You won't kill me" Sophie murmured clutching at his cravat as if trying to strangle him.

"Yet again you're right. Your new found record of correctness is startling… I won't kill you. I like to break my toys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So because I'm excited for the next chapter I'm giving you guys a preview of what's to come in one of the next few chapters. It's short but I don't think I need to give much away.

xxx

"This isn't the way to the college Vlad." Sophie snarled taking the map from his hand.

"On first name basis already? I thought you were mad at me?"

"I have classes in two days and you told Ben you would drive me to my dorm! And you have to prepare for class too !" her voice rose and then died down as she hissed his human alias.

His grin spread from ear to ear as he cackled. "I lied"

"Clearly! Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"The airport. There's a private jet waiting to take us to London."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. The Games They Play

I told you guys I'd have the next chapter up before the weekend! Heheheh. This is a good one too, I'm proud of myself here. Re-reading through my story I am finding so many errors spelling and plot wise that even though it says in the summary I've edited my chapters, there is still a lot to do. I want to go back and change a few things to make plot points fit because honestly I think I did a terrible job and if things don't connect now, they won't make sense later.

Nothing too graphic happens in this chapter, but there is a nice little scene to make things start to heat up more between Sophie and Alucard.

Yet again, thanks to everyone who has left a review, liked, followed, and even favorited this story. You all make me so happy! (Sniffles) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there little red riding hood, you sure are looking good! You're everything that a big bad wolf could want" - Bowling for Soup, "Lil Red Riding Hood"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Games They Play**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since being able to make her way down stairs Sophie had seen hide nor hair of either Gwen or Alucard after their 'talk' in her room. She'd been able to change into a long sleeved navy blue shirt and her last clean pair of jeans with no issue and was even able to curl her hair without anyone setting fire to her like she thought one of them would try to do.

"Stupid brat and even bigger jerkish bat" she mumbled as she hid besides a potted plant in the hall. It unnerved her to no end having to cautiously peek around corners expecting an assault of some kind.

She sneezed and shook more glitter off the shirt and pants, still muttering to herself angrily. God damn it! The foul stuff was even in her underwear. "_I'll feed her to Alucard. I swear it! I'll toss her up in the air and make him open those jaws and swallow her whole" _ She peeked around the corner to see if anyone was in the way between her and Ben's lab. "_If Millie finds out I'll feed her to him too. Ben won't care and dad's almost never home. Two birds with one stone. … "_

No one was in view and nothing looked out of place, but after seeing Alucard's phasing abilities she wouldn't doubt that he might be there. The flowery wall paper offered no comfort in its dark tones, her eyes looking out for crimson among the deep emerald ivy vines and violets.

She made it to Ben's door with no problem and started hammering at it with one of her crutches.

"Ben! …" she waited. "Ben! I know you're in there! Put down whatever you're doing and take me to the hospital damn it! Your idiot friend hurt me and I might have broken my foot again!" another pause resulted only silence. "Damn it Ben, don't make me take the bus! Come on! Please!? I'll buy you a coffee from Starbucks!... Come on!... BEN!"

After seven minutes of waiting with still no reply, Sophie limped back down the hall muttering moodily. There was nothing else to do but take the bus. Trying to drive with her foot might get her killed. Her foot throbbed painfully with every step she took back up the stairs to get her phone, wallet, house keys and purse.

"No one better be in my room when I open this door!" she called out as her hand waited on the doorknob when she'd made it to her room. She didn't expect a response and received none as she opened the door.

The room looked the same. Nothing was broke nor missing from what she could tell.

Still leery, Sophie kept to the wall as she made her way to the desk to grab her purse. She grabbed her belongings and began stuffing her purse. About to grab it and leave, she stopped when the insignia on the brown case next her purse caught her eye. "I've seen you before… somewhere…" she reached for the lid and trailed off as realization hit her like a piano, falling from a crane. Her nightmare… the pentagram on the floor and the ones that had etched themselves into Alucard's gloves were all the same as the one on the box.

And who had she bought that from?

"Mrs. Morris" she whispered.

Sophie felt like a moron. "Mrs. Morris as in the Morris family from the Dracula novel! She's got to be in the vampire hunting business… that or retired from… ARGH! It all makes sense! WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS SOONER!" She face-palmed, letting out an irritated groan at her poor detective skills.

Her hand had barely left her face after her remark when a hand from the wall reached out from next to her and grabbed her face making her nose squish uncomfortably. "MOTHE-"

"If you humans had any kind of fore-sight, your species wouldn't be in so much shit " a deep voice chuckled.

Sophie tried to pry Alucards fingers off her face. "Nice way of putting it. Let go."

"I try." Alucard smirked as he emerged halfway from the wall, his hand still attached to her face.

"Can't you give some sort of warning or something before you decide to abuse me?" Sophie glared at him from between his fingers.

Alucard's eyes narrowed hungrily and his smirk turned into a full fledge smile. His tongue darted out to slide over his sharp upper fangs while he walked his fingers to the top of her head and started massaging her scalp, gently rubbing circles in her skin and sliding easily through her curly hair.

Sophie stiffened. Alucard being gentle with her for nice purposes was as unlikely as her getting over her fear of dogs. Either way, both were scary.

His hand changed course to the right side of her head and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. His hand continued to reach around her to rest on a hip. "There are no warnings in war my… innocent, little Sophie. And I haven't begun to 'abuse you' "

Hearing her name fall from his mouth was absolutely sinful. It rolled off his tongue like syrup; smooth, dark, heavy and thick with his native accent. Her thoughts flashed for a split second back to his castle as she was reminded of his older version. The thud of his boots stepping onto the floor alerted her that he'd come out of the wall.

"Things can happen at any time at any place. It just depends on where you are and what you do that decides whether you live or not. " he continued.

"I'll take your word for it. Now let go!" Sophie muttered as he wrapped his arms around her squashing her face into his chest. Alucard nipped at her ear making her wince.

"Stop it! Give me and my ear a break! If you don't like them then don't push my hair back. Look I just want to go to the doctor to get my foot checked again. I'm pretty sure you broke it from your rough-housing earlier, and I don't want to go in to have him check my head for injuries to." she griped.

"Your foot's no worse than yesterday and your brain is already poorly functioning. You'll be fine" his mouth moved down to her neck, nuzzling the pale flesh.

"Gee thanks. Anyone ever told you that you would motivational speaker? " Sophie's pushed her hands against his chest.

In response he pulled her with him as he stepped back and within seconds Sophie found herself straddling Alucard's lap as he sat down in her chair, his hand reaching down to wrap around her cast. "Do I need to replay our scene from earlier? I assure you I won't have any trouble with my performance " he twisted her leg just enough to make Sophie yip.

"No encore needed. I get the idea. " Sophie shifted awkwardly on his lap as he released her leg and rested his hands on her hips.

"Do you? Do you truly have any idea of the situation you are in?" he grinned and removed his glasses, placing them on the desk before replacing his hand on her hip. His fingers drummed against her sides. "I need proof."

Sophie squirmed uneasily. "What kind of proof?"

Alucard propped his legs up on the bed and slid Sophie further up his body. "You've always offered me something in these cases. Your first one is still much awaited, but for now I want something you can give me right here."

"What can I possibly give you? You're probably richer than my family." Sophie was sitting on his lower stomach, legs dangling over his pelvis, toes still an inch off the floor.

"A kiss, freely given."

Sophie blinked at him owlishly and stopped swinging her legs. "No way."

His grip on her hips tightened bruising the skin beneath. "A prisoner of war has no choice"

Sophie smirked at him. "But you said it had to be freely given"

"Well then by all means you may continue to sit and wriggle on me as much as you want. I won't complain, I rather enjoy your ass rubbing against my crotch. But you're not leaving that spot until I have received my kiss. " he paused, enjoying Sophie's face as it fell taking on a pale shade of cerise as she stopped moving. "And I have to deem it worthy."

He waited.

Counting to 3 Sophie lifted herself up and taking a quick breath, leaned over and pecked him on his pale cheek, withdrawing quickly to wipe her lips against her sleeve. "There's your kiss"

Alucard looked amused. "funny, but not what I'm looking for. Try again." He sat up causing Sophie to slide back down his stomach and directly over his crotch. The hardness in his pants beneath her was hard to ignore as he ground his hips upwards into her. His hands kept her in place as she clawed at his arms.

"Alright! I'll kiss you! Stop molesting me you dirty perv!"

Alucard stopped grinding into her, letting Sophie use his shoulders to lift herself high enough until she was staring him in the eyes. He purred and ran his tongue over his longest visible fang, his eyes darkening a little as she unconsciously wet her lips.

"_Three, two… one" _her mouth came down onto his quickly. She closed her eyes as her soft skin touched his. The soft buzz in the back of her head was pleasant and unexpected on her part but she counted to three again before pulling away.

Or at least she tried to pull away…

Before she could, his hands grabbed the sides of her head and held her to him drawing his face back for 2 seconds.

"Warning" he hissed before diving back towards her, continuing the kiss. His sharp teeth assaulted her mouth, licking, nipping and sucking on her lower lip until she opened her mouth trying to breathe. Sophie's breath of air was interrupted as his tongue snaked in and attacked hers.

She bit down on the appendage, startled by his boldness.

Instead of throwing her to the floor like she thought he might do, Alucard groaned low in his throat, his returning kiss was dominating her bloody lips as his tongue tried to twine around hers. The coppery taste of his blood filled her mouth as his saliva mixed with hers as his teeth scraping against her own. Her nose squished against his as he moved to angle himself better as he tried to devour her mouth. His hands slid over her face, to her shoulders and down her arms, holding her tightly till she thought he might break the bones there. Another sharp nip to her mouth made her thrash in his lap, ignoring the erection beneath her. Her lungs were already low on air again and Sophie could swear she was seeing spots by the time he allowed her to pull away.

Sophie choked as she tried to catch her breath, spitting out crimson liquid onto his shirt and wiping at her mouth and tongue with her sleeve to remove the rest, not caring if it stained. Her lips felt swollen and bruised, a small cut stung on her lower lip, a gift from one of his fangs in the assault. Alucard lapped at the blood around her mouth with a satisfied hum of approval. "That's what I expect next time I get a kiss" He lifted her off and stood up, grabbing his glasses off the desk and put them back on.

Sophie averted her eyes from the tent in his pants and glared at the floor picking up her crutches that had fallen during her encounter. "There is no next time. If your kisses are going to try to kill me or get you wound up then forget it. I'm not suicidal."

Alucard was examining the stain on his shirt from where she'd spat on him. His clothes began shifting and morphing like swirling black lava, making Sophie avert her eyes again so she wouldn't feel dizzy. When she looked back up he was wearing another all black ensemble, complete with the crimson cravat.

He stance was relaxed as Sophie roughly grabbed her bag and hobbled past him towards the door. "I'm leaving before you try anything else funny."

He didn't stop her as she walked lamely out into the hall and turned to go down the stairs, stopping in surprise at the smell of paint.

" **Dear diary, today Dad brought someone new home. She's not at all like mom was. She's mean and bossy and wears really smelly perfume. I think she's ugly and cruel. " **The words were painted in blue on the stairway wall.

"She didn't…" Sophie trailed off limping faster down the stairs, as shock and anger gripped her. The snippets from her old diary continued to spread on the hall walls.

"**Millie forgot to pick me up from school since she was putting Gwen down for a nap. I had to walk home in the rain again."**

"**I worked up the courage to tell my crush how I felt about him today. He laughed and started making fun of me with his friends. Boys suck."**

Sophie moved down the hall and stopped in the living room. Gwen was standing on the couch a white sheet covering it, with a bucket of blue paint besides her and a paint brush in her hand as she balanced precariously on the back.

"**I didn't make the volleyball team. I'm too short to spike the ball over the net. They told me to join the chess team instead. "**

"**My now ex-best friend Samantha betrayed me today. She's joining the preppy girls a-"**

Gwen turned around pausing to glance down at Sophie's open diary before adding a T to the unfinished word. "You weren't supposed to come down yet… it's not ready and I still haven't done the kitchen" she stated calmly, continuing to paint her sentence. "-**at Milo's party. I didn't get invited at all…I never do."**

Sophie's hands clutched her crutches tightly, her knuckles turning white. _"Why I ought to… where does she get these ideas!"_

Footsteps behind her made her snap her head back to see Alucard standing in the doorway staring amusedly at Gwen's work. Gwen twisted around to look at him and grinned. "I think I've already won this competition. Look at how red she is now."

She paused, picking up the diary before continuing to read aloud "On October 9th: I failed. I tried to convince myself I could do it, but I couldn't. Catrina was wrong about how great sex is. Ryan didn't deserve what I did to him. When his pants came off, I freaked out and ruined everything. He hates me now… his eyes won't meet mine and when they do he always glares at me. I couldn't do what all the other 18 year old girls in my school are doing. I'm going to die a virgin." she finished putting the book back down.

Alucard's chuckle rumbled through the room dark and slow, soon it turned into loud howls of laughter. "That's your best?! How quaint."

Gwen's grin sank into a frown and she hopped off the sofa onto the floor crossing her hands over her chest. She ignored a sputtering Sophie and strode up to Alucard. "And just what could you have done to possibly beat this?"

Alucard beckoned her out into the hallway and headed in the direction of the front yard. Sophie grabbed her diary off the sofa and followed angrily grinding her teeth. He led them outside into the snow barely past the awning of the roof and pointed at the driveway to where the cars were. At least where Ben's car was…

"What … did you do… with my car…?" Sophie ground out. There were no tracks leading out of the driveway just crisp white snow where her car had been parked.

His grin widened and he pointed his finger behind her to the house. Sophie shivered from the cold air and turned. "How in the actual fuck did you do that!?" she screeched.

Sophie's forest green Acura was balanced on the roof of the house, headlights staring down at her from its spot. Gwen let out a whistle besides her. "That's cruelly impressive. Is that her underwear nailed to the sides?" she asked pointing to the doors.

Sophie's eyes widened at the sight of her still glittery, multi-colored cotton underwear, which were indeed nailed into her car doors. Her favorite zebra print bra hung from the left mirror, drifting side to side in the wind, snow gathering in the cups.

"You both are insane! No! Beyond insane! Your both fucking psychotic! Get my car down!" Sophie twirled around on her good foot and pointed a crutch at Alucard, poking him in the chest. "You sir, have already caused me enough grief for one day, and it's not even one o' clock yet! Get my car down and give me back my clothes!"

"I win then?" he smirked.

"NO ONE WINS ANYTHING! YOU'RE BOTH NUTS!" she screamed. The sound echoed around the neighborhood.

Her car creaked in the wind and the tires started to slip forward, moving the car towards the edge. Sophie's breath stopped as she watched the car slide of the roof and fall, coming down towards where she stood.

_"I'm dead"_

She didn't have time to scream as a black blur slammed into her and Gwen, knocking them both out of the way as the car crashed into the ground, front tires breaking from their axels and frame coming completely off. The windshield shattered as the hood crashed into the dirt and snow bending at an odd angle. The air bag inside went off, knocking the driver side door off its hinges.

Sophie was on the ground, gripping Alucard's black jacket furiously as he took the brunt of snow that flew up from the ground on impact. Her injured leg has caught in one of his hands as Gwen lay unconscious from her head hitting the ground next to her. Completely soaked to the bone my snow she shivered only a little dazed but otherwise unharmed.

"You could've killed me." she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at the wreckage.

"Many times. But I haven't yet." Alucard stated, pulling her up and handing her crutches to her before grabbing the unconscious Gwen. "I guess I win after all" he smirked. He started heading inside but turned to look at her over his shoulder as he tossed Gwen inside onto the floor. "It's only metal and rubber. You won't need it later."

Sophie charged after him as fast as she could. "I need my car dumbass! How am I going to go anywhere!? I start classes soon and when my leg is healed I need to be able to drive to work! You owe me a new car!... and how am I going to explain this to Millie?!"

Alucard turned fully around and walked slowly to the car. He reached out and grabbed the back bumper and pulled the car down onto all four, well… two wheels and swung it into the nearest elm tree. Sophie watched in horror as the front end of her car was now lodged against the sturdy wood the tree only groaning from the impact.

Alucard still wasn't done. He picked up one of her fallen tires and rolled it through the snow making tire prints that led from the beginning of the driveway to her crashed car, making sure to make swerving patterns. "There. Now it seems when you realized driving to the hospital was foolish and tried to drive back into your driveway, your car slid on ice and you lost control. Your sister fainted with worry and I pulled you from the wreckage. "

Sophie stormed past him slamming her crutch on one of his shoes as she past him heading toward the house phone. "That won't work idiot because I'm not hurt from a crash! And what about my underwear all over it?! You've not only ruined my car but the yard as well!" She seethed as she dialed a towing company. After confirming they were on their way Sophie went out into the hall and tugged Gwen as well as she could up the stairs to her room and dumped her into her bed. With any luck Millie would think Gwen was taking a nap and her car would be gone by the time she got back.

She limped back into her room and changed into a pair of black sweats and a tawny brown sweater. "I'm obviously going nowhere today" Her soaked clothes were thrown into her hamper as she headed back down stairs and outside to pry her underwear off her wrecked car before the towing guy saw them.

As Sophie pulled the last nail out with her hammer and stuffed the last article of clothing into a bag, the tow truck arrived. A ginger haired man stepped out scratching his beard as he looked at the damage. He whistled. "That's a pretty big bang up. I'm glad you're ok there miss." He said holding out a clip board.

Sophie took the clip board from him and filled out the paperwork as he linked her ruined vehicle to his truck. Handing it back to him once he was done she watched sadly as he pulled away, her car screeching against the pavement as it was towed away.

Alucard was watching her from the doorway frowning as she limped past him without saying anything. She headed into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove setting it to boil. She stood there and blatantly ignored his presence as he followed her. Sophie grabbed a thermos out of the cabinet and rummaged for a packet of hot chocolate. Finding the last one she poured the hot water in and mixed the powder with a spoon.

"What are you going to do about the walls? He asked sauntering over to her.

She didn't answer instead choosing to scoot away from him, nursing her thermos of chocolate as she headed slowly down the hall and up the stairs. He followed keeping a few steps pace behind her. At the top of the stairs Sophie turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Go be someone else's shadow for once"

"But it is so much more interesting being yours" he chuckled. Sophie let out a 'humph' before continuing to her bathroom to grab a wash cloth and a bucket of warm soapy water. She set down her tools on the stairway and began scrubbing the paint off the walls. Alucard never offered to help which Sophie was grateful for. One more word out of him and she'd see if water might melt vampires like witches. Or see if they might blow-up...

Her scrubbing continued with silence as she moved downstairs to the hall way and then the living room. Alucard followed her throughout the ordeal simply watching as she scrubbed the walls clean. She took a few sips of her drink along the way. After she'd finished an hour later, Sophie collapsed on the couch, dropped her empty thermos and curled up in the corner exhausted. She blinked an eye at him sleepily, as he stared at her empty container. "Don't you have some guy to go find and drain?"

"I am allowed my sustenance from a non-living source."

Sophie yawned. "Don't tell me you go to the blood bank…"

His short laugh made her sit up when he appeared in front of her. "Close enough. My food is donated, though I much prefer a fresh source." He licked his lips turning his gaze to hers.

"No way mister… I'm not ready to become like you" Sophie stammered as he stalked over to her.

"You won't become a vampire unless I deem it necessary. A simple bite to drink won't turn you."

"I said no!" she held up a crutch in front of her using it as a shield. Alucard pushed it away and scooped her up so he could sit down in her spot. "Being on your lap three times in one day is embarressing! Stop it!" she cried as he sat her down on his legs.

His hand pushed aside her hair from her neck even with her clawing his arm. She pushed at his face as he pressed closer, her strength having no effect on him. Sophie felt his teeth press against her skin. "Stop" she whimpered.

With a glance to her face his lips pulled back into a smirk and he bit down.

Sophie cried out in anger at the pain. "That hurts you bastard!" After a few seconds the pain subsided and an unusual calm washed over her, as if she was holding her mom again. She snuggled closer and pressed her neck further into his jaws. She could feel her blood being pulled from her, a gentle suction. _"It actually feels rather pleasant"_

After a minute she began to feel a little too light headed. Alucard drew back, licking her blood off from around his mouth and grinning. "looks like you enjoyed my bite. Don't worry, I'll have to feed again at some point so you'll just be my at home source."

"Jerk" she yawned again and being too tired to care that she was still in his lap, Sophie curled up and closed her eyes.

"And you love it" Alucard replied scooping her up and headed up the stairs towards her room.

Sophie groaned. "Not really. I just put up with it" she shifted as he dropped her on her bed, following her down to lay besides her and mess with her curls.

"For now. You'll want me later" Alucard replied with a smirk.

Sophie let out another yawn. "maybe" she agreed sleepily, burrowing under her extra blankets.

xXx

Meanwhile…

xXx

Lights flashed wildly downstairs in Ben's lab as the grandfather clocks circuits buzzed and snapped. Webo was franticly trying to pull together energy to bring her creator back from his trip into his past.

The clock gave a giant groan and shuddered as it flashed a bright orange light and Ben emerged dragging a woman's body with him as he stepped out.

"hang on mom, I'll bring you back"

The overhead light flickered dimly as he laid his mother's body on a surgical table, strapping her in. He attached wires and needles to the corpse for heart and organ monitoring and after his set up was complete he withdrew a syringe from a black case.

"Come back to us mother"

He injected the clear liquid into the side of her neck, taking a step back a waiting.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Ben grew worried. "What's wrong with it? Why isn't it working? It worked on all the other subjects! " he began pacing back and forth. "they told me it would work, their cadavers did why not my mom?!"

He turned toward his robotic companion. "Call the Doc! Something isn't right!" he pressed franticly. A glance towards his mothers cold body did nothing to settle his nerves. The dial tone in the back ground from his computer stopped as a male voice answer. "Ello? Vhat is the matter now Dr. Turner? " the agitated voice asked.

"The formula you sent me didn't work! She's not breathing or moving! You lied!" Ben yelled angrily, slamming his hands on either side of the screen.

"The von vhe sent you vas just a prototype. If eet did not vork then so be et."

"That's not good enough! I need the real thing! I've done the first part of my bargain to guys! Now I need yours!" Ben's shout scattered his research papers over the floor.

"Patience my good man. All in good time. Another package shall be sent to you. Use eet on a living specimen first. If eet succeeds then vhe shall send you another package vith vhat you desire. Until then stuff er' in a freezer. She'll last until you're ready"

Ben picked up his pacing again. "you're sure this will work? Acquiring bodies and willing test subjects is not an easy thing to do."

"Do vhat you have to! We do dhis in the name of science!"

The line clicked signaling the end of their conversation.

Ben turned to the body on the table.

"It won't be long mom. My friends will help me bring you back"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Things are going to start getting more story line from here and the pace picks up!

I regret to say that the next chapter will not be up this upcoming weekend and I can't promise I will have it up by the next. I'm in the middle of three essays and I'm still trying to put together a One-shot for Alucard and Seras, because as much as I like my OC and the No-Life-King, Seras and Alucard will always be my favorite couple.

Well until next time- Sucker4Villains


	9. Say your right words

To anyone offended by all of the swearing that my chapters contain…. I'm not apologizing… Jan Valentine is only going to make the cursing in this story worse when he shows up... Nothing too graphic in this chapter. I posted some fluffy parts but the rest is mainly rated for Alucard's sense of humor.

Also that one-shot I mentioned in the last chapter is up. It's called Company for the Devil.

Anyways here's chapter 9!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Say your right words**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Her toes touched down on soft green grass, her heels on dirt. Sophie hopped onto the grassy side of a large barren field and turned around to look into one of the beginning of one of the most beautiful sunrises she'd ever seen. Mottled baby blues were blending with darker sapphires as oranges and reds flickered and danced upon the purple orchid clouds making them blush a faint rosy pink. The light spread across the horizon leaping across the ocean, reflecting it's brilliance down onto the waves slightly so that the ocean glowed. The sight from the cliff she was on was breath taking Sophie had to take a step back from the edge she'd been standing on. "It's gorgeous"_

"_This is the first sunrise I've seen in centuries. It is indeed … beautiful… "Replied a guttural masculine voice from besides her._

_Sophie darted back a few feet from the vampire, turning as she did to face him with a few choice words in mind. She stopped however at the sight of him. "Dracula? You can hear me?" _

_He didn't lift his gaze from the wooden stock he was chained in. Silver shackles linked his hands together in front, the winding chain linking around his neck to trail down to his dirty bare feet. The chain was thin but no shackles were needed. His pants were ripped and tattered, not even reaching his knees as he knelt in the dirt, his bare back covered in crusty brown lash marks and cross shaped brands. His once thick, dark curly hair hung in matted clumps of tangles around his shoulders, covering up the cuts and bruises on his neck and upper torso, but not blocking the view of many stiches in his arms and stomach. The heavy lines on his face made him look older than before, a defeated look in his dull red eyes. _

"_What did they do to you and how?" Sophie didn't approach him but leaned closer, inspecting him warily. He might be an evil git, but she didn't like the look of him beaten and cut up. It didn't suit his conceited self. "How are you even in this state? What about your weird shadow powers? You can phase through this can't you?"_

_He gave her a questioning look before rattling the silver chains around him, gasping in pain as they moved slightly, leaving burn marks in their wake. "They broke me… I was… too arrogant and allowed myself to be bested by the humans… just as you warned all those years ago… your kind can truly be a formidable force to be reckoned with. I've seen all I want to see. "He finally looked at her. His chains rattled as he shifted his knees. "And here comes the light."_

_The sun continued climbing the cliff, its light slowly approaching where Sophie stood. Her heart fluttered weakly as he turned back to face the rays with determination to finally pass on. Sophie hesitated before boldly grabbed one of his bare shoulders._

_He turned back to her about to make a sly remark. Instead, Dracula paused before gritting his teeth as his face scrunched up in agony. He howled in pain turning his face down towards the ground, trying to avoid the flames springing up from his hands and arms. It raced across his body setting him alight with the sunrise. The smell of searing flesh hit Sophie hard as she gave a surprised yelp, stumbling away from his burning body. "HOLY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE?! I THOUGHT YOUR KIND EXPLODED!" _

_He continued to burn, snarling in agony as he thrashed in the sunlight, his wrists bleeding from the silver burning into his flesh. His fangs dug into his blackened chin, blood now pouring from his mouth as his lips crackled. With one final roar his body gave a jerk before melting into a pile of flesh, blood and bones; a blackened red puddle of muck around wood. Sophie stared at the burning pile, eyes still wide as the infamous Dracula was destroyed in front of her._

"_Oh my god" she breathed kneeling down besides the smoldering pile. "He's gone. They actual killed him!... but he was around in my time so how-"_

_Black shadows leapt from the pile, the blood and bones reassembling to form a human shaped figure, shadows reattaching the gore together. Sophie gave a shout of surprise and fell onto her bottom, scooting back in the dirt as silver chains snaked up the wooden post twining around a pair of hands that were forming. A sudden strong gust of wind knocked her forward onto her own hands, and Sophie looked up to stare into the burning face of Dracula once more. His eyes stared straight into her, matching the fire that once again raced across him in the sun's strong light. He lunged towards her, making the wood holding him wobble slightly, shaking his head wildly and sending his flaming mass of hair every-which way. "__**Make it stop"**_

_Sophie shook her head to clear her thoughts, getting back up to move towards him. The silver chains gleamed at Sophie from the flames and Dracula gave another pained cry as he once again dissolved into a burning puddle of flesh. Seconds later he formed again, immediately catching fire as the sun hit his already reddened skin. Sophie stared at the Count with horror. It was a never ending cycle of pain and sunlight for him. Abraham Hellsing couldn't kill him, so he'd put the vampire here to suffer. "This beats the crap out of Gwen's stunts" Sophie muttered._

_Again Dracula roared into the now high sun, his burning flesh melting from his bones in clumps around the post, silver chains dropping with the mess. Sophie scrambled forwards and grabbed the chains from the muck, shaking her hand off as she coiled the silver around her right arm. This time she watched the Count reform into his human form but without the silver twining around him. Instead the chain was tightening around her arm, cutting off her blood flow. "Argh! Get off!" she cried, fingers prying at the chains as they slid up her arm and around her throat._

_A blast of cold wind hit her back making her fall onto her stomach, clutching her neck as the chains wound tighter, strangling her. The sunlight went out overhead like a giant candle, a bright harvest moon now rising up to take its place in the midnight blue sky. A large shadow in the shape of a T fell over her making her feel colder than she was. Sophie reached out towards the armored calf in front of her grasping at the man's ankles. She was choking and couldn't get the damn chains off. She was going to die no matter how much tugging she did._

_Dracula bent down on one knee, his black cape waving in the now non-existent wind. __**"I would help, but after you so nicely took them off me, I can't touch them again. I'll be back in that horrid position. I do wonder though … why the silver affects a mortal like you**__. __**Its most unusual**__" His gaze was curious as he took hold of the wrist attached to the hand on his ankle yanking her hand off his person. As Sophie's vision grew hazy, and her hand fell limply to the ground, Dracula's form changed into that of Alucard's. His crimson duster jacket hung around him as he reached out and grabbing hold of the chains, pulling them from her neck and arms with ease. _

_The silver strands gave and loosened as he gently pried them off, Sophie now taking in large gulps of air as she was released. He stood over her, silhouetted against the moon and dropped the chains over the cliff, the metal shimmering in the moonlight as it fell into the darkened sea below. His hand took the place of the chains, fingers wrapping around her neck as he pulled her up from the ground, dangling her over the side of the cliff. Sophie grabbed his wrists, her legs kicking in the air as she tried to reach the dirt covered edge inches from her toes. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below was terrifying. _

"_The past is the past. You can't change reality, even in these dreams of yours. Your life is mine to do with as I please, so I'm giving you a rule. Keep yourself out of my mind. Your attempts at heroism are simply becoming an annoyance… And we know how I deal with annoyances." He stated. _

_His hand let go of her neck and Sophie's grip on his arm failed, sending her plummeting towards the waves, staring and reaching for the outline of his arm as she fell. _

xXx

She sprang up in her bed sweating, her left fist lashing out and connecting with something hard and fleshy next to her.

"Good evening to you too" came Alucard's voice from next to her. One of his gloved hands had caught her fist and he put the offending appendage back in her lap, staring her in the eyes as he sat up as well. "I thought you'd be asleep longer…"

Sophie turned to the alarm on her nightstand glancing at the numbers reading 10:58 pm.

"Great. I slept through dinner. How mad is Millie?" Sophie asked, slinging her legs over the side of the bed, tossed off her blankets and grabbed her crutches. Alucard's grin widened as he stood up. "Absolutely livid. And she's still awake downstairs."

A low grumble from her stomach made Sophie groan. There was no avoiding the woman if she wanted to go downstairs and eat. She started towards the door, grumbling about shitty luck when Alucard's hand reached over and grabbed her shoulder. Sophie glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"If you wish to avoid an unnecessary meeting with your step-mother, you could come with me while I take care of the job I was sent here for." was his reply. Sophie raised the other brow in disbelief. "I thought you were teaching at my school? Or is this that security job of yours?"

"My work falls under the latter category and your erratic heartbeat states that you don't wish to be here. I am simply offering an escape if only for an hour or two. My missions never take too long." His reply to her question was tainted with gleeful curiosity as he walked over to open her windows, taking off the screens and held his hand back out to her.

Sophie gave him a dirty look as she stared at his gloved hand then back at the open window. "You don't actually expect me to climb out a window with my foot right?"

His grin widened and he shrugged. "What I don't expect is for you to be able to simply phase through the wall with me. So I'm being a gentleman. Unless you would rather go out the front door… but that defeats sneaking out. Think of it as a secret date. No one will ever know."

Sophie gave him an incredulous look. "A date? With you?! I think you've been dunked in holy water to many times. That or you're drunk off blood." Her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly making her change her mind. "Fine, but don't think that this means I trust you. I'm just doing this to get something to eat… Don't drop me." She added as an afterthought as her mind raced back to her dream of him dangling her over the cliff.

She shuddered and approached the window standing beside him as she glanced outside at the dark sky. Alucard's fangs flashed in the light of the streetlamp outside as Sophie placed her hand in his, holding onto her crutches with the other. "No promises" he replied. Without warning he pulled Sophie to him and slung her over his shoulder, one foot resting on the window sill and the other hand on the blinds.

Sophie gave a small yelp as he leapt out the window, her eyes closing as she waited for his feet to safely touch the ground. It never came. After a few more seconds with her eyes closed, Sophie opened them when no immediate impact occurred, and gave out a shriek. "YOU NEVER MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT FLYING THERE!"

Buildings past by underneath them, rooftops covered in silvery snow under the half moon. A few cars dotted the roads, their lights blurring into a mix of colors with lit up signs of the businesses around the town as Alucard sped past at with his inhuman speed. He landed on one of the buildings and took another forwards leap, bounding high into the air across a span of miles, racing across the rooftops.

He didn't pause as he answered "Technically I'm not flying, I am simply jumping farther than your human body can comprehend. And you never asked how we were getting there. How did you think we were reaching my destination? By car?" Sophie grumbled as the cold wind buffeted her back, whipping her hair into her face. "It would have been a better idea than this. Where are we going anyways?"

He answered her question by landing in the downtown area, on top of tall brick building. Music pulsed loudly beneath them as the club they were on top of roared with life. Alucard stepped off the side, dumping Sophie off his shoulder as he landed on the pavement below, not making a sound.

Sophie glared at him and turned her head to stare at the graffiti wall in front of her. Images of scantily clad woman winding on poles, and carrying trays of expensive brand alcohol decorated the building, some with their legs spread at un-natural angles. FANTASY FLARE flickered in a sign over head. "A strip club? Really? Your company sends you to these kind of places?"

Alucard's grin widened as he licked a long fang, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "It has its benefits" He strolled around the corner, practically gliding across the icy pavement to the front of the club, walking past the line of people and up to the two burly bouncers guarding the door. Sophie slid a few times, grabbing onto random people as her crutches occasionally gave out on the ice. She made it to the front to stand beside Alucard with only a few mumbled "sorrys", a few bruised shins, and minimal angry glares.

The vampire stood just a few inched taller than the brawny guard. That didn't stop the arrogant tone in his voice as he spoke. "My date and I have VIP access. " He took off his glasses and slipped them into his suit pocket. The bouncer he was talking to didn't even look up, only putting a hand to his ear to listen to what someone was saying on his head piece. "Name?" he asked gruffly.

"Brenner. " Alucard replied easily, as he wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders. Sophie shrugged him off. The bouncer flipped through the papers on his clip board and frowned, now looking up to meet Alucard's stare. "Sir there is no Mr. Brenner on this list. I suggest you-"he began. Alucard cut him off, looking intently into the man's eyes as his own glowed a subtle red. "Oh it's there. Check the 6th name."

The burly man looked confused for a moment as his eyes began to glow pink, his head looking back down at the clip board. After a few seconds he lifted his head, a goofy smile out of place against his all black uniform. It was creepy. "I don't know how I missed it. Go ahead in sir and enjoy."

Alucard strode towards the doors, Sophie trailing as fast as she could behind him. The bouncer held his arm out blocking her way. "You kid, are clearly not 21 and have no shoes on. The policy states you have to be at least 18 and have on shoes." Sophie looked down at her sock clad feet in embarrassment "I'm 20" she grumbled giving the man a spiteful glare. "I said she's with me." Alucard stated, turning around to look back into the man's eyes. "She is perfect the way she is dressed. Can you not see how mature and beautiful my date is compared to these sluts you have hanging around? Do not insult my taste in women or I'll make sure you'll never see one again." The man's eyes glowed pink once more and he stepped aside letting Sophie pass as he gave her an appraising gaze.

Inside the club was loud, music blaring at unhealthy decibels. Ladies wearing nothing but flimsy costumes made to look like slutty princesses and knights ground against poles on platforms, gyrating their hips against the metal to the beat. Many of the performers turned their heads as Alucard passed, giving him interested glances. He ignored them all and walked over to an empty booth in the back and sat down, propping his legs up on the table. Sophie slid in next to him, still blushing from his earlier comment and put her foot up on the seat, glancing at his leather boots upon the table. "So much for manners" she scoffed.

Alucard looked amusedly at her before signaling to a pink haired princess who was serving shots of high brand tequila to a table of already plastered men. "This is a strip club. The only manners here are the no-touch courtesies to the humans displaying their bodies for others enjoyment. Unless that rule has changed over the few years I've been gone. "

Sophie didn't believe him. "How would you know? Did you come her often?" she asked. Alucards grin widened. "Your brother and I used to come here often enough. He'd get attention while I grabbed a meal. Discreetly of course…" he said and glanced up as the princess pranced over, eyeing him hungrily. "How can I serve you handsome? Your wish is my command." Sophie was gagging in her seat from Alucard's statement about her brother and was trying to catch her breath and not laugh at the cheesy line the woman gave.

"Where's Dusk?" Alucard asked. A sly smile slid on the servers lips as she adjusted her already short top to expose more of her breasts that were already about to pop the cut up purple blouse she wore. "She's busy honey, but if you'll give me a second I'll be right with you. I've got a special for lap dances tonight, and I'll even let you touch these for free" she cooed plumping up her boobs. The woman adjusted her thigh high skirt and plopped herself down into Alucard's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling prettily up at him.

"Where is she?" Alucard asked again, this time running two fingers down the woman's neck. She shivered and sighed as she leaned against the table behind her, giving the other males at the table across from them a nice view of her thong. "She's up stairs. But surely I could-" she was cut off as Alucard stood up and glided to the staircase, ignoring her as she fell to the floor with a flustered gasp.

Sophie glanced after Alucard, not willing to climb up stairs again after her long day. She turned to the affronted woman who had gotten back up and tugged down her skirt. "Could I get a menu please?" she asked. The lady snorted and turned back to the table of men across the way, intent on getting their attention and money. Sophie grumbled and got up, limping over to the bar as her stomach growled, receiving funny looks from the men and women around her as she passed by. She rang the small silver bell on the bar to get the attention of the bartender who was currently occupied with flirting with one of the dancers.

"Can I get a menu please?" she shouted to be heard over the music. The man gave her tawny sweater and sweats an odd look before sauntering over. "You're not 21 missy" he said placing an elbow on the counter as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Sophie frowned. "I'm 20 and I meant for food. I just wanted to get something to eat."

The bartender reached underneath the counter and pulled out an unopened bag of apples; sliding one to her as he turned back to the bodacious brunette he'd been flirting with. "How much do I owe you?" Sophie called. He waved a hand at her signaling her to be quiet and leave him be, so Sophie took that to mean her snack was free. Smiling happily she took a bite of the crisp apple.

Her happiness was short lived as a gunshot sounded from the floor above.

Screams filled the floor as people, performers and patrons alike ran for the front door, a stampede of feet that Sophie wasn't going to get into. She was jostled from her stool however and as she turned to see who had knocked into her, a rocket of purple and gold colors sped out from the stairwell and out the emergency back door, closely followed by a crimson blur. Sophie gawked at the swinging door. "You've got to be shitting me."

Getting up and making her way through the now mostly empty club, Sophie headed to the back door intent on following the vampire. She'd be damned if he left her here by herself.

The back door gave way to an alley, dumpsters and bags of garbage lining the sides. The sound of stone breaking to her right made Sophie turn her head as a flash of crimson disappeared around another corner. She gave an unhappy groan and followed. _"He does this on purpose! It has to be"_

"If you thought you could scare me by leaving me in some smancy strip club as a joke, you sir have one sick sense of-"she turned the corner and trailed off, her eyes widening at the site before her.

Alucard had a woman pinned against a brick wall his hand on her neck as a large black handgun was pressed into her chest. Sophie couldn't see the woman's eyes behind a curtain of long black bangs, but the ladies mouth was gasping in shock, blood around her lips. A snug black mini dress hugged her curves as her stilettoes clicked against the bricks behind as she struggled against Alucard's hold.

Sophie watched in horror as he leaned over and sunk his jaws into her neck, the woman letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure before bursting into a bright blue flame. Alucard didn't move his hand until the lady's body had dissolved into a pile of ash, her shoes and a gold necklace hitting the pavement beneath him. He bent down to scoop up the glimmering piece of jewelry and continued to stand there for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Sophie. He turned around to walk slowly over to her, pocketing the gun inside his black suit.

She took a few steps back, her crutches now seeming to only hinder her as she tried to back away from his approaching form. "You just killed a person! How- What- You can't just do that! That's murder! I don't care what organization you're from, that's just wrong!" His face held no remorse, only amusement as he backed her against the alley wall. He reached out and took her hand dropping the golden necklace into her palm. _**"**_Think of it as a gift for our first date. That or you could sell it to get something to eat."

Sophie blinked and stared at the golden eye medallion that was staring right back at her. It looked accusingly up at her from its place in her hand. She let the necklace drop to the ground clinking softly as it hit. "I don't want it. It wasn't yours and you killed the woman it belonged to! I can't accept this." Alucard only shrugged before hoisting her back up and throwing her over his shoulder, catching her crutches in his other hand as they fell. "That woman was not human, but a freak vampire."

"Say what?" Sophie ground out. Alucard launched himself into the air and headed in the direction Sophie guessed to have her house. "A freak vampire. That woman was my job. My organization had heard rumors of vampires in the US, but with your task force busy at the moment, I was allowed to travel here to find the source and silence any wanderers. Sadly she was the only one in the area and the source is still hiding. "

Sophie blinked and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're a hit-man. Just great. Who else have you killed here while 'our' task force has been busy… And what exactly do you mean by task force?"

"I made a stop in Forks to rid the town of a family of run-down vampires. Those vampires at least were some form of Nosferatu, even if they sparkled… though why they did I still do not understand…" he trailed off sounding puzzled at his recollection. "And the task force?" Sophie prodded. "Area 51 of course" was his reply.

"Wait… that actually exists!? I thought that was some mumbo-jumbo the government made up. "

"No. It's real. Just poorly maintained like everything else in this country. You Americans are slobs."

Sophie's face turned beet red. "That's not true! Americans are just as good as the rest of the world! And your one to talk Mr. I killed my own people to save my country, by sticking their bodies on pikes to gross out the enemy. "

"Touché"…

What normally would have been almost an hour drive for her, took a mere 8 minutes for Alucard to reach her house and enter back in through her window, setting Sophie down on the floor. Sophie ran a hand through her messy hair and gladly took her crutches from him, hobbling over to the bed. "Remind me to never let you take me anywhere ever again. I don't think I could handle seeing another person… well… thing die. You seriously know how to ruin a date" she sulked as she took off her sweater to leave her in a navy tank. She crawled into bed and glanced at the clock reading 12:32 am.

"So you admit that you have left with me on your own accord for a night of pleasantries?" he asked raising a brow and smirking.

"Just say the word: date. And never. That was not a date, that was sabotage. Now get out and let me sleep. I already had a nightmare about you earlier and I want to try to think happy thoughts so I don't have another." Sophie shot back.

"I knew it. What happens in them? Are you taller?"

"None of your business vampire!" Sophie spat, her eyes narrowing as she bared her rather unintimidating set of teeth at him. He smiled and bared his in return. "That's cute. I thought our first date went rather well. You didn't die right?"

"Your version of a date is horrible. Now out!" Sophie hissed and pulled the covers over her head. "_God damn it he's frustrating_!"

A hand pulled back the covers and Sophie frowned into the mattress, not lifting her face from the bed. "What?"

"Good morning… Sophie" was all he said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, making her face turn a bright pink as she felt him grope her bottom. Sophie reared up and twisted around to yell at him, but Alucard grinned and disappeared into the shadows on the floor, leaving her alone before she could.

Sophie rubbed at the spot he'd kissed trying to get the cold feeling from his lips off her as she continued to blush with indignation. "Does he have any idea how confusing he can be….?" A dark chuckle sounded in the room answered her and Sophie stuck her tongue out, hoping he could see her as she flipped him the bird.

"I can't wait to leave your pale ass behind you jerk. At least at school, I only have to see you twice a week for classes and I'll have my friends with me so you can't just saunter your scary self over and intimidate me so easily."

"I thought you were trying to do better with your fear of me? Or has every one of your tough acts been just that. An act?"

"Screw you; I'm not on your field this time so I'm not pressured." Sophie grumbled.

"After I've made you into a midian. Then yes, you can screw me as much as you want. I think both playing fields might make it better don't you?"

Sophie gave a cry of outrage and dove under the covers, her hands holding the pillow securely over her head, cursing the laughter that sounded around her room.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough" she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 9


	10. Voices in her head

So I know I said I would try to post these on weekends… yeah that's not gonna work out as well as I thought… I will update every time I finish a chapter but now there's not a set time for when they'll be up.

I've been talking with my friends and they've really helped me organize my ideas just by listening to my ramblings so I just wanna say thanks guys. I know I'm a bit insane, but at least you're with me along the way to crazy town. (captainawesome this means you. And another friend who need's to SET UP AN ACCOUNT ON HERE! [fumes silently])... I need to stop...

So I realized I haven't properly disclaimed this so here it goes... Hellsing does not belong to me. the only characters I own are Sophie and her family and her friend. There. I said it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voices in her head**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You cheated and you know it! You meant for that car to hit me! Sophie just got in the way! If she hadn't had been next to me you would've let me be squished!" Gwen screamed.

Sophie sighed as she continued to listen to Gwen's rant. Earlier that morning she'd been woken up to Millie pounding on her door demanding that she watches her daughter for the morning. "_I have some errands to run" _was her excuse as she left Sophie yawning.

Two hours later she was now sitting on the floor in front of her dresser; foot propped up on spare pillows as she folded clothes and placed them in a large suitcase. Her now clean blankets and pillows had already been packed into another box, and her novels and other books were in a similar smaller one by the door. Another box was by her desk waiting to be filled with pictures and other things she wanted to bring to decorate her dorm room.

"She won't believe me if I tell her. When you show her those pictures, she'll think you made them using a computer program. I'm an angel in her eyes you moron! There's no way you'll ever convince her. She's just that dumb." Gwen taunted and stuck her tongue out at Alucard. Her hands were on her sides, eyes narrowed as he waved four pictures over her tauntingly them. The newest photo had the demon child painting the hallway; paint can in one hand, brush in the other.

"A deal is a deal. Don't be such a sore-loser. Nobody likes those " Alucard grinned as he caught Gwen's charge with the other hand, easily keeping her away from climbing him like a jungle gym. He gave her a push sending her tumbling into the side of the bed.

"I'M TELLING MOM YOU PUSHED ME!" Gwen wailed as she pushed herself off. Alucard grinned and pocketed the photos inside of the black vest he wore, a long white button up underneath. Sophie noticed he wore a blood red tie today instead of his cravat and raised a brow at the change. His glasses hung from his pocket, his eyes appearing to be a reddish-brown color; like dried blood.

He motioned to the door, with a wave of an arm and a mocking bow. "By then all means, go ahead. When she comes home, feel free to tell her. I won't stop you. I'll even stand there and watch."

Gwen only glared at him and hopped on top of the bed, bouncing as high as she could with her shoes on. "Fine! I will as soon as she gets back!"

"Would the two of you go downstairs and bicker? I'm trying to finish packing, and your voices are annoying me. Go duke it out downstairs." Sophie muttered as she folded another shirt and placed it in her suitcase.

"But mom told you to watch me! You can't leave me alone with him! He'll kill me for real this time. And I can see the marks on your neck! I'm not sure what creepy stuff you're into, but I'm not rough housing with this psychopath!" Gwen's eyes widened as she glanced at Alucard, giving him the finger as she continued to bounce.

Sophie's hands rose to cover the faint red scratches on her neck, the holes from Alucard's fangs already have disappeared and blushed. "First of all, that's the pot calling the kettle black. You both are insane, how many times must I repeat myself? I don't like him any more than you do so what makes you think I want you and him up here? And don't expect me to honestly believe you listen to Millie. You run off all the time." She zipped the case shut and pushed it hard, sending it sliding to the door.

Gwen hopped off the bed, glared at Sophie and then turned her gaze to Alucard. "Are you leaving today as well? Please say yes!" Her eyes were big and she pouted, but the malevolent glint in her eye gave the façade away.

Alucard grinned and walked over to Sophie, leaning against the dresser as he rested his left hand on top of her head. Sophie shook her head and swatted at his hand trying to move it off her. He in turn only tightened his grip, fingers digging into her scalp and pulling her hair painfully. "Of course. I have a meeting in the morning that I can't miss" he looked down at Sophie with a grin. "You're invited as well."

She grabbed hold of a finger and one by one he let her pry them off. "I'll pass. I want to catch up with Catrina. She should be back from Brazil by then." Grabbing hold of the dresser, Sophie hoisted herself up and grabbed her crutches just as a door slammed down stairs.

"MOMMY!" Gwen jolted for the door, face already scrunched up and tears spilling down her cheeks. Sophie watched Gwen's blonde pigtails disappear around the corner and then hobbled after her calling over her shoulder to Alucard. "I've got to see this. Millie vs 'Mr. Brenner'. This ought to be amusing."

Millie hadn't even entered the kitchen before Gwen had reached her. The child flung her arms around her moms waist and sobbed, nose running and eyes red from tears. "Ben's friend pushed me!"

Sophie watched as Millie hung up her coat and picked Gwen up patting her back like a baby. Her face remained calm as she yelled "MR. BRENNER !"

Alucard entered the room from the living room, black jacket now on. His shoes made loud purposeful thuds as they hit the floor, walking unhurriedly towards her. "Mrs. Turner. Welcome home. How can I help you?" a small grin graced his face as he stood directly in front of her, towering over the woman.

'_So that's what it looks like…. Stupid vampire height' _Sophie thought.

"My darling daughter tells me you pushed her. I'm sure you have a reason for harming my child, after I have so graciously allowed you to stay here during your visit and helping of my step son. Give me one good reason I shouldn't call the police and have you arrested for assault." Millie stated looking directly into Alucard's eyes.

Sophie noticed his eyes start to take on his natural glowing red color as he glanced from Gwen's smirking face to Millie's hard stare. '_Oh boy'_

"I never laid a hand on your daughter. Unfortunately your daughter is incapable of telling the truth like children her age should do. She attacked my person and has been deceiving you by landing blame on your step daughter." Alucard reached inside his vest and pulled out the photos. Gwen smirked at him as she too looked into his eyes.

Millie however had developed a confused look, her eyes glazed as she stared into the Vampire kings. "She lies?"

Gwen's smirk fell . "What?! No I don't! Don't listen to him mommy! I love my sister! I'd never lie to anyone! I'm your little angel remember?"

Alucard waited for Gwen to stop poking her mother before continuing, his grin widening until his cheeks disappeared, clean white fangs revealed to Gwen's terrified face. "You'll know every time she lies. She'll croak like a frog before the filth leaves her mouth."

"The hell are you? No I won't-" "Yes you will. You will croak like a frog before you start to tell a lie." Alucard cut Gwen off as he turned his ruby gaze to hers. Gwen's eyes glazed over and her face fell into a blank expression. "I will croak like a frog before I tell a lie"

Sophie stared, mouth hung open as Alucard smirked and turned back to Millie. "Every time you hear her croak…-" he paused and looked over at Sophie. "What would you like her to do?"

Sophie closed her mouth and rubbed her head. "um… why do I have to choose?"

"Because these two are your problem. I'm just helping you. Plus the brat voided her bladder all over your step mother. It's been awhile since that's happened. It's amusing." He replied.

She blanched and shut her eyes in disgust before thinking for a moment. She opened her eyes again when she had an answer. "A spanking. She needs to learn some discipline"

Alucard grinned. "You do to. Is that an option with you? I'll gladly take you over my knee. "

Sophie backed away, eyes narrowing at him. "You're a sick guy. I hope you know this."

"I've been told worse" he replied turning back towards Millie. "Every time she lies you will punish her with 30 swats. Do you understand?"

Millie nodded.

"Good. Now take her upstairs and put her down for a nap."

Sophie watched as Millie slowly made her way past them towards the stairs, Gwen's head resting on her shoulder, now in a forced sleep. She turned to Alucard. "That is just plan freaky. Have you ever done that to me?"

He didn't answer but pulled out a phone from his pocket and headed outside, shutting the door quietly after him. Sophie stared at the closed door and shrugged. A vampire using a cell phone should be the least of her worries. Right now she needed to find Ben. It was almost time to leave for school, and she wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible.

'_Away from the family, and only having to see the devil twice a week. I can handle this. This will be great!'_ Sophie felt like skipping, but instead turned and headed towards Ben's lab humming happily as she knocked on the door loudly. "Hey Ben! Open up! You need to help me load my stuff into your car and drive me to my dorm!"

A loud thump sounded from downstairs as well as a muffled string of curses. "I can't take you. I'm in the middle of something important!" came his reply.

"What do you mean you can't take me! You're the only one who can drive right now!" Sophie shouted back.

"What happened to Millie? She can take you." Ben's voice floated closer as Sophie listened to him ascend the stairs, footsteps rushed. The lab door opened and Ben appeared, hair in a tangled mess, and clothes disheveled.

"Is sleeping more important right now? Millie's-" Sophie paused thinking how to word her statement. "feeling under the weather, and refuses to take me. Who else can drive besides you?"

The front door opened and Sophie turned to look as Alucard walked back into the hall, something shiny dangling from his hand. "Since I am heading to the same place, why don't I take you? I overheard your conversation as I was walking in." His grin was smug as he held up a set of car keys, glinting in the overhead light.

"You can drive? You have a car here? How did you-"… "My company." Alucard cut Sophie off and looked to Ben. "Think of it as a favor for letting me stay here. You can also keep the furniture up stairs. I won't be needing any of it."

Ben rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Thanks John. I'm grateful for all the help you've been, I really am. Don't let Soph here be a grump the whole time."

Sophie listened to the exchange as her face grew red. "HEY! Don't I have a say in this?!"

Alucard turned to her. "Not if you want to get to your dorm as scheduled. Don't worry. I'm a decent enough driver." He turned back to Ben. "May I have a quick word with you? I know you are busy but this might be important."

"Sure. Soph, start dragging your stuff down here. John can help pack your suitcases into the car in a sec." Ben gave a wave towards the stairs as he let Alucard into his lab and shut the door.

Sophie stood there in the hall, unbelieving her brother really had just let her down. "Damn it Ben"

Angrily she climbed the stair and pushed the boxes down the stairs, purposely letting them bang against the walls and floor boards as she watched them topple over down the staircase. "Oops" she muttered. Nothing breakable was in those boxes so she wasn't worried.

Grabbing a light blue hoodie, she shrugged it on and snatched her purse from her desk. Rummaging through it she pulled out her head phones and stuck one in her ear, turning on her mp3 player that was connected to it and turned it on. Music flooded her head as she headed back down stairs in time to see Alucard easily carrying all four boxes she'd pushed outside.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sophie followed him out the doors after slipping her feet into a pair of ratty tennis shoes, and shrugging on her black winter jacket. Outside for the first time in days it was partly sunny, the ground still covered in snow that was beginning to melt. Small rivers of water ran down the driveway into the street flowing into the gutters.

Alucard didn't seem fazed by the light and shoved her boxes in the trunk of a sleek black Impala. A large box was strapped securely to the top. Sophie eyed the car with surprise. "Your company got you a 67 Chevrolet Impala!? "

"In the essence of time, I'll say sure. Now are you ready? Get in and let's go. The sunlight is bothering me. " Alucard snapped for once catching her by surprise. "BY BEN! I'LL CALL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!" she shouted back into the house before shutting the door. Sophie walked around the car taking note of the license plate that read VLAD. '_What an ego'_

Immediately she buckled herself in and put the crutches in the back seat, and set her purse on the floor. Alucard got in the driver's seat and put his hand on the gears after turning the car on. Sophie tensed and took hold of the overhead handle as the car backed down the driveway, glancing one last time at her house. With a solemn sigh she turned to Alucard. "Do you know how to get there?"

The grin on Alucard's face was gone as they pulled into the street and took off going 15 over the speed limit. A map she hadn't noticed before was placed between them. "I'll figure it out" he replied.

"You might want to slow down then." Sophie warned as she watched the other houses fly by, tree's and car's colors blurring together. The drive would only be an hour and a half. She could handle this. _'He's got to focus on the road anyways. It'll keep him distracted. It's still weird that a vampire knows how to drive…."_

After 40 minutes of ignoring Alucard and keeping her gaze out the window, Sophie finally turned her head forwards as the exit to the highway they needed appeared. To her surprise though, Alucard only sped up, passing the exit as if it hadn't been there.

"Um hey… that was the exit…"

"There's another way there." He said, not bothering to glance at her as he picked up the map. He pressed down further on the gas to only sped up, the car now 30 over the limit. He took a sudden left turn, swerving across two lanes and almost hitting a truck to exit off a different ramp heading the opposite direction of the college.

"This isn't the way to the college Vlad!" Sophie snarled taking the map from his hand.

"On first name basis already? I thought you were mad at me?"

"I have classes in two days and you told Ben you would drive me to my dorm! And you have to prepare for class too, Mr. Brenner!" her voice rose and then died down as she hissed his human alias.

His grin spread from ear to ear as he cackled. "I lied"

"Clearly! Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"The airport. There's a private jet waiting to take us to London." His grin was back, as he cut infront of another semi, the trucks horn blasting at them as he past.

Sophie's mind went blank as his words registered. "LONDON! … LONDON! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR UNDEAD MIND! I HAVE SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS AND YOU WANT TO GO TO LONDON!? I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TRAVEL TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PASSPORT! I HAVE TO FINISH MY SCHOOL YEAR WITH NO ISSUES IF I'M TO PASS! THIS IS KIDNAPPING YOU ASS AND IS TOTALLY ILLEGAL! I'M NOT GOING TO LONDON AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT GOING WITH YOU! TURN BACK NOW!" her throat hurt as she screamed at him.

To her further anger, Alucard turned towards her, taking his eyes off the road and almost hitting a mini-van. "Fine. Then you drive."

He took his hands off the wheel and the car began to swerve into the next lane. Sophie screamed as her anger disappeared and fear took over. She grabbed at the wheel as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME KILLED!" She cried as she swerved the car back into their lane, behind them pissed off drivers honked at them. "I CAN'T DRIVE LIKE THIS! I SHOULDN'T BE DRIVING AT ALL!"

Alucard opened his eyes and with a flash of his hands undid her seatbelt and lifted her into his lap. "Is this better?" he asked as he faced her forwards and rested his chin on her shoulder staring straight ahead.

"SON OF A BITCH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie screeched. Alucard's foot was still on the gas, the speedometer now reading 110 as they whizzed down the road. Ahead of them were two large trucks, one making its way slowly past the other.

" I'M GONNA DIE!" Sophie wailed and tried to slam her good foot on the brakes. There was no way that other truck was going to move fast enough so they wouldn't crash.

Alucard's grin didn't fade as his eye began to glow. The truck in front of them picked up speed and passed the other one, giving the Impala just enough room to swerve in front of the slower truck. Both drivers blew their air horns as the Impala continued speeding away.

Sophie was bone white as she clutched Alucard's arms like a vice, eyes wide and heart pounding. She stared at the steering wheel. The car was still driving as if her hands were on the wheel, which itself was turning slightly to stay in the lane even as the kept the speed of 110.

"I guess women really are terrible drivers. However did you earn your license?"

Alucard's remark was answered as Sophie turned to look at him and wrapped her hands around his neck, knowing she couldn't kill him. "YOU COMPLETE SANCTAMONIAL, CHAUVINASTIC BASTARD! I WAS PANICKING AND COULD HAVE DIED, AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE STILL DRIVING THE CAR WITH YOUR DAMN POWERS! A WARNING WOULD BE APPRECIATED NEXT TIME!"

He grinned and placed his hands on her hips. "But I'm not abusing you"

"GRRAAHHHHHHH! MALES!" Sophie cried and released her hold. She tried to slide across the center console to the passenger seat, but his firm hands wouldn't let her move.

Sophie looked over her shoulder at him. "Let me go. I'm not going to talk to you until we get to the college; which, by the way, I still expect to be brought to."

"To bad-" Flashing blue and red lights from behind them cut off Alucard's answer as loud sirens blared. Sophie inwardly cheered. _'Hooray for cops! I'll get them to get me out of here.'_

The car began to slow down, and finally pulled over to the side. Behind them two cop cars were pulling up, their lights still flashing. Sophie pulled at Alucard's hands and tried yet again to get into the passenger seat. "Let GO!" she whined.

He only smirked and rolled down the window as a cop approached the car. "Good day officer" he stated looking at the cop. The law enforcement officer ignored him and looked at Sophie who was still sitting on Alucard's lap, clawing at the leather passenger seat.

"Sir. I'm surprised I have to mention that having someone on your lap while driving is highly illegal, not to mention you were going around 50 past the speed limit. I'll have to ask for your license and registration." His eyes stared challenging at Alucard.

"HELP! He kidnapped me! I'm the victim here! I'm supposed to be on my way to college right now!" Sophie wailed. She leaned over to open the door, but one of Alucard's hands grasped hers and pinned it against the handle. She looked at him as he stared the officer in the eyes, his own starting to glow.

Slowly he reached down into his vest and pulled out a piece of plastic and handed it to the cop. "Here you are officer. It's my ID. Please ignore my date. She's rather stressed after a rough visit with her parents."

The officer gave him a blank stare before heading back to his car, clutching the card tightly.

Sophie whirled back to Alucard. "I hate you."

"It'll pass." He responded and looked back up as the officer approached the car. He didn't look happy and the pink around his eyes had vanished. "Sir, please step out of the vehicle with your hands on your head. This car has been registered as stolen and you are under arrest. Ma'm you too. You both have the right to remain silent as anything you say, can and will be used against you."

"YOU STOLE THIS CAR?! I THOUGHT YOUR COMPANY SENT YOU IT! WHO'D YOU TAKE IT FROM? THE WINCHESTERS?!" Sophie shouted.

Alucard lifted his hands up slowly, his face blank, before suddenly reaching out to grasp the cop's throat. His eyes glowed brighter as the cops eyes began to glow pink.

"Oh please don't do this! This is an officer, not my step mother! We are so going to get into trouble! It's bad enough you stole the car. Don't hypnotize an officer too!" Sophie begged. She didn't expect him to listen and of course was ignored.

"This car belongs to me. Your system is incorrect. You will let us go, and go back to your car. If any ones asks, you were wrong and let us go. As for speeding, your radar is malfunctioning and you need to have it repaired. Now say you were wrong." Alucard's voice was soft and commanding and the officer looked like he was about to shit himself

"I was …wrong… You can go. Have a pleasant day." he wheezed through Alucard's hold, a smile starting to form. Alucard let go of his throat, not a mark to be seen and rolled up the window.

He started the car once again and took off, flying down the road as the other cops looked on from their cars. Sophie turned to stare out the back window and watched the flashing lights disappear. "There goes my way out" she muttered as she turned around. She buried her face in her hands and sniffled.

"If it's any consolation I didn't kill them" Alucard's voice whispered into her ear. Sophie groaned and pulled away, making her way into the next seat when he finally let go of her other hip. She ignored his response, putting both earphones in and turning up her music. She could hear his muffled voice over the music.

"I can't hear you" she replied as she turned her face away to look out the window. They were now out in the middle of no-where, fields of tall grass could be seen and Sophie didn't know where they were. Telephone lines dotted here and there with the occasional buzzard flying over head.

"_Can you hear me now?"_

The voice in her head made Sophie scream in surprise, and she threw her mp3 player towards the ground. Chuckling filled her head as Alucard's voice continued. "_You can't ignore me forever."_

"You absolute ass! " Sophie cried whirling in her seat to face him. He was grinning and didn't look at her. "_If you're going to stare at mine, that gives me incentive to look at yours." _His mouth didn't move as the voice in her head spoke.

"Since when did you develop mind-reading powers?" Sophie glared at him as she pointed a finger into his side.

"_I've always had these. You've just never asked."_ He swatted her hand away, his grin widening as he waited for her response.

Sophie grew silent as she took a minute to maul over his words. "So let me get this straight. The whole time you've been here, you've been able to read my mind? You've heard everything I've ever thought, and you have telekinetic powers?" she said choosing her words carefully.

"_Yes. Ever since I arrived at your house, but there's no point in paying much attention. Your diary was more entertaining than your tedious thoughts. Although I liked your way of killing your step-sister_._ She might taste funny but I wouldn't say no to a snack. Unless you have something else for me to devour? Like your previous friend… or you…"_

"YOU READ MY DIARY!?"

Alucard stopped shoving his words into her mind and spoke. "I was bored after I helped your brother pull you back from the past. I had nothing better to do while you were in the hospital. All you did was lay there. No fun at all."

Sophie clenched her teeth as she narrowed her eyes, hazel lighting into an almost amber as her temper flared. "Well most people aren't attacked by a Vampire, let alone a KING, and travel back in time because their brother can't warn them that he's invented something dangerous! Excuse me for be incapacitated for a while. And YOU! YOU NEVER READ A GIRL'S DIARY!"

"Your sister put it on the walls."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU DON'T JUST-" Sophie continued to scream at him but his hand over her mouth cut her off.

"We're here." He said as the car pulled to a stop.

She took a few deep breaths and looked out the window. They were in the middle of a cleared out field, a small farmhouse off in the distance was the only sign that anyone else was out here. Asides from the small personal plane that was parked inside of a large bunker that is.

Sophie watched as he didn't bother opening his door, instead phasing through it and heading for the plane. He stopped when she didn't follow. Alucard turned back and walked over to his side of the car and tapped on the glass. "Get out" he demanded.

Sophie glared at him through the window. "I'm not going."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Alucard asked as he wrenched the door off its hinges and reached over, snapping off her seatbelt instead of unbuckling it. "Hey! What do you thin- DON"T YOU DARE! DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!"

Sophie managed to slug him in the face as he hefted her over his shoulder and headed towards the plane. A man in a black suit approached them, giving Sophie a worried glance as she continued to snarl, curse and thrash over the vampire's shoulder. "Is there any lug-"

"It's in the trunk. Get her stuff boarded and let's get out of here. The sunlight's making my head hurt." Alucard cut him off and strolled towards the plane.

"IF YOU THINK THE SUNS YOUR BIGGEST ISSUE, WELL BUDDY YOU GOT A WHOLE NOTHER THING COMING! I'M GONNA EXORCISE YOUR DEAD ASS!" Sophie howled as he climbed the steps and into the plane.

The interior was small, only four tan leather seats, but they were arranged to face the middle of the smallish space. A wall with a single window to allow the pilot to see through to the guests was behind the chair Alucard dumped Sophie in, taking the seat across from her and stretching his legs diagonally to rest in the seat beside her.

Sophie lunged for the door only to have it shut in her face. The man from before had closed it and was climbing into the pilots seat, next to another man, whose face she couldn't see. The window separating them opened. "We are departing now Mr. Alucard. Please make sure your companion is seated and buckled. We'll be there in a few hours."

Sophie scrambled into her seat reaching for the window. "NO! You don't understand! I'm not supposed to be here! I have to get to school! My dad will kill me! GET ME OFF THIS PLANE!... OR AT LEAST GIVE ME MY CRUTCHES FIRST!"

The pilots ignored her and the engine rumbled as the window was shut, tinting black as it slid.

Sophie gave a wail as the plane started down the hard dirt path and took off, trees growing smaller as the landscape soon was lost in the clouds. A contented sigh from across from her made her turn to face Alucard, who at the moment looked like he was taking a nap.

Her hand balled into a fist and she slung her fist towards him, using his legs as balance. His hand intercepted hers and he opened one red eye slightly before grunting. "I'm tired. Either take a nap or listen to your device. I'm going to take a nap." He let her hand go.

"THE HELL I'M SLEEPING NOW! I'M STUCK ON A PLANE WITH AN IMMORTAL JACKASS AND AM GOING TO MISS MY FIRST SET OF CLASSES ALL BECAUSE A FUCKING VAMPIRE HAD TO HAVE HIS HAND HELD ALL THE WAY BACK HOME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHY DID I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU!? YOU FINISHED YOUR GOD DAMNED JOB! I'M NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU AT ALL, AND YET HERE I AM! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE A FUCKING NAP!?" Sophie collapsed back into her chair with a sigh as she rubbed at her sore throat. "I need a vacation from this."

Alucard didn't shift. "Are you quite done?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. I think so"

"Good. Now go to sleep."

With that said he closed his eye and went back to his nap, ignoring Sophie's glare.

"I'll kill you while you sleep" she muttered.

"You can try. But do try anything and I'll make this ride as uncomfortable as I can." He didn't even twitch.

As quietly as she could Sophie unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for one of the glasses stored in the compartment on the side of the chair. She raised the glass over his head and brought it down. Sadly his hand caught hers and both eyes opened this time. He plucked the glass from her hand and put it back.

"This disobedience is not appreciated. I warned you..." He said sitting up and removing his legs from the seat next to hers. His eyes lit up as he reached towards her. Sophie gulped and regretted not thinking her actions through. _'Maybe I should have taken that nap'_

"Indeed you should have. Looks like you need a reminder of what happens when you don't do as your told. My Bride… let me remind you."

xXx

End chp 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. A Door Opened

Sorry this took so long. I've been going back and forth between writing this story and drawing scenes from it too. If I can get my hands on a scanner I'm posting them to deviantart. To make up for the time it took I added more to this chapter just for you guys.

WARNING! This chapter contains a lime. Nothing too much but it's still steamy.

Thanks to all that have reviewed and keep encouraging me to write. A big thanks to my awesome Beta Captainawesome. I lost count of all the mistakes she has helped me find and some of the ideas for this story are from her. She rocks!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Door Opened**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie pressed herself as far back into the seat as she could, sweat forming on her forehead as Alucard's hand settled on her knee. She inhaled sharply as his hand repeatedly stroked up and down her leg, slowly traveling further up every time he reached her thigh. His hand walked up her stomach and reached the zipper to her jacket, pulling it down with a quick tug.

Sophie' eyes grew wide as his hand trailed over her hoodie and then danced across her chest before yanking her arms out from the jacket sleeves, even as she thrashed about.

"I'M SORRY! DON'T- JUST STOP TOUCHING ME!" Sophie shuddered and slapped at his hands as she yelled hoarsely at him. His hands continued to roam, his right hand slipping into her hoodie pocket to reach up and pull at her bra. Frantically she lashed out, her fist connecting with his nose. She winced at the impact and inwardly groaned when he didn't even acknowledge her hit. Her knuckles were the only ones to suffer.

Alucard's other hand wound itself around her wrist, and pulled her down so she had to lean over in her seat, making her look up at him with distressed eyes.

His own bored into hers, slightly glowing a hazy red. "You're not sorry. At least not yet. What should I do to get the point across your dismal mind? Even your pathetic sister was not this obtuse…." He trailed off scowling as he yanked her out of her seat and onto the floor in front of him.

Sophie shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away towards the window, avoiding his face entirely. She tried yanking her hand towards her, Alucard's grip still tightly holding her but he didn't let go. The hand that had been on her leg moved up to her hip roughly digging into her skin. Sophie winced.

"I'm not going to let you hypnotize me!"

"_I'm not going to hypnotize you. That defeats the purpose of making you listen to me on your own. There will be situations where I will not be able to get to you and you must listen to what I have said to stay safe! Obedience is key, whelp. I won't have you dying before I can get to you." _His voice pounded in her skull and Sophie raised her hands to her ears, trying to block out the sounds futility.

Her eyes shot open as the hand on her hip scooped her off the floor and Sophie found herself bent over his knees, her face close to the floor. Sophie coughed trying to clear her throat as she cried out indignantly "I'M NOT A CHILD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sophie froze, her eyes widening into saucers as she felt rather than heard the button on her jeans pop off followed by her zipper being undone. Virtue instincts kicking in Sophie reached for the bottom of his chair, trying to pull herself away as she twisted her lower half to aim a kick at his shoulder with her left foot.

In return, Alucard twisted in his seat, avoiding the kick that was too wide anyways and swooped down with his other hand to grab both of Sophie's wrists and pin them behind her back. She blushed madly as he yanked her jeans down to her knees none too gently, her plain blue cotton panties the only clothing keeping him from seeing her bare bottom.

"You better not have X-ray vision too! This is ridiculous! Let me goooooooooooooo!" Sophie snarled as she bit his leg. He gave her a rough shake making her let go so she didn't lose her teeth. The next thing she felt was the palm of his gloved hand resting against her backside.

'_Oh god this is embarrassing!'_

"Maybe this will get the message across then. A little lesson in humility." Alucard's hand lifted up and Sophie shut her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the impending smack.

THWAK! His hand came down swiftly, his strength easily felt even though he held back greatly. He was going to play the 'I could kill you if I wanted to' card.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sophie gave a pained yelp as he brought his hand down trying to wriggle out of his hold as he raised his hand again. She hadn't thought it would hurt that much!

"That's the spirit. Repeat after me. I will obey what my master says. "His hand paused for a couple of long seconds before continuing.

THWAK! Another hard spank.

Her eyes remained clenched shut as she felt him trace what she guessed to be the imprint of his hand with a single finger, making her bottom tingle. His hand lifted again but Sophie refused to say such demeaning words. "No!" she grit her teeth and waited for the next one.

THWAK! The hit was harder this time. He was definitely aiming to bruise.

"ENOUGH!" Sophie shouted as his smacks picked up speed, now only a second or two apart, but just enough so she could feel the sting of every spank. His eyes narrowed further. "Say it" he hissed.

THWAK! … THWAK! … THWAK! … THWAK! … THWAK! … THWAK!

"MPPPMHHH" Sophie bit her teeth as she fought back a shout. Her bottom was now efficiently sore, and Sophie gave a whimper as he paused. "Maybe I'm not doing this right, or are you enjoying this? I never took you for a masochist, but I can adjust" he murmured.

Sophie squealed as his hand grabbed her panties and pulled them down to her knees, bare bottom now exposed to his gaze. The grip on her wrists tightened as he removed his tie, using it to bind her wrists together. "Let's try this." He paused again and Sophie heard the clink of a belt buckle.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I'll LISTEN! Put it AWAY!" She struggled as she turned towards the pilot's window. "CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT HEAR ME SCREAMING BACK HERE?!" she screeched.

"That's not what you need to say. Try again" Alucard's irritated voice silenced her. Sophie only whimpered in response.

His free hand reached down grabbing the hair on the back of her head causing Sophie to let out another stream of curses. As he pulled her up he slightly spread his legs to be able to support her upper body. "They can't hear you. This room on the plane is sound proof. You can't even make calls on here." Without warning Alucard brought the belt down, leather whistling through air.

CRACK!

His belt struck her like a snake, lashing quickly across both cheeks before rearing back up.

Sophie felt the stroke burn across her flesh and let out a cry.

"I'LL OBEY EVERYTHING YOU SAY!" She was crying now. Tears mixed with embarrassment and anger running down her face, the feeling of hatred at high levels towards the sadistic vampire. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life. Not even at back in high school.

Another crack of the belt raced across her and she gave another cry. "I SAID IT!"

"No. You did not. You missed a few words. Repeat after me. I. Will. Obey. What. My. Master. Says." His hand ran along the strings of red, slightly pressing down. He held the belt against her, ready for another smack.

The belt came down again. CRACK!

She let out another yelp before biting her lip, inwardly debating if this was really all worth it.

CRACK! Another stroke across her skin.

"I will obey what my master says" Sophie ground out finally as her faced burned with shame. Her hands clenched behind her back as she gave one more sniffle before rubbing at her eyes with her shoulders.

"What was that? Say it louder so I can hear you" Alucard chimed as he rubbed the leather against her.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared sullenly at the floor. "I Will Obey What My Master Says" she repeated, a little louder this time. '_I know he heard me! HEAR THIS BASTARD! I'm lodging a complaint with your employer!'_

Almost immediately the leather disappeared and Sophie was pulled upright to sit up in Alucard's lap, the restraints around her wrists being undone. "There you see? Not so hard. When you do as you're told you get rewarded." His hand ran through her hair as Sophie pulled up her underwear and pants, concentrating furiously on not looking him in the eyes. It hurt to sit and even sliding her clothes up hurt as they brushed her skin.

"I'm not an animal." she muttered under her breath as she buttoned up her jeans.

"No. You're only human." He agreed taking her chin in one hand and tilting her face up to meet his gaze. He seemed to scrutinize her and Sophie glanced uneasily back at the floor as he stared at her. What was merely seconds felt like minutes before he let go and fell back into the seat, adjusting Sophie so he could prop his legs up on the chair she'd been sitting in previously. His arms wrapped around her and he sighed.

Minutes did pass and neither said a word. Sophie, sore and not willing to risk another beating so soon, rubbed her aching wrists and took a chance to glance towards Alucard.

His eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly to the left. He'd fallen asleep.

Looking out the window, Sophie could only see dark blue waters and thin wispy clouds. They'd left the land behind and she had no clue how long it would take to get to London.

She wriggled her arms out from his grip and tried to loosen the sleeping vampire's hold around her waist. "What are you made of? Steel? No wonder you find batman funny. You're like superman!" His arms wouldn't budge, caging her for the rest of the ride.

"I bet you're awake too, you asshole" Sophie raised a finger, pointing it in his face as she turned back towards him. He didn't react.

Slowly she moved her hand towards his face, wondering if just maybe he was actually asleep. Her hand stopped centimeters from his nose. Still no reaction.

Taking a silent breath, Sophie lightly ran the tip of her index finger down the bridge of his nose and quickly drew her hand back. Alucard didn't even twitch.

"You really do sleep like you belong in a coffin."

Curiously now, Sophie ran her finger down the ridge of his nose. It was cold, and slightly hooked, the skin pale and smooth, unblemished as alabaster.

Gathering a bit more courage, she testily reached out and touched his bangs. Smooth black silk flowed through her fingers as she twisted the strands around her ring finger. Glancing a quick look at his eyes she gave a small tug. Not a blink.

"I need a sharpie, this is too perfect."

Sophie unwound his hair from her finger and traced his eyebrows delicately, watching his eyes for any sign of movement. Slowly she trailed her finger down the side of his face. His jaw was long, strong and nicely chiseled and felt just a little smoother than her own skin. No scars, stubble or blemishes anywhere, but then again, her idea of what a vampire should look like had been ruined a little over a week ago.

Her hands paused as they neared his mouth and Sophie pulled them away. Those pale lips hid sharp pointy teeth that she was not willing to have bite at her fingers in case he woke up.

Sophie grabbed her head phones out of her pocket and the mp3 player out of the other since she'd picked it back up after her earlier surprise, and plugged her ear pieces in as she joined the plug to the device. The music was a brief distraction from the aching of her rump, but not enough to keep her occupied. She kicked her feet over the side of the seat impatiently waiting for the plane to land.

Minutes ticked by and Sophie glanced back towards Alucard. He hadn't moved, the same sleeping features were still there.

Cautiously, Sophie leaned back into his shoulder feeling awkward as she tried to make her seating arrangement a bit more tolerable. Her head rested against the junction of his arm and torso, and Sophie let out a bored sigh.

She swung her feet back and forth as she stared out the window, watching the ocean and the clouds passing by. At some point after a while she closed her eyes to blink.

xXx

"Ms. Turner? ... Ms. Turner!?"

Sophie yawned and gave a stretch as she opened her eyes. "So much for not taking a nap"

She turned her gaze to the pilot in front of her and gave him a glare. "Could you not hear my screams?!" she demanded as she used the chair to stand up as she looked around for Alucard. The vampire was nowhere to be found.

"Ma'am this room is sound proof, we couldn't hear you if you'd been shot. We might see the blood splatter later but that'd be it." The pilot gave her an irritated look before holding out her crutches.

Sophie muttered a small thank you and hobbled to the open door taking a look around at her new surroundings. Snow blanketed the large expanse of yard besides the small run way, the plane had stopped right outside a larger hanger where other small similar planes were stored. Besides this one a larger hanger was shut, hiding its contents from sight. In the distance a large mansion stood proudly against the setting sun, dwarfing the surrounding bare trees.

"Ms. Turner?"

Sophie looked around before her eyes landed on the man who had called her name. He was old probably around 50 maybe a little older, Sophie couldn't tell, the wrinkles on his face were confusing. He wore a monocle, his slightly graying hair slicked back into a long ponytail. A black vest over a white button up reminded her of Alucard.

"I'm Sophie" she held out her hand. The man bowed slightly and gestured to a small black car that was puttering on the thin driveway a little ways away.

"My name is Walter C Dornez and I am the butler to the Hellsing organization. Mr. Alucard has already headed for the house to meet with Sir Integra. I am here to escort you."

Sophie gave him a blank look. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Walter. I have no clue about anything you just said."

Walter raised his eyebrow in astonishment and walked with her over to the car, opening up the back door for her to get in. "He didn't mention any thing about the organization to you?"

Sophie waited for him to get into the right driver side seat before answering. "He mentioned a job as a hit-man for a company and that's about it."

Walter glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "That is odd. Sir Integra often has difficulty keeping him in line and not divulging information about the Hellsing organization."

"Well could you explain to me what exactly all this is then. I am awfully confused and a little upset at having been kidnapped by a psychotic vampire. All I know is I'm not the only one he bothers and that he abuses his powers." Sophie rambled.

"Yes he does tend to enjoy that. As for your question, I believe Sir Integra is much more suited to answer you. There will be a meeting in the morning to discuss your stay here. Your arrival was… unexpected." Walter paused as they pulled up the long circular drive in front of the mansion.

"He didn't tell you I was coming, did he?" She reached for the door handle to get out, but Walter was already there and had opened the door for her.

"No. He did not. "He paused again. "This way Ms. Turner. I will show you to your room for the night and let you relax. Would you care for anything to eat?"

"No thank you Sir." Sophie shook her head as she followed him up the steps and into the large main hall. Walter stopped in the middle of the large room. Sophie took the opportunity to look around.

A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling dangling in the middle of the room. Four large staircases branched off, two on each side as those to split to go to different levels. Large portraits of men and scenes of battles hung on the walls. The marble floor underneath her feet was freshly waxed and polished, her disbelief mirrored in the ground.

"This place is huge!" Sophie exclaimed as she ogled the room, careful not to shuffle her feet as she went to stand besides Walter. Her crutches clacked against the floor with every step she took.

"Indeed Ms. Turner. It has been in the Hellsing family for generations, a gift from the Queen for our services."

"What exactly is it you guys do? I've seen Alucard kill a … freak. That's what he called it." Sophie pressed curiously.

Walter led her down the hallway to the left, passing more portraits along the walls. "Sir Integra will fill you in tomorrow morning. I'm afraid you will have to wait for your answers until then. At least we've arrived at your room. Do you need anything?" Walter replied without hesitation as he turned and stopped in front of a wooden door.

Sophie peered into the room. A single large four poster bed was against the back left wall, a small circular table in the middle of the room had a single chair. A book shelf with old looking novels was on the right, next to a small writing desk with a pull string lamp. It was simple and plain. It looked safe enough… but then again. Alucard lived here.

"Do you happen to know if these walls are lined with silver?" Sophie asked.

"Silver? Whatever for?" Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Well doesn't silver hurt Vampires? No offense to Sir Integra, but her pet vampire has a habit of appearing when he's not wanted." Sophie limped into the room and plopped down into the wooden chair, leaning her crutches against the table.

"Silver itself does nothing, but blessed silver has a devastating effect on most vampires. These walls do not have any silver of any kind in them. Even if they did, it would not deter Alucard at all. " Walter gave an apologetic smile as Sophie groaned.

She looked up at Walter with pleading eyes. "Well what does affect him? I need some sort of protection! You understand why right?"

"I'm not so sure I do understand, but there is not much I can do at the moment." He gave her a pitying look before starting to turn and head back out the door.

"ALUCARD!"

A women's shout from somewhere above made Sophie's head snap up and her eyes went wide. "What was that?" She looked around expecting the walls to shake from the yell.

Walter sighed and shook his head. "That would be Sir Integra. It seems Alucard has left in the middle of their meeting, again"

Sophie shot up out of the chair, grabbed her crutches and hobbled towards the door where Walter stood. "I'm hungry after all. Where's the kitchen?"

Walter gave her a surprised look as Sophie looked around anxiously. "Would you rather I went and made you something so you may relax here?"

"No, No. I'm not tired at all. Lead the way Mr. Walter, sir." She chimed. She did not want to be alone without some form of protection if Alucard was on the loose.

"Please, Ms. Turner. You may call me Walter. The kitchen is this way." With that said, Walter turned back the way they came and started walking. Sophie stayed as close to him as possible, the eyes of the faces from the portraits made her feel uneasy. They passed one in particular that made Sophie take a backwards glance. She could have sworn that the painting of Queen Elizabeth the first had blinked at her as she'd passed. Giving it a nervous glance, she hurried after Walter.

They went back into the main entrance and through the door on the right side, more paintings and portraits lining these walls. Further down the hall Walter turned left and they entered a large kitchen. A long granite island in the middle was freshly cleaned, the granite counters along the walls also sparkling as Walter turned on the light. Small herb plants decorated shelves along the side walls, a few small water bottles besides them. A large steel box on the left of the room caught her attention.

"What's in there?" she asked, pointing to the container.

Walter looked up from the small fridge on the right side of the room he'd been looking in. "That's Alucard's blood supply." He said simply as he hefted out a crockpot. He placed it on the island before bending down to grab a white bowl and a ladle.

Sophie grimaced as she backed away from the container and limped around as she explored the kitchen. Wide windows on the walls showed the cloudy night sky, the moon slightly hidden from view, the sliver of silver light that seeped through the cloud cover ran to her right side and her eyes followed it. A door to her right was slightly ajar so Sophie curiously peered in. She gave a small whoop of delight when she spied a small jar labeled 'Holy Water'.

Glancing over her shoulder to see Walter warming up some kind of stew and facing the other way, Sophie grabbed the jar and stuffed it into her hoodie's large pocket. To her delight, it didn't show.

She turned around as Walter set down a now steaming bowl of Brunswick stew on a tray on the island. He turned once more to grab a glass and Sophie took the opportunity to grab one of the empty spray bottles and shove that in her pocket too. Her pocket bulged a little but if she shifted herself just enough so it wasn't noticeable.

"Would you care to eat here or shall I bring this back to your room?" Walter held the tray and looked to Sophie.

"I can eat back in the room. I'm sure you don't have all night to babysit a 20 year old." She smiled and followed Walter back to her room, where he put the tray on the table and turned back to Sophie.

"If you need anything there's a phone on that desk. Press the center button on the left panel to contact me if you need anything Ms. Turner." Walter gave a curt bow and left Sophie as she sat back down in the chair.

Glancing at the door as it shut, Sophie took out the jar of Holy Water and poured it into the spray bottle. The water sloshed around and only filled about ¾ of the container, but it would do. Feeling a little more at ease, Sophie took a bite of the stew and hummed with appreciation.

A vibration in her pocket mad her drop the spoon with surprise. Quickly she pulled out her phone and gave a cry of relief as she answered.

"Catrina!"

The line crackled a little but Sophie could make out her friends voice. "YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sophie flinched and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sort of stuck in England. I was-"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU IN ENGLAND! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN HERE OVER 7 HOURS AGO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! … Wait a minute…" Catrina's voice was filled with disbelief as she paused.

Sophie held the phone away as a squeal was heard from the ear piece. "HAVE YOU FINALLY RUN OFF WITH A GUY? YOU NEVER DO THIS KIND OF STUFF WITH OUT TELLING ME! I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS AGES AGO! IS HE HANDSOME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU AT LEAST CHOSE A DECENT LOOKING GUY." Catrina yelled.

Sophie blushed and stammered into the phone "It's not like that! I swear! He friggin kidnapped me and brought me-"she was cut off by another whoop.

"GET THAT D! It's about time you joined the rebels! We'll cele-... Wait… kidnapped… OH NO HE DIDN'T! Did he hurt or rape you?! I'll KILL HIM IF HE SO MUCH AS TOUCHED A HAIR ON YOU! Where the hell in England are you?! I'm coming to get you!" the change in tone scared Sophie.

"I don't know where I am exactly, but the butler, Walter, called it Hellsing. … You're not going to fly over here right?"

The thing about Catrina was, as much as Sophie loved her friend, she was a little on the crazy side. Catrina had been honorably discharged from the army after a head wound and was considered unable to be fit for battle. Sophie called B.S on that.

Catrina was the most reckless person she'd met before Alucard. She was also the only true friend Sophie had ever had, so she put up with all the random stunts and ideas her friend had. Unfortunately some of her ideas usually involved fighting and getting into bad situations whether it was trying to convince Sophie to give up her virginity back in high school or blowing up the biology lab after she'd freed all the animals.

The thing Catrina was most proud of was her ability to break into almost anything that could fly. Planes, jets, helicopters; if it had wings it wasn't safe. Sophie knew her friend was a very good pilot, but was never thrilled about riding with her while she flew.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Catrina's voice shook Sophie out of her thoughts.

"No. Sorry I got distracted." Sophie rubbed the back of her head as she grinned into the phone. She listened to Catrina huff.

"I said of course I'm flying to come get you! By the way, I'm assuming your brother doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't. He thinks I'm at school" Sophie grumbled. Oh well. At least she had a ride out.

"Alrighty then. We'll keep it that way so that he doesn't throw a bitch fit later. I think I found some info on your place. It's-" Catrina was cut off as Sophie's phone was snatched from her hand and thrown into the wall where it shattered into pieces.

Sophie whirled around, her face red with anger as Alucard stood behind her grinning as if he hadn't just broken her phone. He wore a long crimson coat, his white shirt hidden by his back suit. The glasses were gone and replaced by a long red floppy fedora.

She pushed her chair away as she stood up, her head only coming up to reach his chest. Her crutches were left leaning against the table as she whipped out the spray bottle and pulled the trigger, drenching his face in the blessed water.

Alucard's grin fell as the water assaulted his face, his hands coming up as Sophie heard the sound of hissing. Steam rose from behind his hands and Sophie felt a small pang of guilt before it was replaced by smug pride.

"You owe me a new phone! You had absolutely no right to do that! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" she growled at him, keeping the spray bottle pointed at him.

The room was silent for a few seconds before low ominous chuckling vibrated through the air making the hairs on the back of Sophie's neck bristle. Alucard's hands moved to give three mocking claps as he moved them down away from his face.

A side from a small patch of burning red under his left eye that was rapidly healing, it didn't look like she'd hurt him at all. His grin was back at full force, sharp rows of teeth showing from ear to ear. He didn't look angry. He looked amused. And it pissed her off.

"CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" She screamed at him as she unscrewed the cap and threw the bottle's contents at him.

Alucard dodged and the water hit the floor and part of the wall behind where he had been.

"I won't let you leave. My master has already agreed that since you now know of this facility you are a liability hence you will be staying with us for a while. I came to let you know that if you try to escape, you will be hunted down like a dog. I'll kill who ever tries to help you."

Sophie gave an aggravated howl as she limped over to the bed a flung herself onto the mattress, throwing the empty bottle at him. "I'm done. I just can't deal with you right now."

"Isn't that sad. I'm not leaving just yet. You haven't even finished eating. I came to check on you to see how you're liking your accommodations only to find you making plans to leave me. I'm hurt. After all the convincing I did to make your stay here as nice as possible."

"I'm not hungry anymore. You ruined my appetite." Sophie mumbled into the covers.

A hand grabbed the hood of her hoodie and Sophie gagged as Alucard pulled her up. Angrily, Sophie pulled her arms out of her sleeves and let the hoodie slip over her head. It dangled from his hand as she scooted off to the side of the bed and limped towards the door, using the wall as support.

She'd only just blinked and Alucard was already in front of her, blocking the way to the door.

"You don't look so well." He reached out and pinched her right cheek. Sophie smacked his hand away and took another step. Her cast hit the edge of the bookshelf making Sophie snarl in pain and frustration.

"CAN NOTHING GO RIGHT TODAY!? I'VE BEEN LIED TO, KIDNAPPED, MOLESTED AND HUMILATED MORE THAN I CARE FOR! THIS IS UNFAIR!"

Alucard's arms wrapped around her and Sophie didn't even bother struggling this time. Her head hung as she glared at the ground.

"Life sucks"

Her attention was diverted as she was lifted off the ground and brought back to the bed where Alucard sat her down. She watched confused as he dragged over the entire table with ease and grabbed the chair as well. He sat down in front of her and picked up the cooling bowl. He held it out to her.

"I said I'm not hungry" Sophie repeated and turned up her nose.

Alucard faked a frown. "You're going to waste what Walter made you? Not a very polite thing to do. You shouldn't waste food."

Sophie turned her head back towards him and opened her mouth to make a retort. Instead, a spoonful of mainly beef was shoved into her mouth. She glared at Alucard as she chewed and swallowed, blocking her mouth with her other hand so he couldn't shove in another bite.

Alucard poised the spoon over the bowl, prepared to repeat his actions. "Do I need to continue to feed you? It's only fair since you fed me once." He teased.

She gave him the finger before snatching the bowl from his hand. "I was half asleep that time you rotten bastard. And I don't need you to feed me. I can do that myself." She shoved a spoonful into her mouth. to make a point.

Alucard just sat there and stared as Sophie held the bowl in her hands feeling rather awkward by his stare. "Can you please just look the other way? It's weird trying to eat with you watching me"

"Will you eat?" he raised a brow as he frowned, his eyes demanding.

She really wasn't that hungry, but if it would make him look away… "Yes. I'll eat."

Agonizingly slowly, Alucard turned and looked the other way, gazing at the painting on the wall. He balanced his head on the back of one hand as he propped his feet up the bed besides her.

Sophie took her time and ate slowly, enjoying the silence. She sat the bowl down and pushed it away, sending it to the opposite end of the table when she'd finished. Her eyes fell on the vampire as he turned back toward her, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I'm impressed." His voice dropped an octave as he once again set his gaze on her.

"So… just how long do you think I'll be here exactly? I'd like to know how many classes I am going to be missing and how much money I'm losing since I'm not at school." Sophie asked. The glint in his eye was disturbing and she didn't want him getting any ideas.

Alucard smiled, fangs glinting dangerously in the lamp light. "A few months at least according to my master. I'm aiming for a more permanent solution, however for now, knowing your room is right above my coffin will do."

Sophie deadpanned. "You're right below me?"

The vampires smile grew larger, his grin from ear to ear. "Just think. We're almost like room mates. The entrance to my quarters is just a bit before your door. No one else comes down this way. It's just you and me."

"That's a scary thought." Sophie mumbled. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Alucard move until she felt his arms wrapping around her middle, embracing her tightly as he nuzzled her neck, moving aside her now tangled hair. She shrieked as she felt him run the tips of his fangs along her neck.

"God Damn It! The marks you left before aren't gone! Get off!" Sophie wanted to push at him but he had her arms trapped at her sides.

His tongue lapped up the side of her neck, following quickly by him placing small kisses along the trail. Sophie shuddered as shivers ran up her spine, goose bumps running up her arms as if racing against each other to get to her heart first. It was pounding and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

'_How does that hat not fall off his head?'_

One arm let go as it trailed upwards to grab her chin, turning her face towards his. His mouth quickly descended, cutting her next outraged shout off.

His kiss was slow and lazy, but forceful enough so she couldn't pull away. His lips massaged hers as his tongue tried to coax her lips to part. She had shut her mouth tightly, her lips pursed, but he was having none of her rejection. He nipped her bottom lip gently before drawing her into his lap. "Kiss me"

Sophie shut her eyes and bit down on his lip, drawing a small bit of blood to the surface. Alucard gave a growl of approval, his tongue swooping into her mouth before she had a chance to shut it. His tongue danced around hers, twining around it as she fought back, trying to use hers to battle his. This only seemed to thrill him more as his arm around her tightened, crushing her ribs painfully.

Something hard pressed into her leg and Sophie used her hands to grab onto his coat and tug. "Grrr aouf mee"

He ignored her and the hand around her reached under her shirt to travel along her spine, reaching for the clasp to her bra.

Luckily for Sophie, Walter walked into the room at the moment and blinked in surprise at their position. He turned to look at Sophie who now had her arms free and was trying to pull Alucard's hands away from her bra.

"I see what you mean now Ms. Turner." He turned to Alucard. "Sir Integra has an assignment for you Sir. I think she's still in her study where you left her."

Alucard grinned and removed his hands, setting Sophie back on the bed as he stood up. He nodded to Walter before bending over to place a chaste kiss on top of Sophie's head before walking through the wall and disappearing.

Sophie turned to Walter. "Thanks for saving me" she rubbed at her neck and back as if she'd rolled in poison ivy. She re-did the clasp to her bra and shuddered.

"My pleasure Ms. Turner" Walter walked into the room, pulled the table back to it's original place and put the chair back as well. Grabbing the tray and the empty bowl he headed for the door, finger pausing over a switch. "May I turn out the light ma'am?"

Sophie crawled under the covers and nodded as she hiked up the blankets to her chin. "Thanks again Walter, and good night"

He nodded and turned off the light, standing in the doorway. "Good night Ms. Turner" replied his outline as he shut the door quietly.

Now in the dark, Sophie stripped of her jeans and lay on her stomach as she buried her head in the pillows. It was quiet and she couldn't hear any yelling from upstairs.

"Hurry and get here Catrina" she muttered as she buried her head into the pillow.


	12. Answers: part one

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy and keep meaning to write. I DO! I just got behind with birthdays and stuff. Schools almost over and the works picked up. You know… stuff.

Nothing explicit in this chapter, so no warning needed.

As always I love the lovely reviews you people leave. Once all this other stuff is done with I will be able to write and update faster. Thanks to catsvrsdogscatswin, jaxrond, didem, vampireXgirl13x, Lady Ravanna, Hetomi, xLunaAngelWarriorx, and to everyone else who has read this story. Seeing that it's had almost 5,000 views makes me squeal with joy. I'm thinking of doing a special chapter when it hits that number though.

As the summary says, these chapters are under construction. I've only redone a few of them, but I encourage to go back and read. I changed a few things and fixed a bunch of errors in a few.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Answers: part one**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Turner? Ms. Turner?"

Sophie groaned and grasped her pillow tighter, ignoring Millie's call.

"Go away! I'm not watching Gwen" she mumbled into the pillow. Her head hurt and she was comfy underneath her blankets. Watching her step sister was not on her list of things to do today.

"Ms. Turner, its Walter. Sir Integra has asked me to bring you a morning meal and show you to the meeting to discuss your stay here."

Blinking her eyes slowly as she turned her head, Sophie looked towards the door to see the Hellsing butler standing in the doorway, a tray with a steaming bowl and apple in his hands. He balanced the tray on one hand and flipped the lights switch on the wall with the other. Sophie covered her eyes as the bright lights hit her eyes.

Looking around, the previous day's events hit her and Sophie dove back under the blankets. "I don't want to be here" She groaned again. For a brief instant she wished it was Millie at the door asking for her to babysit. At least she was used to handling Gwen. Dealing with Alucard on a regular basis was sure to put her in the looney bin.

She listened as Walter's feet clacked across the floor. They stopped a few feet away from her and she heard the tray being placed on something. Most likely the table.

"I am truly sorry for the situation you are in Ms. Turner, but I'm certain things will work out in due time. Meanwhile, why not make the best out of your situation? Maybe a shower for now and tour of the area's you are allowed after the meeting? " Walter suggested.

Sophie sighed and slowly sat up. _'It's not his fault I'm here. No use taking it out on him' _

"That would be nice. Is my stuff around by any chance? I have extra clothes in the boxes that were brought." She stretched as she spoke, giving a small yawn as she did so.

"I have already taken the liberty of unpacking and organizing your belongings in this room. Of course you are free to rearrange furniture as you wish to make yourself feel at home." Walter gave a slight bow as he smiled gently.

Sophie took a moment to look around and gave a small smile. Her pictures were displayed on the desk and nightstand, her books and small knick-knacks on the bookshelves replaced the novels that had been there. Her jewelry box and alarm clock were on top of the dresser next to an old looking candlestick that wasn't hers. At the end of the bed sat three of her stuffed animals. Over all it looked fine and did remind her of her room.

"Thank you" she said gratefully giving him a still somewhat sleepy smile. It took her a second to realize that he'd done this while she'd been asleep causing her smile to droop a little. _'Well better him than Alucard I guess.' _

"You are quite welcome." Walter walked away from the table and over to the door in the corner of the room. He opened it wide to show part of a bathroom. "When you have finished eating, you can wash in here. All of your hygienic supplies have already been organized in here as well. I hope you'll find everything satisfactory?" he stated as he shut the door again and walked towards the door to the hall.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half. Sir Integra is ready to meet with you whenever you are finished. I'll escort you to her office when you are ready." Another low bow and Walter shut the door, leaving Sophie alone to her thoughts.

With one final stretch, Sophie slid her legs over the bed and grabbed her crutches, kicked her jeans out of the way and made her way to the dresser. Everything indeed had been unpacked and folded neater than she'd ever have been able to do. Grabbing a green turtle neck, a pair of boot cut jeans and new under garments, she limped over to the bathroom and opened the door, ignoring the still steaming bowl on the table.

"Well damn…" her gasp of surprise echoed in the room. White tiled walls surrounded her, a picture of a bouquet of flowers on a table one the wall farthest from where she stood. The shower curtain was clear with a blue and cream striped pattern curtain hiding the other side from view. A long marble counter with a gleaming silver colored sink had her bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash laid in a row, a neatly folded face cloth rested on the edge. Fluffy sky blue towels hung from the towel rack, an equally soft tawny carpet lay in front of the shower.

The mirror was as long as the counter, her reflection showing her tussled bed head and wide astounded eyes. She ran a hand through her hair as she set her clothes on the counter and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. "I guess it's not so bad..."

The shower head was attached to the ceiling, stones lined the walls instead of tiles. The water in the shower warmed quickly and Sophie shed her shirt, bra and underwear to step in and sit down, letting the water wash over her. Taking her time she washed and rinsed, turning off the water when she'd finished and standing up to step out of the tub. She reached out and took hold of a towel, drying herself off before rubbing at her hair.

Looking around she could not find her hairdryer. "I could have sworn I packed it…" she opened the wooden cabinet under the counter but when she bent over, only found more folded towels, her make up bag, hair supplies and her pack of pads and tampons. No hair dryer.

"Of all the-"Sophie muttered cutting herself off as she reached for a ponytail holder from her bag of hair bands and clips. Turning back towards the mirror she quickly braided her hair and dressed folding the towel and placing it back over the rack. Water still trickled down the back of her neck making the hair there rise as she entered the colder room.

Limping to the table she found a bowl of oatmeal and almonds waiting, the food sufficiently cooled. Sophie took a bite and sat down, continuing to eat and glance at the alarm clock. 10:32 am. She hadn't looked at the clock when Walter had woken her up so she did not know how long it would be until he'd be back. She finished eating and grabbed the apple, standing up as she did and grabbing one of her crutches.

Walking over to the phone she pressed the center button on the left panel and waited, phone pressed against her ear as she nibbled her lower lip. After a few rings and no answer she hung the phone up and pondered what to do. Her foot hurt less today so she might as well try to make the best of her predicament like Walter suggested. She limped to the table and grabbed her other crutch.

With both now in hand Sophie headed for the door. No one was outside and no sound could be heard other than her own breathing. It was quiet in the hall. "Well no better time to explore. "

Since the hallway ended to her right, Sophie headed left, keeping her eyes peeled for the door to Alucard's domain. As she walked, her steps echoed in the empty halls making her feel nervous. "Maybe I should have waited for Walter…"

She walked back into the foyer and looked towards the stairs. Two men in swamp green uniforms stood at the bottom, each holding a gun about half her size. They gave her a glance but did not move from their posts. They kept their gazes trained on the front doors.

Sophie walked towards the stairs and approached the man on the right. "Um… excuse me, sir… have you seen Mr. Walter? "

The guard gave her a glance, looked to his comrade with a smirk and then back to her. "I have not seen him. Try the Queens portrait from the hall you just came from. It's a hidden passage. He goes down there sometimes. "

"A hidden door? I thought no one else went down there because of Alucard? Should have known, stupid lying vampire…" Sophie mumbled as she backed away and began to turn around. Her feet squeaked against the checker patterned floor. The other guard cleared his throat however making her turn back to face him. He shot his companion an annoyed look.

"Actually miss. I believe I saw him go up to the third floor. I don't know which side but that was the direction he had been heading in."

Sophie looked to the other guard who was giving her a guilty shrug and gave him an angry frown. Turning back to the honest guard she gave him thanks as she turned away and headed slowly up the stairs, careful to keep her balance.

"54. 55. 56. 57" she counted as she walked up the steps. She'd reached the second landing looked up at the door on the left on the next landing. It looked so far away. Sophie turned her head to give the other door a glance. '_Should I go right or left?'_

Since she didn't have a coin to flip, Sophie headed up the stairs nearest her. "60. 61. 62." She continued her counting as the stairs led her to the door on the right. " 89. 90. 91"

It was partly opened already, so she gave a pull and stepped through. One side of the hall was nothing but windows, giving her a wide view of the back yard. Men in uniforms were set up at what she guessed to be a target range, given the fact that they were shooting at cardboard cutouts many feet away. The sky overhead was bright, only a few clouds to be seen. Maybe she'd go for a walk outside later….

The doors along the opposite wall, Sophie discovered were all locked. She jiggled the handle of the last door in a huff. "Well he's obviously not here…" she muttered giving an irritated glance at the doors. Her foot hurt like crazy.

'_Brilliant idea as usual. Go for a walk in a place you're unfamiliar with. This normally ends with disaster for the main character. Especially for one with a broken foot! This is a horror story waiting to happen'_

Limping to the wall, Sophie slid down and rested against it, taking a moment to catch her breath. Her hair was mostly dry now, so she undid her braid and let her hair fall around her. She gave her head a good shake for measure. After a few more deep breaths to help clear her raging thoughts she stood back up and limped back the way she came.

When she reached the foyer once more, she shot an angry glance at the back of the guard's heads. '_Even though it's not his fault you chose the wrong hallway. He didn't know either.'_

Walking back down a flight of stairs and up the other side made her sore foot hurt worse, but she was already close to the third floor. She wasn't about to walk down the other flights of stairs to only have to walk again to follow Walter. Where ever he was had to be closer to where they needed to go anyways.

"I said NO servant!" a female voiced raged from down the hall from the last door at the end of the hall.

"I recognize that voice" Sophie mumbled as she headed for the door. It was the same one she had heard scream Alucard's name yesterday. His boss. What was her name…. oh yeah. Integra.

As she neared the door the voices got louder. Sophie pressed her ear to the door when she reached it, making sure to keep her weight off the door.

"I will not be responsible for what happens to her!" yelled Integra.

"You won't have to be. She'll prove capable of handling herself after a little training. Leave her with me my master. Lift my restrictions so I may bring her to her fullest capabilities. " That was Alucard, and Sophie could hear the smirk on his face as he conversed with his irate master.

"That is exactly what I'm not allowing you idiot. I do NOT want another vampire in my organization. You lot are a bloody nuisance!" the woman's voice grew stern and collected.

"And yet I am still here"

The ensuing silence was stifling. Sophie winced as something slammed against something hard.

"If I could chain you back I would. Blast my father for not leaving me your instruction manual." Integra's growl broke the pause. Sophie assumed she'd hit a desk or chair in frustration. Not that she could blame her. Alucard was frustrating.

'_Good to know it's not just me'_

Sophie leaned further into the door as the rooms occupant's voices dropped, keeping her from hearing what else was being said. Suddenly the door swung inwards and Sophie crashed to the floor, letting out a yelp in surprise as she fell into the office. A long leg swung up under her, knocking up into her chest and keeping her from face planting into the floor.

The air was knocked briefly from her lungs as her crutches clattered to the floor, an amused Alucard staring down at her from his stance besides an empty armchair.

"I told you she'd find her way here." Alucard smirked as he lifted his leg to stand Sophie up. His gaze was on her but his statement was directed at the young woman sitting behind a large, heavy oak desk.

Sophie didn't think she'd ever seen someone with such long hair and in a beautiful sheen of platinum blonde too. Integra's eyes were deep blue, large circular glasses enhancing their focus as Alucard's boss gazed at her, scrutinizing her every move. The olive tone of her skin made Sophie think she might be something other than just British, but she couldn't place just what, but it was pretty against the olive green suit she wore. A single silver cross was pinned to her tie. She didn't look much older than herself.

Shelves of old looking books lined the walls, their bindings withered and frayed. Filing cabinets between a few of the cases contained folders Sophie assumed by the one open drawer she saw. A coat rack hung in the corner, nothing currently on it. A large bay window behind the desk gave the occupants a marvelous view of the front grounds.

'_Talk about classy'_

"Have a seat Ms. Turner… Now that you've been found, I can call off Walter who has been searching for you the past 15 minutes. Next time I expect you will listen to the directions given so I am not sending my butler on a wild goose chase. There are too many floors to check for a lost girl." Integra's voice was sharp and punctual, reminding Sophie of an officer; which in a way she supposed she was.

"Yes ma'am. I apologize Ms. Integra." Sophie nodded as she sunk into the armchair besides Alucard who had moved his position to stand behind the chair, leaning over to twirl a finger through her hair. As usual Sophie smacked his hand away.

"It's Sir Integra." Walter replied as he walked into the room, holding a folder. He placed it on Sir Integra's desk and stood back to her left. "She has been knighted by the Queen. Therefore she is Sir to all."

"Thank you for the introduction Walter." Sir Integra smirked, opening the folder and pulling out a piece of paper. She set it so that it faced Sophie.

"I have been curious as to the human that has caught the unfortunate attention of my vampire. I apologize for his behavior, but now that you are here I am afraid I cannot send you back. This paper is for you to sign, stating that in no way or form will you divulge any of the information I am about to tell you. It also states what is expected from you while you are here."

Sophie blinked and stared at the paper. "But I won't tell anyone anyways! I want to pretend I never was even here! I promise I won't tell a soul! Just keep him away from me! " She pointed up to Alucard at her last statement.

Sir Integra sighed. "I wish things were that simple. Sadly I cannot just take words. This organization is very important, and one slip up (her eyes shot to Alucard in a glare to which he smiled back) could lead to the destruction of England. I will not be accountable for that."

"But I have school and a job I'm missing! My brother has probably been called and is worried sick about me. I can't stay here! Please! You have to send me back."

"Actually I told him that my class would be taking an early trip to England for a tour through old castles. For their history of course" Alucard replied as he ruffled Sophie's hair. Sophie ducked and slid to the front of her seat, away from his hand.

Sir Integra shot Alucard another glare. "You have stepped out of lines, vampire. I understand that your agreement with her is outside of my control and that I can't keep her safe forever, as much as it pains me to see you torture her. That does not mean that I will allow you to interfere with the others around her. I will deal with your punishment after this."

Alucard only smirked. "Of course my master"

Sophie's jaw dropped as she gripped the chairs arms. "You can't tell him to stay away from me? Why not! You're his owner right?"

A growl from above her made Sophie keep her eyes trained on Sir Integra as the woman smirked at Alucard. "I can't stop him since your contract with him is before my great grandfather subdued him. Sign that paper and I'll explain more." She replied as she turned her gaze back to Sophie.

Reluctantly Sophie took the paper and hold of a pen on the desk. She looked it over. "Medical examine required? Really? " She signed the bottom anyways.

Sir Integra nodded. "It's just a precaution. This is a special Organization under the hold of the Queen herself. I won't let a sick child infect my men, which could make them unfit for battle should the need arise. "

"I guess that makes sense" Sophie said as she handed the paper over. Walter took the paper from her and placed it into the folder he'd brought in. "I'll take this to the archives then"

"Thank you Walter. Before you go though…" Sir Integra held out a cigar. Sophie watched as Walter pulled out a silver zippo and lite his leader's smoke. Then he turned and left the room after giving another bow. The doors closed softly behind him with a click.

Sir Integra turned back to Sophie after addressing the Hellsing butler. "Now Ms. Turner, what do you know about this organization?"

Sophie ran a hand through her hair and fiddled with the ends of a few strands. "I don't know anything really. Alucard mentioned he was a hit-man and kills freaks, but I don't exactly know what those are. I now know you work for the Queen and that I don't really like vampires. " She gave a pause to think. "That's about it"

A deep chuckle sounded from above as Alucard bent over the chair to take her hair from her hands and run it through his own. "Freaks are fake vampires. They are not worthy of walking upon this earth and I exterminate them."

Sophie snatched her hair from his hand. A tangle in it caught on one of his fingers, made her wince as she pulled at it. "You're going to get split ends if you do that" the No life king grinned.

"I am not taking hair care advice from you. That's too far over the boundary line" Sophie growled.

Sir Integra gave them both a curious gaze before clearing her throat to get their attention. "That's one way of putting it. We, the Hellsing organization, have dedicated ourselves to search and destroy any supernatural forces that threaten Queen and country. Of course this is all under the radar, so the country does not know of our existence. It's best to keep them in an oblivious state so that panic does not spread. My great grandfather was Abraham Hellsing helped put a stop to the panic many years ago. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

Sophie's eyes lit up. "That's why your name sounded familiar! I think I met one of the Morris family too."

"You may have. Their family left for America a few decades ago but they still help with our facility. The plane you came in was theirs." Sir Integra nodded in acknowledgement before continuing. "So you know the history of the vampire?"

Sophie looked up at Alucard who offered her a grin and a flick on her nose. "Sadly yes. A little too well on the first vampire. I was a big fan of the novel _DRACULA_ before this guy ruined my opinion with all his crazy powers and perverted demeanor."

"Then I guess we'll start with the topic of him then?" Sir Integra asked.

"Master, let me answer her question. No one knows me better than myself after all." Alucard stated as he waved a hand towards Sophie.

"No. I'm making this as brief as possible and calling it done. I'm sure she knows a lot about you by now anyways" Sir Integra snapped.

Giving the vampire one last glance, she turned back to Sophie. "Unlike his previous state, I am talking about when you first met him. Alucard is not affected by the same things other vampires are weakened by any more. It takes a lot to hurt him."

"So I've noticed" Sophie muttered under her breath.

Sir Integra gave her an amused look. "The basic blessed silver, garlic, decapitation, fire, holy water, those things won't work. Over the last hundred years the Hellsing organization has altered and perfected the original vampire into a weapon against all others of his kind. It would takes multiple lifetimes to destroy him"

"Oh…. Great…" Sophie let out a frustrated sigh as she listened to Alucard's chuckle.

The Hellsing leader gave her a sympathetic smile. "But luckily he is under my orders and is bound by my ancestors to obey. He can be a handful, but I assure you, he means well. He just doesn't do the best job of showing it"

"I do just fine thank you. I helped raise you after all master" Alucard interjected.

"That is not a discussion I want to have right now Alucard." Sir Integra barked as she slammed a hand down on the table. Her other hand took the cigar from her lips as she exhaled a cloud of smoke towards the partly open window.

"So if you guys are a secret base, why are you allowing me to stay here? Why not kill me? Not that I want to be killed…." Her question trailed off as Sophie heard a growl from above her.

"Because I would not allow you to die. You owe me your soul and your companionship as a bride. This has not changed. You are not dying unless it's by me." Alucard sneered. He looked angry for a few more seconds before turning away to grin at his master who only shook her head.

"You are an innocent civilian. Your idiotic deal with him is not my reason for keeping you alive. I am sworn to protect the lives around me. Not kill innocents. It's better to keep you here until I can be sure that you will comply and be trusted with this secret. You too, are now responsible for keeping the minds of the world from knowing the terrible truth that they are always in danger from the supernatural."

"Wow… no pressure much, huh?" Sophie sighed.

"As you Americans say, the struggle is real." Sir Integra only smirked.

Sophie glanced back up at her. "So how long will I be staying, and what can I do around here? I'm not exactly familiar with England." She tapped her foot nervously against the floor as she watched Sir Integra take another puff on her cigar.

The Hellsing leader exhaled. "It depends. For now I would say at least 3 to 4 months. As for what you do, you are not restricted to the manor. I will assign you a guard who can take you into the closest town so you can walk around and do whatever. All I ask is that you stay in sight and _LISTEN _to what you are told."

"3 MONTHS! A trip to England for a class is never that long. My brother will be worried sick!" her voice rose franticly as Sophie gripped the armrest tighter.

"Well of course calls will be made to ensu-"Sir Integra began but was cut off by an alarm. Sophie covered her ears and winced as the siren blared. Outside, the men training had stopped what they were doing and were forming groups, no doubt preparing for something.

Without hesitation, Sir Integra hit a button on the phone on the desk. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" she yelled.

The line crackled briefly. "THERE'S AN INBOUND PLANE HEADING FOR US. NO TAGS OR ANYTHING SIR! IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE GATES! (a quick pause) IT'S A ONE PERSON CRAFT! LOOKS LIKE IT HAS SOME SORT OF WRITING ON THE SIDE; SOME SORT OF OBSCENE LANGUAGE! PERMISSION TO FIRE SIR?!"

Sophie's eyes lit up as her jaw dropped. "DON'T SHOOT! I KNOW THEM!" she bellowed as she leapt to her feet. She winced as her right foot hit the ground.

All eyes in the room turned to her as the speaker crackled.

"You know this person?" Sir Integra grit her teeth as her eyes narrowed.

Sophie gulped. "I may have told a friend I'd been kidnapped by a guy and she may have threatened to come save me…" her palms were sweaty as she stuttered.

"For the love of-"Sir Integra growled. "HOLD FIRE!" she shouted into the speaker before standing up and storming towards the door.

"This better be a damn hoax… another civilian…. Just great, just what I bloody need… Follow me you two" Sir Integra snarled as she exited the room, her feet stomping against the checkered marble.

Sophie grabbed her crutches and aimed to follow. An arm around her waist stopped her by lifting her up. "GOSH DARN IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Alucard only grinned and followed his boss. "I must admit I am impressed your friend actually came. I may get a snack out of this yet… If Integra lets me. You managed to piss her off on your first day. Bravo."

"I can walk you know." Sophie snarled at him. She didn't bother trying to hit him since his arm was digging into her gut. And she was too busy trying to keep a hold on her crutches.

"And you wouldn't be able to keep up. This way is faster" he replied, already almost at the first floor. Sophie hadn't realized they'd past Sir Integra; she'd been too busy cursing her terrible luck.

The sun outside was bright and already a squadron of soldiers with M4s were stationed at the gate, which was still shut. Sophie held a hand up to her eyes as she made out the figure of a plane descending lower and lower towards the ground.

Sir Integra stormed past, her hair billowing behind her as Walter followed suit. Alucard set Sophie down when they reached the gates. The soldiers raised their weapons as the plane landed, rolling towards them as it bounced along the too narrow driveway that led to the manor.

Sir Integra took another puff off a new cigar, her hands clasped angrily behind her back.

The plane came closer, not slowing down fast enough.

"IT'S GONNA CRASH! MOVE AWAY!" one of the men shouted. All at once, the men rearranged themselves and backed away from the gate. Sir Integra did not move however.

"SIR! PLEASE MOVE AWAY!" someone shouted.

The leader ignored the shout and took another long drag.

By now Sophie could make out the words on the side of the plane. '_First the Bitches, Then the world!' _had been spray painted in blue along the side of the white plane. Long red lines along the side crossed out what had been written before, and Sophie couldn't make out what it had said.

She could however make out the shape of the person in the cockpit. "Oh dear lord, she actually came" her sigh was heard by Alucard, who had removed his long silver gun and was at the ready to shoot.

The plane came closer but was slowing down fast, its wheels screeching against the pavement. Sir Integra held her ground as the aircraft came to a stop, slightly nudging the gates with its nose.

Sophie watched as the cockpit rose and a female with a green helmet and suit slid off the side and landed on the ground.

"State your name and business trespasser." Sir Integra demanded. Her arms were now crossed in front of her as she tapped out the end of the cigar with a finger.

The female un-buckled the helmet and lifted it up, revealing shoulder length brown hair. The grin on her face was cocky and matched the grin Alucard had on his face. Her green eyes were twinkling with amusement instead of terror as all 20 soldiers pointed their weapons towards her.

"Sup bitches? The names Catrina. " the pilot answered as her eyes scanned the crowd. They landed on Sophie.

"HEY GIRL!" Catrina squealed and marched forward.

Sir Integra held out her arm, blocking Catrina's path. "This is private grounds and I could have you arrested for trespassing, let alone property damage."

"And I could call you all on kidnapping. Don't start with me." Catrina rolled her eyes as she ducked under her arm and walked over to Sophie, throwing her arm around her shoulders as she gave her a hug.

Sophie tried to hug her back before she found herself in a head lock. "YOU IDIOT! THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CALL ME WHEN YOU TRY TO START DATING! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M NOT AROUND TO PROTECT YOU!"

Sophie thrashed in her hold and gasped as Catrina released her. She rubbed her neck and griped. "I told you I wasn't dating, and I don't need protection…"

"That's how you get pregnant dumbass. Now where's the guy?" Catrina smirked and looked around. Sophie blushed and sputtered, looking away from her friend.

"That would be me and I assure you no kids will come of this relationship." Alucard voiced. He pocketed his gun and towered behind Catrina, smirk on his face.

Catrina turned around and gave a low whistle as she appraised the vampire. "Well damn Soph. I guess you really know how to get the good looking ones. Even if he is a pedophile. How old is he? 35?" she purred as she licked her lips.

Sophie face palmed as Alucard's grin widened; sharp teeth reaching from ear to ear. "At least someone approves of my appearance. Your friend has good taste." He stated.

"No. She just lusts after every psychotic guy she meets. It's normal and she'll move on fast. Don't flatter yourself" Sophie muttered.

"She's right. You're handsome, but you still stole away my best pal. That doesn't fly… get it… I'm a pilot…. heheheh. I'm pun-ny. Yeah… Anyways, I'm going to kick your ass buddy."

Alucard's eyes lit up in amusement, pupils widening eagerly at the thought of a challenge. "Come at me then Human." His gun rose and aimed at Catrina's overly large chest.

"With gusto asshole" Catrina retorted as she cracked her knuckles, her own smile turning into an insane grin. She reached into her suit.

"Enough of this. YOU!" Sir Integra walked over and pointed at Catrina who had the decency to look affronted and pulled her hand out of her suit empty handed. "Come with me. Alucard, take Ms. Turner back to her room and don't try anything crude servant! I know you will. " She paused as she sent a glare his way to which he only held up his hands in mock surrender.

" I need to figure things out now that it appears we will have an extra guest for a while. Men, confiscate that aircraft. Ms. Catrina, under order of the Queen and the Hellsing organization, I hereby place you under English custody until further notice. You'll be staying with us for a while. You will need to hand over any weapons you currently have. Walter, have a room set on the fourth floor please. Two guards posted outside will be fine for now." Her orders were met with a loud chorus of "YES SIR!"

Sophie groaned as Catrina's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! I JUST GOT THAT! THAT'S A FIAT 49! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO ALTERING THAT? HOW HARD IT WAS TO MAKE IT A ONESEATER?! 7 MONTHS! THAT'S WHAT!" Catrina screamed as two men grabbed her by her arms.

"GET OFF!" she screeched as she spread her legs apart and twist to her side, sending one man flying over her shoulder. The other changed his hold and caged her in a full Nelson, tackling her to the ground where she continued to thrash and curse. The man on the ground yelped as her fist landed on his calf.

"I see why you to get along so well. You both like to yell." Alucard joked as he held out his hand to Sophie.

She glared at him before poking Catrina with her crutch. Her friend stopped screaming and looked at her, eyes still furious and bangs in her face.

"How were you planning of getting us out of here if it was a one person plane?" Sophie questioned.

Catrina's eyes narrowed but she stopped struggling, allowing another guard pull her up and unzip her suit and allow the four handguns she'd stuffed in them to fall and clatter to the ground. "I was hoping to steal one of theirs honestly."

"So a thief then?" Alucard mused.

"Only with things that fly. You can keep your rocks. I want height." Catrina growled back as she flipped them all the bird.

"So you would leave the one you worked so hard on behind?" Sophie asked as her eyes widened in surprise.

Catrina shrugged as her hands were handcuffed behind her back, her long black sleeved shirt and matching cargo pants swished as she moved. "It only took 7 months on that one. Imagine what I could do with a military grade aircraft. Pure gold!" her eyes took on a dreamy gaze as she was lost in thought.

"Only you Stiches." Sophie joked as she hobbled around Alucard; ignoring his hand, as she followed the rest of the group inside.

"Shut up!" Catrina growled as she was led up the stairs. Sophie went to follow but stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked to her right to see a white glove resting there.

'_At this point I should have expected as much'_

"Then you're learning. But you still need work in listening. I am taking you to your room as per instructed." Alucard grinned.

Sophie sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. His grin widened as he lifted his hand and waved it towards the left hallway.

"So now you're obedient? What do you have? Selective hearing?" Sophie remarked as she lowered her gaze with a huff. The red of his eyes was too much. They looked at her as if he was dissecting her very soul, judging her silently behind a façade of mirth. It un-nerved her to no end.

"Just better judgment. Don't worry. I can't do too much to you. Besides, we just need to have a talk anyways." He said as he followed her towards the hall door.

"What do we have to talk about? I don't really feel like discussing anything with you."

"Just your training" he replied easily as his hand reached out and opened the door for her when they got to her room.

"WHAT TRAINING!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 12.


End file.
